


Водоворот

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crime story - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приехав в "Дом у дороги" три года спустя после трагической смерти отца, Дин знакомится с Кастиэлем, который помогает в баре. Банальное знакомство выливается в нечто большее, в результате чего Дин и Сэм наконец-то узнают, кто убил Джона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: при описании церкви "Ангельское братство" использовались материалы о сектах из книги Э. Аронсона и Э. Р. Пратканиса "Современные технологии влияния и убеждения. Эпоха пропаганды", особенно глава 36: Как стать лидером культа.
> 
> Огромное спасибо onaglorik, который является соавтором сюжета. Твои идеи зажигают!

**17 октября 2009**

За три года, что Дин не был в „Доме у дороги“, внешне почти ничего не изменилось. Те же столы в нестираемых пятнах с черными следами затушенных прямо об их поверхность сигарет, темная доска барной стойки перед полками с бутылками, отполированная до блеска. Привычный запах крепкого табака с легкой примесью бензина, не менее крепкого алкоголя и множества мужчин. Знакомый с детства запах, привычный и успокаивающий. Поискав глазами Эллен или Джо, Дин двинулся через весь зал к бару, одновременно расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и ослабляя узел галстука. Зал был прилично заполнен, к этому часу завсегдатаи еще не разошлись, а многие дальнобойщики заглядывали, чтобы перекусить и смочить горло перед недолгим отдыхом и продолжением пути. Дин не всматривался в лица сидевших за столиками, но кое-кто из них и без этого узнал его. К Дину потянулись крепкие руки, пару раз он даже оказался в духовитых объятиях старых знакомых отца, таких же дальнобойщиков и перелетных птиц.

Пристроившись боком на высоком стуле, Дин оперся локтем на стойку и продолжил рассматривать бар.  
– Что будешь пить, парень? – раздался за его плечом знакомый уверенный голос, и Дин медленно повернулся, позволяя Эллен рассмотреть свое лицо. – Дин! – она всплеснула руками, не выпустив зажатого в правой посудного полотенца и заторопилась обойти стойку.   
Дин поднялся ей навстречу, раскинув руки, и сжал плечи не слишком высокой хозяйки „Дома у дороги“.  
– Это же сколько лет прошло? Три года? Долгонько же тебя не было...  
Дин качнул головой в знак согласия. Он и впрямь отсутствовал долго.  
– Шикарно выглядишь, Дин, галстук, костюм, туфли. Никак работенку почище чем за баранкой нашел?  
Дин кашлянул и смущенно подергал себя за галстук:  
– Да нет, пока не нашел. Сэм мне тут подкинул идею обратиться в одно местечко неподалеку. Работа негрязная, с машинами. Типа перегонщика, но для шикарных тачек, заодно обкатка машин. Так что вот я сегодня туда и заехал. Ну и потом куда как не сюда?  
Эллен закивала, явно одобряя новости, но дальше расспрашивать не стала:  
– Да что это я, успеем мы еще поболтать, надо тебя покормить сначала. Долго ехал?  
Дин неопределенно повел плечами и вновь уселся на стул. Эллен вернулась на свое место за стойкой и, дружелюбно улыбаясь, спросила, готовая немедленно бежать и выполнять заказ:  
– Что будешь пить? У нас хорошее бочковое привезли, все хвалят.  
– Ну вот его и попробую, – не стал отказываться Дин. Говорить было тяжело, он и сам не ожидал, что встреча с Эллен так его тронет. Горло неожиданно перехватило, и хотелось прополоскать его чем-то.  
– Хороший выбор, – одобрительно улыбнулась хозяйка, – ты подожди минутку, я на кухню...  
– Неужели пирог есть? – перебил ее Дин.  
– Найдется, только сначала перекусишь. Как всегда – с прожаренным луком и беконом?  
– Благодетельница, – Дин почувствовал, что тяжесть, которую он носил последние три года, словно поползла с плеч. Пожалуй, давно стоило сюда вернуться.  
Эллен тем временем отложила полотенце и достала чистую кружку. Нацедив пива, она оставила его отстояться. При виде пышной пенной шапки у Дина в горле засвербело, захотелось обхватить сразу же запотевшее стекло ладонями и сделать пару первых, самых вкусных глотков.  
– Эй, Кастиэль, займись-ка посетителем! – звонко крикнула Эллен Дину куда-то за спину и пояснила, словно извиняясь: – Я отойду, а тебя Кастиэль обслужит.  
– А Джо где? – вырвалось у Дина. Странное имя вызвало ассоциации с какой-то серо-мышастой затерханной старой девой, этакой противоположностью Эммануэль, и Дин совсем не хотел менять на нее дочь Эллен.  
– Ты же не знаешь ничего, – Эллен покачала головой, – Джо уехала учиться. Решила, что унаследовать бар – этого будет недостаточно. Поступила в колледж и уже на третий курс перешла. Хочет стать учительницей младших классов. Она молодец, – голос Эллен потеплел сразу градусов на пятьдесят, и на Дина отчетливо пахнуло родительской гордостью, – одна из лучших на курсе. Еще два года, даже чуть меньше, и вернется. А пока мне пришлось поискать себе кого-нибудь в помощь, сама я никак не справилась бы. Кастиэль, ну ты где?  
– Извини, Эллен, – возле локтя Дина на стойку опустился поднос, полный грязной посуды, – за угловым столом справа просят счет, а на третьем слева закончилась выпивка, два больших пива и бутылку „Будвайзера“.  
– Познакомься, Дин, это Кастиэль, мой помощник.  
Вот чего-чего Дин не ожидал, так это того, что замена Джо окажется мужского пола. Развернувшись, он протянул руку, одновременно внимательно рассматривая означенного Кастиэля.  
Из-под темных растрепанных волос на Дина холодно посмотрели глаза, цвет которых в полумраке было не разобрать. Слегка небритый, какой-то весь встрепанный. Дин оценил возраст помощника лет на 25, не больше. Красная рубашка поло подчеркивала вызывающую бледность лица и шеи Кастиэля, словно тот в жизни не бывал на солнце. Совершенно невзрачный тип, решил для себя Дин, хуже даже, чем образ старой девы, который он уже нарисовал себе в воображении. И голос у него был как наждачка по голой коже, такой же царапучий.  
– Кастиэль, Дин будет пиво, наполни ему кружку до конца, я на кухню. Обслужишь его, и займись теми, что просят счет. И выпивку подготовь, я скоро буду.  
Кастиэль кивнул и, обойдя вокруг стойки, сразу превратился из официанта в бармена. По крайней мере, свое дело он знал, отметил Дин, движения Кастиэля были уверенные, он долил пива Дину в кружку, поставил его отстаиваться во второй раз, потом быстро освободил поднос от грязной посуды и заменил пустые стаканы на полные, добавив открытую бутылку чешского пива. Затем отошел к кассе и, сверяясь со своим блокнотом, который извлек из кармана простых черных брюк, быстро напечатал счет. Дин решил, что за столом ему будет удобнее, и перебрался за один из немногих свободных. Добавив пива в кружку Дина в последний раз, Кастиэль принес ее Дину, подложив картонный квадратик с рекламой „Дома у дороги“, прежде чем водрузить ее на стол.  
– Спасибо, – Дин подтянул к себе пиво и с наслаждение отхлебнул, – то, что надо.  
– Приятного распития, – на полном серьезе отозвался Кастиэль, в первый раз взглянув Дину в глаза.  
Довольно яркая лампа висела как раз над Дином, так что лицо Кастиэля оказалось на свету. Дин понял, что ошибся с возрастом, Кастиэль был старше двадцати пяти, возможно, ему было даже лет тридцать. А еще Дин рассмотрел, что прячущиеся в тени неровно подстриженной челки глаза настоящего синего цвета. Не голубые, как у Теренса Хилла, а самые что ни на есть синие.  
Кастиэль, однако, не счел нужным задерживаться и, вернувшись к стойке, он подхватил поднос и отправился поить других страждущих, прихватив заодно счет. Дин отхлебнул еще глоток и усмехнулся. Забавный парень.  
Эллен принесла за собой из кухни облако душистого вкусного пара, который заставил желудок Дина внятно и громко потребовать внимания. Хозяйка картинно обмахнула стол полотенцем и водрузила перед Дином здоровенную тарелку с самым аппетитным бургером, какой ему только приходилось видеть за очень долгое время, и двойной порцией картошки по-деревенски. И, самое главное, ни единого листочка салата и прочей зелени, даже в декоративных целях.  
– Налегай, – отдала она приказ, и Дин вцепился в пышную мягкую булочку, кончиками пальцев ощущая каждое кунжутное зернышко на верхней ее части.  
– Ты волшебница, – пробубнил он, откусив сразу чуть ли не половину. – А где все?  
– Эш скоро подойдет, у него какая-то конференция по интернету, чего-то там делает, нам не говорит. Гарт будет только на выходных, он теперь работает в Норт Платте, добираться долго. Ну а Джо подъедет к Хэллоуину.  
– Понятно, – протянул Дин. – А что за перец этот Кастиэль? Где ты его нашла?  
Эллен отыскала взглядом своего помощника, который как раз скрупулезно отсчитывал сдачу просителям за угловым столиком, не слушая их предложений забрать всю мелочь на чай.  
– Он странноватый, да? – Эллен присела на стул напротив Дина и склонилась к нему ближе: – Появился с год назад. Сел вон за тот стол, – Эллен мотнула головой, указывая на самый дальний столик, стоявший возле прохода к туалетам, – и заказал стакан воды. Воды я ему налила бесплатно, сказала, что этого добра у нас в кране навалом. И он с этим стаканом просидел весь вечер. Просто как воробей на жердочке, весь нахохлившийся, растрепанный... Я про него, честно говоря, забыла. Я в то время уставала здорово, Джо уехала, ни одна официантка, которых я нанимала, не задерживалась дольше чем на месяц, хоть плачь. А потом вообще никто идти не хотел, добираться неудобно, да и парни у нас тут бывают... не ахти. И я, когда пошла закрывать бар, про Кастиэля и не вспомнила. А он, видать, задремал, и тоже не заметил. Я уже и жалюзи снаружи на окне опустила, а потом вспомнила, что забыла взять с собой счета, которые мне надо была наутро отвезти в банк. И вернулась. А он так и сидит. Испугался, когда я его разбудила, подскочил и в сторону рванулся, стакан опрокинул, весь облился... Короче, я его забрала к себе.  
– Незнакомого мужика – и к себе? Вот так сразу?  
– Да ладно, Дин, – Эллен усмехнулась как-то невесело, – ты на него глянь – божий одуванчик и то приспособленнее к жизни, чем он. Ну и, слава Богу, у меня от Билла два надежных дробовика остались, и один я храню прямо в спальне, так что моей добродетели ничего не угрожало.  
Вспомнив, как Эллен в одиночку расправлялась с пьяными байкерами, которые порой заглядывали на огонек, Дин кивнул. Они у нее по струночке бы пошли, если бы она потребовала. Железная женщина.  
– Я его покормила – эх, Дин, даже Сэм так не ел после того своего побега, помнишь? Такое впечатление, что парень в жизни досыта не наедался. За ушами у него потрещало знатно, – Эллен рассмеялась мягким грудным смехом. – Он мне о себе ничего не рассказал, так что и я тебе ничего не скажу. Скажу только, что более неловкого и более старательного помощника себе представить трудно. Это сейчас он подносом вон как вертит, а в начале сколько он мне посуды переколотил, и не упомнишь. Но зато посетители его полюбили. Он тихий, как мышонок, но если понадобится – и откуда что берется. Тут были как-то парень с девушкой... – Эллен неожиданно замолчала. Слушая ее рассказ Дин даже позабыл про свою картошку, и воспользовался паузой, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
– Три пива, два виски со льдом, четыре текилы. И два заказа на ужин, – Кастиэль прошел к бару, даже не взглянув на Дина.  
Дин жевал картошку, беззастенчиво облизывая кончики пальцев. Неожиданно он поймал короткий острый взгляд, который Кастиэль бросил на него исподтишка и сразу же отвернулся.  
– Извини, Дин, дела, – Эллен развела руками, – а вон и Эш подошел! Ты уж сам развлеки себя, а мне надо поработать. Ночуешь у меня?  
– Только если ты пообещаешь не стрелять в меня из своего дробовика! – отозвался Дин, уже поднимаясь со стула, чтобы двинуться ближе к Эшу в вечно расстегнутой на груди рубашке. – Я предпочитаю охотничьи ножи!  
На последнем заявлении Кастиэль вдруг уставился на Дина в упор, наморщив лоб и прикусив нижнюю губу, словно пытаясь разрешить какой-то мучавший его вопрос.  
– Шутка, приятель, – подмигнул ему Дин, проходя мимо, и хлопнул по плечу. Точнее, хотел хлопнуть, но Кастиэль мягко ушел от прикосновения, словно ожидал его. Движение выглядело отточенным до автоматизма. Тоже вот, недотрога какая.  
– Кастиэль, напитки! – позвала помощника Эллен, и тот немедленно отправился разносить заказы.  
На остаток вечера Дин о Кастиэле забыл и не вспоминал даже тогда, кода тот приносил Дину все новые и новые кружки с пенящимся бочковым.


	2. Глава 1

**18 октября 2009**

Дин проснулся, лежа на животе на неудобном диване. Руки и ноги затекли, словно его связали и так оставили, а голова при малейшем движении грозила разлететься на микроскопические осколки. Это ж сколько он накануне выпил?  
Постанывая, он с трудом собрал конечности воедино и, шатаясь, пополз на поиски ванной. Судя по всему, он был в доме Эллен, но как он в нем оказался, он бы не вспомнил и под дулом пистолета. Поплескав в лицо водичкой, он направился в кухню. Его встретил аромат кофе, жарившегося бекона и тостов, который заставил желудок судорожно сжаться. Если бы не железная хватка Эллен, которая вцепилась ему в плечо, Дин бы немедленно ретировался.  
– На месте стоять, – рявкнула та, одной рукой удерживая слабо сопротивлявшегося Дина, а другой бросая в приготовленный стакан воды какие-то таблетки, которые немедленно зашипели и выпустили струйки пузырьков, растворяясь. – Сколько раз я тебе говорила, что пить с Эшем на равных – самоубийство? У него не печенка, а перегонная фабрика или как там оно. Он уже звонил, свежий как огурчик, и справлялся о тебе.  
Дин застонал, мучительно сжимая зубы, чтобы не испортить Эллен безупречно чистый кухонный пол, выложенный крупной сероватой плиткой.  
– Давай, садись, – Эллен подтолкнула его к притулившемуся в углу столу, уже накрытому к завтраку, – и пей, залпом и до дна.  
Она сунула Дину стакан с растворенными в воде таблетками. Лекарство на вкус оказалось совсем не противным, а главное, от него желудок почти мгновенно успокоился и позволил Дину немного расслабиться. Пока Эллен перекладывала в тарелки яичницу и поджаренный бекон, Дин осматривался. Кухня была прежней. Пожалуй, часы новые, вместо старых механических теперь современные электронные, показывают не только время, но и температуру, и дату, и даже прогноз погоды. Наблюдая за сменяющимися цифрами секунд, Дин наслаждался ощущением отступавшей головной боли.  
– Ну, полегчало? – Эллен участливо заглянула ему в глаза и протянула большую кружку дымящегося кофе. – В следующий раз будешь умнее.  
– Буду, – невнятно промямлил Дин, отхлебнув божественного напитка, – а что случилось-то?  
– Ну, вчера пришел Эш, вы с ним на радостях пропустили по рюмочке, потом еще по одной, потом я потеряла этим рюмочкам счет. Кастиэля вы совсем загоняли, он только и знал, что таскал вам то одно, то другое.  
– Ммм, – многозначительно отозвался Дин.  
– Когда я спохватилась, было уже поздно. Вы пели дуэтом, правда, каждый свою песню, все остальные посетители разбежались. Эш отправился к себе, ему это как чашечка чая перед сном для бабули, он только лучше спать будет, а тебе похоже, все-таки не стоит устраивать такую мешанину. Кастиэль мне помог довести тебя до дивана, ну, дальше ты уже сам разобрался. В смысле, ночь ты проспал тихо.  
Прихлебывая кофе Дин поежился и вдруг осознал, что сидит за столом в одной футболке и трусах. А вчера на нем точно был костюм. Он заерзал, пряча голые ноги под столом.  
– А где Кастиэль? – поинтересовался Дин, размышляя, сколько у него шансов выскочить из-за стола и сбегать одеться.  
– Ну, не оставлять же тебя было в костюме спать, – отозвалась Эллен, отошедшая как раз к плите, – жалко. А Кастиэль домой уехал.  
– Ага, – Дин задумался, кто из этих двоих его раздевал. Стыдно было в любом случае.  
– Все в порядке, ешь давай. Можно подумать, ты первый, кто напился у меня в баре.  
Дин предпочел в подробности не вникать и впился зубами в хрустящий тост.

***

Следующую неделю Дин гонял балду, испытывая порой угрызения совести, что так беззастенчиво пользовался гостеприимством Эллен, но та даже слышать не хотела ничего о том, чтобы Дин перебрался куда-нибудь в мотель.  
– У меня пустой дом, в котором слишком много места и тишины, – повторяла она, – без Джо я тут скоро совсем мхом зарасту.  
Дин спал в гостевой комнате, по утрам помогал немного по дому, очистил сточную трубу от собравшихся за годы после смерти Билла листьев, отремонтировал старую газонокосилку к будущей весне и покрасил заднюю дверь, которая давно уже сверкала деревянными проплешинами. Он ездил с Эллен за покупками, потом приезжал в бар и оставался до самого закрытия.  
Эш, хоть и обрадовался его появлению, но появлялся только вечерами, как ни странно. О своей работе он отзывался загадочно, зато, заглянув в его комнату, Дин чуть не оглох от жужжания множества вентиляторов в корпусах полуразобранных компьютерных блоков и не ослеп от мигания непонятных огоньков то там, то тут. Среди всей этой мешанины из схем, нескольких мониторов, полудесятка клавиатур и рассованных по самым неожиданным местам динамиков, из которых несся заунывный психоделический хардкор, на старом обтертом компьютерном стуле восседал сам Эш, похожий на полубезумного повелителя какого-нибудь электронного царства, с гигантскими наушниками вместо короны на голове. Дин запутался в проводах, раздавил какую-то пластинку в мелких металлических капельках микросхемы, из-за чего Эш страдальчески сморщился, чуть не сшиб со стола странный гибрид электрической печатной машинки и допотопного сканера, о назначении которого можно было только догадываться, и забил заглядывать туда еще. Он предпочел коротать вечера за барной стойкой или боковым столиком, рассматривая посетителей.  
Постепенно внимание его, однако, переключилось с незнакомых и скучных по бОльшей части людей на официанта-бармена-уборщика Кастиэля. Поводом послужил инцидент с троицей подвыпивших юнцов, которые выбрали бар Эллен для утверждения собственной значимости. Завалившись с грохотом, который заставил оторваться от своих тарелок и стаканов даже привычных ко всему дальнобойщиков, они расположились в центре зала и, закинув ноги в грязных ботинках прямо на стол, громогласно стали требовать меню. Эллен напряглась, и Дин подобрался уже, чтобы помочь ей справиться, но вынырнувший откуда-то сбоку Кастиэль только мотнул головой и направился к столу. Дин услышал его спокойный голос. Судя по интонациям, Кастиэль вел себя так, словно к ним в бар заглянули три отличника-старшеклассника, однако слова его не были слышны за шумом разговоров и музыкой из автомата, который наяривал какой-то вязнувший на ушах рок-н-ролл. В результате короткой, но, судя по всему, содержательной беседы, ноги, вновь прибывших, оказались сначала там, где им полагалось быть с самого начала – на полу, а потом эти самые ноги и все остальное, что было выше, спешно покинуло территорию бара. Раздался звук моторов, и со стоянки вылетели три не особо мощных байка, увозя своих седоков как можно дальше.  
– Что ты им сказал? – у Дина челюсть отвисла, когда Кастиэль вернулся к бару, вытерев предварительно стол и расставив стулья по местам.  
– Только что Господь любит их, – смиренно отозвался Кастиэль. – А еще, что у них замечательные задницы, и я буду рад подыскать им партнеров на всю ночь из присутствующих здесь господ, поскольку те уже просили меня об этом. Те смогут выразить свою любовь к молодым людям значительно более заметным способом, нежели Господь, причем прямо в туалете. Они почему-то предпочли отправиться выпить в другое, менее дружелюбное место.  
Челюсть Дина упала еще ниже и все, что он смог выдавить, было довольно тупое:  
– Че, правда что ли?  
– Нет, я соврал, – флегматично отозвался Кастиэль, составляя подготовленные Эллен напитки на поднос, – никто не просил меня о подобных услугах. Однако задницы у них вроде так ничего были.  
Посмотрев Дину прямо в глаза, Кастиэль все так же спокойно отправился в зал разносить заказы. 

***

Памятуя о предупреждении Эллен, Дин опасался пить с Эшем на равных, предпочитая не смешивать, и все равно тот ухитрялся упоить его каждый вечер. Правда, до дома Эллен Дин теперь добирался на своих ногах, однако речи о том, чтобы вести машину, и речи не было. Хорошо, что детку он отогнал к дому заранее. Эллен подкалывала его, интересуясь продвижением алкоголетерапии.  
Дин понимал, о чем она. Из Шеви-Лэнда никто не звонил, и он не был уверен, что получит это место. Приближалась третья годовщина смерти отца, и это ему тоже не улучшало настроения. Мысль о том, что убийца так и гуляет где-то, наслаждаясь жизнью, тогда как Джон вот уже три года как покоится под тяжелым камнем, приводила Дина в бешенство, даже если он и научился контролировать его проявления. И еще его бесили это сочувствующие взгляды, которыми одаривали его все. Они смотрели как Сэм, благополучный, правильный Сэм, у которого уже практически был диплом в кармане, престижная работа, дом и в перспективе идеальная семья. И все эти мысли вели к тому, что Дин надирался вечерами, просто, чтобы не думать. Чтобы уснуть.  
Единственный человек, который смотрел иначе, был Кастиэль. Снова и снова Дин перехватывал его взгляд, настороженный, испытывающий и напряженный, но никак не мог понять, что именно таится в глубине глаз Кастиэля. От этого взгляда хотелось спрятаться и одновременно посмотреть так же нагло и уверенно в ответ.


	3. Глава 2

Воскресным вечером бар оказался неожиданно почти пустым. Накануне рабочей недели, в преддверии Хэллоуина, даже большинство постоянных посетителей остались дома, готовясь через пару дней как следует отпраздновать. Дин отметил, что Кастиэль выглядел бледнее обычного, под глазами у него залегли тени, он поминутно шмыгал носом и время от времени поеживался, словно ему было холодно в футболке, в которой он всегда работал. Эллен, посчитав заполненные столики, в половине десятого махнула рукой:  
– Можешь идти переодеваться, Кастиэль, и отправляйся домой. Отлежись завтра как следует, чтобы ко вторнику был как огурчик.  
Кастиэль, на удивление, не стал сопротивляться, хотя обычно старался взять на себя как можно больше обязанностей, а, подволакивая ноги, направился в подсобку, где оставлял свои вещи. Дин именно в этот момент почувствовал, что ему совершенно срочно необходимо отлить, и, переждав минутку, отправился в том же направлении, в расположенный проходе туалет.  
Дверь в комнату, которую Эллен использовала и как склад, и как комнату для персонала, была чуть приоткрыта, словно у Кастиэля не хватило сил захлопнуть ее за собой. Проходя мимо, Дин случайно заглянул и сбился с шага.  
Кастиэль стоял спиной к двери и уже успел стащить с себя футболку и брюки и аккуратно развешивал их на плечиках, явно не подозревая, что кто-то может наблюдать за ним. В Дине боролось понимание того, что нехорошо подглядывать за кем-то, особенно в такой весьма интимный момент, и неожиданно проснувшееся и не менее сильное желание распахнуть дверь, сделать пару шагов и, очертив ладонями прямые плечи, скользнуть ими ниже по гладкой ровной спине, доведя до резинки... на этом месте настроение Дина несколько изменилось, когда он рассмотрел белое нечто почти до колен, что было надето на Кастиэле в качестве трусов. Пожалуй, их можно было бы использовать даже как запасной парашют, если бы возникла подобная необходимость. Именно эти трусы и отрезвили его слегка, напомнив, что вряд ли Эллен обрадовалась бы, устрой они в подсобке брачные игры. Она, конечно, сквозь пальцы смотрела на Диновы эскапады, спокойно относясь к тому, что в прошлом пару раз заставала его и с девушками, и с парнями, но с самого начала у них было негласное соглашение – не с сотрудниками и не в рабочее время. Дин никогда не приставал к официанткам в „Доме у дороги“, если такие случались. А вот держаться подальше от официанта оказалось сложнее. В том, что Кастиэль оказался бы не против, Дин не сомневался, иначе с чего бы тому так пялиться всю прошедшую неделю.  
Кастиэль потянулся за рубашкой, которая висела справа, и Дин бесшумно отступил от двери. У него в голове забрезжил более удачный план, и он поспешил вернуться за уже ставший таким привычным столик наискосок от барной стойки.

***

Кастиэль появился пару минут спустя, одетый в какой-то допотопный черный костюм, больше подошедший бы заштатному гробовщику, и расстегнутый бежевый тренч, который тоже знавал уже лучшие времена. Он подошел к бару, чтобы попрощаться с Эллен, и Дин понял, что такого шанса ему может не предоставиться еще долго, а может, и никогда.  
– Давай я тебя провожу, – он оперся локтем на стойку, подобравшись тихо, как леопард на охоте, и открыто посмотрел на Кастиэля, – а то как бы тебя ветром не унесло.  
Эллен кинула на обоих короткий взгляд, но никак не показала своего неудовольствия. Дин посчитал это хорошим знаком.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – хрипло произнес Кастиэль и раскашлялся.  
– Подбрось его, – Эллен кинула Дину ключи от своей машины, на которой они приехали вдвоем.  
Оказавшись в гостях у Эллен, Дин немного отошел от обычных своих правил. Он воспользовался возможностью провести детке полный техосмотр, который немного затянулся, поэтому Дин превратился на время в пассажира. Конечно, было бы круто усадить Кастиэля на переднее сиденье импалы, врубить музыку погромче и прокатить с ветерком, может, даже завернуть на старую спортплощадку, заросшую кустами, на которой Дин в прежние годы находил пристанище со своими случайными знакомыми. Но... детка стояла перед домом Эллен, накрытая брезентом на случай непогоды, а значит, выбирать не приходилось. Мощный черный джип, в принципе, тоже был весьма неплох.  
На слабые протесты Кастиэля, который не желал становиться обузой, никто не обратил внимания. Дин выскочил из бара первым и как раз в тот момент, когда Кастиэль вышел, с шиком подкатил к входу, благо машина стояла в двух шагах.  
– Машина подана, сэр, – Дин перегнулся через сиденье и распахнул переднюю дверцу перед Кастиэлем. Немного неуверенно, словно никогда не ездил в автомобиле, Кастиэль занял свое место. – Пристегнуть ремни, мы отправляемся! – Дин и сам не знал, откуда прет из него эта дурашливость, он чувствовал себя неуверенно, как на первом свидании.  
Кастиэль пристегнул ремень и выжидающе посмотрел на водителя. Дин с тем же выражением уставился в ответ.  
– Ну, – не выдержал Дин в конце концов, – куда везти? Я же не знаю адреса.  
– О, – спохватился Кастиэль, – Гринвуд Роад, пансион „У архангела за пазухой“.  
– Чего? – Дин подумал, что ослышался, – какой-какой пансион?  
– „У архангела за пазухой“, – терпеливо повторил Кастиэль, – комнаты с завтраком для одиноких постояльцев. Недорого. – Все это он выдал так, словно зачитывал рекламную брошюрку. Дину вдруг представилось, как Кастиэль каждый день возвращается в этот странный пансион и, вероятно, за завтраком, читает и перечитывает какой-нибудь листок, валявшийся на столе.  
– Как скажете, сэр, – вывернулся Дин, вновь изображая шофера-недоумка, – отправляемся.  
В воскресный вечер на дороге не было видно ни единой машины. Дин врубил дальний свет и решил не торопиться. Его немного раздражала кантри-музыка, доносившаяся из радио, но все же кантри было лучше, чем какой-нибудь рэп или попса. Кастиэль сидел тихо, глядел в темное окно и время от времени поправлял слабо завязанный синий галстук, который больше напоминал удавку, чем деталь туалета.  
Он словно проснулся, когда Дин остановил машину перед небольшим баром.  
– Это не пансион, – не слишком довольно заметил он.  
– Ага, знаю, – Дин остановил мотор и выдернул ключ, – тебе необходимо подлечиться, прежде чем я отправлю тебя домой.  
– На аптеку это заведение не похоже.  
Дин фыркнул:  
– Зато в нем подают лучшее лекарство в мире. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
Кастиэль выбрался из машины, не скрывая сомнений, однако все же последовал за Дином.  
В баре было полутемно, до закрытия оставалось не слишком долго, и большинство посетителей уже разошлись.  
– Что будешь пить? – поинтересовался Дин у своего спутника, который уселся на стул прямо, словно аршин проглотил.  
– Вообще-то ничего, мне бы хотелось добраться до дома и отдохнуть.  
– Два пива, дорогуша, – обратился Дин к подошедшей официантке, – для вот этого парня не слишком холодное, он болеет.  
– Ну надо же, – сочувственно-насмешливо улыбнулась девушка и спрятала блокнот, – секунду.  
Кастиэль осмотрел не слишком чистый бар и повернулся к Дину:  
– Зачем мы приехали сюда? Если ты так хотел выпить, то почему не сделал это в „Доме у дороги“?  
– Я хотел сделать для тебя что-то хорошее. Алкоголь расширяет сосуды, он дезинфицирует – вот увидишь, тебе обязательно станет лучше. А у Эллен ты себя бы постоянно чувствовал на работе, какой уж там отдых.  
Кастиэль скептически посмотрел на Дина, но в этот момент подошла официантка с напитками. Кастиэль даже не дотронулся до своего стакана. Дин прихлебывал пиво и размышлял, как бы немного растормошить своего отмороженного спутника.  
– Слушай, твое имя... не странноватое? Тебе не надоедает каждый раз подписываться Кастиэль Как-То-Там, это же длинно!  
– Меня зовут не Как-То-Там, – вздохнув, отозвался Кастиэль, – я привык к своему имени.  
– Все равно, вот звали бы тебя Джимми, например, и жизнь была бы намного проще. Моего брата зовут Сэмюэль, так он просто ненавидит это имя, никогда его не использует. Сэм – и все, хоть ты тресни.  
– У тебя есть брат? – рассеянно спросил Кастиэль, которому явно хотелось сесть поудобнее, но он словно не решался.  
– Ага, младший. Учится в Стенфорде на юриста, скоро уже закончит. Мировой парень!  
– А другие родственники?  
Дин поскучнел, он не собирался вываливать перед Кастиэлем всю свою историю вот так сразу.  
– А у тебя? – использовал он нечестный прием, отвечая вопросом на вопрос. – Расскажи о себе.  
Кастиэль вздрогнул, неожиданно нервно схватил свой стакан и выпил сразу половину. Потом отставил его на секунду, подумал, и одним махом допил остатки.  
– Отвези меня домой, пожалуйста, – тихо, но твердо потребовал он и сразу же поднялся, бросив на столь несколько долларовых бумажек. Дин удивленно покрутил головой, добавил еще пару купюр и поспешил за ним.  
Парковка перед баром была совершенно пустынна. Старый фонарный столб подергивался под порывами противного осеннего ветра, и дрожащее пятно света металось по асфальту. Кастиэль нетерпеливо постукивал ногой, даже не подойдя к машине. Недолго думая, Дин направился к нему. Он знавал и не таких типов, которые тоже изо всех сил разыгрывали неприступность, а потом вдруг превращались с дрожащий кисель, стоило их немного пощупать. Поэтому он, не церемонясь, взял Кастиэля за плечи и, мягко потянув на себя, поцеловал.  
Секунду или две все шло хорошо, а потом полетело под откос. Точнее, это Дин чуть не улетел, когда Кастиэль довольно резко его оттолкнул. Выпрямившись, Кастиэль холодно поглядел на Дина и, хлюпнув носом, твердо произнес:  
– Мне казалось, я не давал ни повода, ни разрешения на подобные действия. Спасибо, что завез меня неизвестно куда, я сам доберусь до дома.  
Дин замер на дурацкой парковке, глядя, как пятно бежевого плаща растворяется в темноте не освещенной как следует улицы.

***

Понедельник, бывший выходным в "Доме у дороги", прошел спокойно. Дин копался в детке, а Эллен занималась домашними делами. За ужином она сообщила, что Кастиэлю уже лучше и, скорее всего, тот выйдет на следующий день на работу. Дин почувствовал себя неспокойно, размышляя, какова окажется встреча. Но, как оказалось, он зря беспокоился. Кастиэль ни единым жестом не намекнул на произошедшее, хотя Дин побаивался, что тот нажалуется на сексуальные домогательства или как минимум на то, что Дин не довез его до дома. Но Кастиэль молчал, разговаривая только по необходимости, в основном с клиентами и с Эллен.  
Дина отвлек Эш, который выполз намного раньше обычного из своей дыры и потребовал, чтобы Эллен, Дин и Кастиэль выпили с ним. Он выглядел непривычно возбужденным даже для себя, размахивал руками, хлопал всех окружающих по плечу и стучал по стойке, в общем, стало ясно, что дело, которым он занимался, сдвинулось с мертвой точки.  
– Понимаешь, Дин, – рассказывал он некоторое время спустя, когда Эллен вернулась к своим обязанностям, – если я доведу все до конца, а я это сделаю, то мое будущее обеспечено. И не только мое.  
– А чье же еще? – подначил Дин. – Собираешься спасти мир?  
– Нет, мир подождет, – Эш воровато оглянулся и зашептал, склонившись к Дину: – Смотри, что у меня есть.  
Он достал из кармана небольшой мешочек из замши, с завязкой, украшенной двумя крошечными сердечками, и извлек из него колечко с ярким сверкучим камешком.  
– Если все выгорит, то я сделаю Джо предложение. А я уверен, что выгорит, поэтому и купил вот это, – он повертел колечком у Дина перед носом, – я обеспечу нас обоих, премии, которую мне выплатит Майкрософт, хватит на взнос за дом.  
Дин удивленно молчал. Похоже, действительно многое переменилось в „Доме у дороги“ за последние три года, больше, чем он себе даже мог представить.  
– А ты уверен? – спросил Дин негромко, не желая привлекать внимание Эллен. – Ну, что Джо согласится?  
– Мы уже как бы почти два года встречаемся, так что я надеюсь, что да, – Эш спрятал кольцо в мешочек и убрал его в один из бесчисленных карманов своей жилетки, – мы хотели повременить немного, пока она не закончит учебу, потому что денег особых не было, но теперь, теперь нам не надо будет ждать! Я на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина сделаю ей предложение.  
Дин почувствовал легкий укол ревности или же ему просто стало грустно. Малышка Джо уже не малышка, а скоро станет замужней дамой с образованием. Она наверняка найдет себе работу сразу, как вернется домой. И Эш уже не раздолбай-неудачник, похоже, он-таки сумел сделать из своего хобби нечто большее. Сэм наверняка тоже вскоре женится, если только еще не сделал Джессике предложение.  
– Выпьешь с нами, Кастиэль? – замахал Эш руками.  
Кастиэль споро принес два бокала с виски и поставил их перед Дином и Эшем, после чего чопорно, не хуже благовоспитанной старой девы из сердца Новой Англии, произнес:  
– У меня не так давно была уже возможность выпить кое-что, и мне это не понравилось. Кроме того, я на работе. Поэтому я лучше откажусь, не в обиду будет сказано, Эш.  
Развернувшись на каблуках, он направился к кухонному окошку за готовыми заказами.  
– Что-то он совсем уж кислый, прямо как в начале, – задумчиво протянул Эш и поднял свой стакан: – Ну, вздрогнули?

***

Днем позже Эллен запланировала украсить „Дом у дороги“ к Хэллоуину, так что Дину пришлось для начала поехать с ней на какую-то ферму, где они забрали пять здоровенных тыкв, таких, что Дин только кряхтел, закидывая их в багажник и на заднее сиденье джипа. В баре они застали Кастиэля, занимавшегося развешиванием гирлянд и бумажных скелетов вокруг входной двери. Дин попытался завязать разговор, подавая ему всякие мелочи, но Кастиэль, казалось, не замечал его, никоим образом не показывая, что слышит все Диновы рассказы про то, как он ходил собирать конфеты с братом, и того принимали за девчонку, и как они наваляли однажды группе чертенят и отобрали у них все сладости, а еще...  
– Ты вообще в кого любил переодеваться, Кас? – спросил вдруг Дин, и придуманное сходу сокращение прозвучало неожиданно интимно.  
– Ни в кого, – отчеканил Кастиэль, решив, вероятно, отбрить наконец собеседника: – Я ненавижу Хэллоуин.  
С этими словами он собрал остатки декораций вроде мотков искусственной паутины, скинул все в картонную коробку и ушел внутрь, резко хлопнув дверью.  
– Я тоже, – проговорил Дин, глядя на ставшую в последнее время опять такой знакомой дверную панель, – знал бы ты, как сильно.

_В больнице повсюду висели всякие тыковки и паучки, девушка на рецепции сидела в остроконечной ведьминской шляпе, которая никак не вязалась с ее прочей одеждой, а на столе в комнате ожидания стояла вазочка с леденцами. Дин поднял голову, заслышав шаги, и успел рассмотреть группу детей, костюмы которых не могли скрыть торчавших из рук катетеров, подключенных к капельницам, которые эти малыши сами везли за собой, или марлевых повязок, которые почти полностью скрывали лица некоторых из ряженых и, похоже, вовсе не были частью избранного образа. Эти штуки показались Дину намного более страшными, чем любые вампирские зубы и искусственная кровь. Он сидел в больнице уже шестой час, а до этого он сначала мчался на разбитой съемной колымаге к Сэму в Стэнфорд, а потом в какой-то госпиталь в пригороде Нью-Йорка, после того, как неизвестный, сочившийся неискренним сочувствием голос сообщил ему, что некий Джон Винчестер, в документах которого Дин значился как первое и главное лицо, которое следовало проинформировать случись с самим Джоном что-то серьезное, получил проникающее ранение в грудь и находится в тяжелом состоянии. Дин сначала тупо смотрел на телефон, не в силах принять невероятное, а потом перезвонил отцу на мобильник. Спокойный голос Джона попросил его оставить сообщение и отключился._  
Джон, буквально за пару дней ушедший в обычный рейс, разве что без Дина, которого свалил какой-то дурацкий грипп, из-за чего Дин остался валяться на мотельной койке недалеко от Чикаго, в расчете, что отец подхватит его на обратном пути. Джон, который мог справиться с кем угодно, чаще убеждением, но если необходимо – и кулаками. Джон, который скорее повернется и уйдет, чем все же полезет в драку без особой нужды. Как мог Джон оказаться раненным? Это Дин любил почесать кулаки о байкеров или собратьев-дальнобойщиков. А теперь они с братом сидели в огромной комнате ожидания, полной таких же испуганных и взволнованных родственников, желавших только одного – чтобы вышел врач и сказал, что все будет хорошо, что опасность позади. Дин тер покрасневшие глаза, хлюпая носом каждые десять секунд, и пытался не думать об отце, которого в этот момент оперировали где-то там, в недрах больницы. Почему-то, стоило Дину прикрыть глаза, и ему виделась операционная, хирурги и персонал в которой вместо операционных костюмов носили карнавальные маски, а с лампы свешивалась большая паутина с картонным пауком на ней.  
– Дин, эй, Дин, – Сэм осторожно тронул его за плечо, – ты как?  
– А? – Дин вскинул голову, ошалело осматриваясь.  
– Мистер Винчестер? – голос раздался прямо над Дином, словно глас божий. Дин поднял голову и немедленно вскочил, увидев перед собой среднего возраста врача в зеленом кителе, на груди которого болталась марлевая повязка.  
– Мы оба Винчестеры, – вмешался Сэм, приходя брату на помощь, – это Дин, а я Сэм. Мы сыновья Джона Винчестера.  
Врач кивнул и, окинув взглядом шумное, полное народа помещение, едва заметно поморщился.  
– Нам нужно поговорить. Давайте пройдем в мой кабинет.  
Дин и Сэм последовали за врачом, который быстро пересек зал, потом свернул в коридор направо и наконец толкнул какую-то дверь.  
– Садитесь, – не слишком радушно предложил он и сам занял место за своим столом, заваленном какими-то папками, бумагами, дисками и даже лентами кардиограмм или чего-то вроде них.  
– Должен сообщить вам не слишком хорошие новости, господа, – без обиняков обратился он к братьям и сцепил руки, сжав их так, что костяшки побелели. – Мы прооперировали вашего отца, но, должен признаться, прогноз неблагоприятный.  
– Стоп, стоп, – гнусаво отозвался Дин, – мы вообще не знаем, что произошло.  
– Подробности вам сообщат в полиции, наверняка они захотят, как минимум, побеседовать с вами. Я могу вам рассказать только то, что Джон Винчестер был доставлен скорой помощью в нашу больницу в 19:41. Обследование показало, что он был тяжело ранен режуще-колющим предметом в область груди. Клинок оружия был весьма длинным, к тому же трехгранной формы, и нанес серьезные повреждения, в том числе, нарушил целостность легкого. Кроме того, был задет один из крупных сосудов, из-за чего началось массивное внутреннее кровотечение. Мы постарались, так сказать, подлатать вашего отца, но, боюсь, повреждения слишком тяжелы, чтобы можно было рассчитывать на благоприятный исход. Мне очень жаль, – суховато завершил врач свои объяснения.  
– Подождите, док, – Дин нахмурился, словно решал самую сложную задачу в мире, – вы хотите сказать, что наш отец...  
– ...умрет? – завершил за него фразу Сэм, поняв, что Дин не сможет выговорить этого слова.  
– Боюсь, это так. Мы делаем все возможное, но он теряет кровь быстрее, чем мы способны восстановить потерю, кроме того, у него на данный момент действует только одно легкое. Ранение очень тяжелое, оно из разряда тех, что могут или почти не причинить вреда, или, стоит клинку пройти на несколько миллиметров дальше или в сторону, убить почти на месте. Вашему отцу очень не повезло.  
– Как... долго? – прошептал Дин, с трудом заставляя себя спросить хоть что-то.  
– Возможно, пара часов. Максимум – сутки. Вы можете пройти к нему, если желаете. 

_Справку о смерти Джона Винчестера с датой 1 ноября 2006 года получил Сэм. Дин сидел в нанятом катафалке, безучастно глядя в окно. Джона похоронили в годовщину смерти Мэри, четвертого. После похорон Дин, и Сэм вернулись в округ Нью-Йорк, надеясь узнать хоть что-то новое, но в деле как будто не было никаких зацепок. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Джона ранили на парковке перед большим придорожным кафе, в каком-то закутке. Кто-то все-таки видел, что случилось, потому что неизвестный мужчина вызвал скорую помощь. Возле тела Джона обнаружили след, который, однако, ничего не дал. Кто был анонимный доброжелатель так и осталось невыясненным. И сколько Дин не расспрашивал завсегдатаев кафе, сколько не мотался, разыскивая возможных свидетелей или мечтая напороться на убийцу, он не продвинулся в расследовании дальше полиции.  
Сэм провел с ним девять месяцев, терпя дурное настроение Дина, его вспышки ярости и страсти к разрушению, бесчисленные пьянки, такие же бесчисленные похмелья, приступы вины и приступы ненависти ко всему, а потом не выдержал. Сыграла и беседа со старым другом отца, Бобби Сингером, который после одного несчастного случая не смог больше работать водителем, а переквалифицировался в диспетчера для независимых дальнобойщиков, подыскивая им заказы. Бобби пообещал по мере сил присмотреть за Дином, и Сэм вернулся в Стэнфорд, где Джессика уже слегка занервничала, ожидая возвращения тогда еще не совсем жениха, но уже больше, чем друга, и приступил к учебе, не желая гоняться за призраком. Дин вернулся в прежнюю фирму и занял место отца, отказавшись напрочь от напарника. Два года он крутил баранку, не выдержал в конце концов и послал всю работу к чертям собачьим. Дав ему подебоширить пару месяцев по всем барам вдоль шестьдесят шестой трассы, Сэм занялся поиском подходящих рабочих мест, пока не нашел Шеви-Лэнд* неподалеку от бара Эллен. И не уговорил Дина поехать туда, который как раз вынырнул на поверхность и желал вернуться к нормальной жизни._

Воспоминания Дина прервала Эллен, отправившаяся на его поиски.  
– Вот ты где, – вместо приветствия воскликнула она, – хватит стоять, перетаскивай тыквы внутрь. Будем сейчас резать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Шеви-Лэнд - частный музей фермера Монте Холлертца в Небраске, не очень далеко от "Дома у дороги". Хозяин музея с 1972 года коллекционирует старые Шевроле и другие сопутствующие материалы и средства передвижения.


	4. Глава 3

Джо приехала не накануне Хэллоуина, как обещала, а на два дня раньше, появившись неожиданно вечером двадцать восьмого посередине "Дома у дороги". После радостного "Мама!" последовало еще более радостное и громкое "Дин!", и тонкие, но неожиданно сильные руки обхватили Дина за шею, а к не слишком старательно выбритой щеке прижалась нежные девичьи губки. Потом последовали еще несколько возгласов, которыми Джо поприветствовала Кастиэля, Гарта, нагрянувшего внезапно, пару постоянных и хорошо знакомых клиентов, но ни один из возгласов не смог бы сравниться с последним.  
– Эш! – выкрикнула вдруг Джо и метнулась через весь зал.  
С легкой ревностью Дин наблюдал, как Джо повисла на шее у как обычно растрепанного айтишника, как тот обнял ее, как они друг на друга смотрели. Именно выражение искрящегося счастья в глазах обоих ранило неожиданно больно. Дин поймал себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы тоже вот так, чтобы кто-то радовался ему, просто радовался тому, что он есть. 

Не прошло и часа, а Дин был уже основательно навеселе.  
– Ты обя-за-тель-но должен пойти на вечеринку, – втолковывала ему Джо, уютно устроившись на коленях Эша. Ее мать время от времени бросала на нее не слишком одобрительные взгляды, но не вмешивалась. – Мы заранее уже договорились о доме, будет огромный торт, все придут в костюмах... Хэй, Кастиэль, – Джо вдруг резко дернулась и поймала проходившего мимо Кастиэля за руку: – Ты не забыл, что обещал мне в конце лета, перед тем как я уехала?  
– Помогать твоей матери во всем, – немедленно отозвался Кастиэль, глядя куда-то на угол стола.  
– А еще?  
– Как следует питаться.  
Джо прыснула, но тут же натянула на лицо серьезное выражение:  
– А еще? Только честно, не увиливай. Иначе я напомню.  
Кастиэль тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд со стола на носки своих растоптанных ботинок:  
– Пойти на вечеринку по случаю Хэллоуина.  
– Умница. Обещал, признаешь?  
– Обещал.  
– Пойдешь?  
Кастиэль как-то странно двинул головой, словно у него затекла шея, и он хотел ее размять, но вдруг передумал в середине движения. Вздохнув еще раз, он кивнул.  
– Умница, – повторила Джо и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. – И обязательно в костюме!  
Она развернулась опять к столу и повернулась к Дину:  
– Спорим, ты наденешь ковбойский костюм, Дин, – с улыбкой обратилась она к сидевшему напротив нее Винчестеру.  
Тот кивнул и поспешил запить согласие большим огненным глотком неразбавленного виски.  
Гарт с трудом приподнял голову от столешницы, на которой покоился последние полчаса, и, икнув, громко сообщил:  
– А я буду Малибу-Барби, – после чего со стуком уронил голову обратно и тоненько нежно захрапел, удивительно попадая в такт доносившемуся из музыкального автомата Джонни Кэшу. 

***

Вечером тридцать первого октября Дин сидел перед барной стойкой, рисуя лучики мокрому отпечатку бутылки. Эллен подошла, решительно отобрала почти полную бутылку и вытерла стойку. После чего поставила два стакана, плеснула в каждый виски, взяла один и протянула его Дину, предлагая чокнуться. Тот не стал отказываться. Проглотив алкоголь, Эллен чуть сморщилась, потом пододвинула к себе поднос с чистыми стаканами и принялась перетирать их полотенцем. В баре было пусто, большинство завсегдатаев остались дома и сопровождали сейчас детишек во время сбора сладостей или готовились встретиться с друзьями и отпраздновать как следует. Не было даже Кастиэля, который, казалось, просто жил в заведении. Дин даже не сразу понял, что Эллен обращается к нему, когда она начала говорить, слишком тихо и ломко звучал ее обычно такой уверенный голос.  
– Билл в тот день поехал на рынок. Там продукты подешевле были и все свежее. Я помню, как дверь открылась, и его внесли сюда на одеяле. Кто-то прикрыл ему лицо кепкой. Я подошла, встала возле него на колени, взяла его за руку... Она была еще почти теплая. И все смотрела на эту кепку. Она была синяя, с красной выцветшей вставкой спереди, а на ней какие-то буквы, полустертые. Я хотела ее снять, но кто-то меня удержал. Это был твой отец, Дин, он как раз оказался здесь. Он мне не позволил приподнять эту кепку. Если честно, я в тот момент хотела все бросить. Взять Джо и отправиться куда глаза глядят. Вот так сразу, не дожидаясь ничего. Зачем мне тут было оставаться? Этот бар был его идеей, его детищем, я всегда была только на подхвате... А потом Джон помог мне подняться и сесть за стол и сказал: "Он бы не хотел. Все, что он делал, было ради тебя и малышки. Ради вас он вставал утром каждый день". Я тогда не поняла его. И долго не понимала. А потом он приехал как-то, и я смотрела, как он помогает Сэму вылезти из грузовика, как ты выпрыгнул следом... И подумала, каково было ему остаться без всего, без жены, без дома, с двумя детьми, один из которых был совсем крошкой. А он справился. Посмотри на Сэма, посмотри на себя. И вот тогда я и поняла, что он хотел мне сказать. Билл тоже хотел, чтобы мы были счастливы, во что бы то ни стало. Он не хотел бы, чтобы мы все теряли, чтобы только из-за того, что ушел он, ушли бы и мы. И твой отец тоже никогда не хотел, чтоб ты, Дин, пустил свою жизнь псу под хвост из-за того, что произошло. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты убегал от жизни. Он бы хотел, чтобы ты жил.  
Дин наклонил голову, пряча глаза.  
– Знаешь, пока ты не живешь нормальной жизнью, выигрывает тот ублюдок. Он словно и тебя поймал на острие ножа и не дает дышать. А ты убегаешь от него. Или как водоворот – ты в него попал и движешься по течению. А теперь подумай, что тебя ждет, если ты не выплывешь? Куда тебя утянет, на какую глубину? Ты помнишь, что отец тебе всегда повторял?  
– "Чтобы от себя убежать, надо знать, кто ты такой. А так получается только бег по кругу", – процитировал Дин на память.  
– Вот. А ты все бежишь и бежишь, сам не зная куда. Так, может, попробовать пожить как все? Иди, сходи на эту вечеринку, побудь с другими молодыми людьми, твой отец был бы рад этому. Он бы гордился, если бы ты перестал бегать и постарался понять, что именно тебе нужно.  
Дин опустил голову еще ниже, потом медленно сполз с высокого стула. Эллен вытерла руки, бросила полотенце на стол и вышла к нему, обогнув стойку. Она крепко обняла Дина, поглаживая по спине.  
– Хватит бегать и хватит плыть по течению. Пора выбираться, Дин. 

***

Кастиэль вернулся в пансион уже почти в восемь вечера. У него оставался примерно час на сборы, прежде чем должны были приехать Джо и Эш, чтобы захватить его на вечеринку.  
Само слово вызывало у Кастиэля внутри неприятную сосущую тяжесть. Он никогда еще в своей жизни не бывал на чем-то, что хоть отдаленно напомнило бы вечеринку, если не считать церковных базаров, которые они устраивали в общине время от времени. Пока он учился в школе, его никто никуда не приглашал, да Кастиэль и представить себе никогда бы не смог, что пошел бы куда-то развлекаться. Ни отец, ни, тем более, пастырь Захария, у которого следовало отпрашиваться для любой незапланированной отлучки, не позволили бы ему пойти куда-то. А потом Кастиэлю не выдавалась возможность, бездомных автостопщиков на праздники не зовут.  
И вот вечеринка и сразу на Хэллоуин, праздник, который у Кастиэля ассоциировался исключительно со стыдом и болью. Он ни разу еще не переодевался и даже не знал, как именно это, собственно говоря, делается.  
Поэтому он решил воспользоваться нарядом, который когда-то принадлежал ему самому.  
Придя домой, Кастиэль привычно аккуратно повесил на плечики плащ, тщательно оправив его, чтобы избежать ненужных складок. Потом повесил на стул пиджак, который надевал для тепла. Ночные заморозки красноречиво напоминали о том, что не за горами зима, но он все никак не мог перебороть себя и сменить привычный костюм на что-то более практичное. Костюм давал ощущение стабильности, он был словно броня.  
Кастиэль в который раз осмотрел свою комнату. Любому человеку, привыкшему к нормальному жилью, она показалась бы убогой и холодной на вид, но Кастиэль считал ее чуть ли не дворцом. Еще бы – в ней был письменный стол, который принадлежал только Кастиэлю, за которым можно было сидеть в любое время дня и ночи. В ней была кровать, узкая, односпальная и только его. Никаких конкурентов в борьбе за одеяло, никаких чужих ног, толкающихся всю ночь, никакого храпа, никаких щипков и нарочито случайных поглаживаний ночами. То, что спать одному было порой одиноко, Кастиэль рассматривал как необходимую плату за свободу. Кроме кровати и стола со стулом в комнате был еще шкаф, старый, поеденный жучками, немного косой, но – целый шкаф для одного Кастиэля.  
Он подошел и распахну створки. Внутри висели две белые рубашки, самые обычные. На полочке несколько самых дешевых футболок из Уолл-маркта, тех, что продаются пять штук за семь долларов. На другой полке пара полотенец, кое-какое белье, носки, носовые платки. Одна пара запасных брюк и аккуратно свернутые больничные вещи. Кастиэль провел ладонью по белой, теперь слегка пожелтевшей ткани. Он не был уверен, что одежда пациента психбольницы может быть расценена как полноценный костюм, но ничего другого у него не было. Он принялся медленно раздеваться, исподтишка поглядывая на себя в зеркало, укрепленное изнутри одной из створок шкафа. Его взгляд задерживался на изъянах, которыми его щедро одарила природа, а Захария еще и добавил. Кожа неестественно бледная, какие-то родинки, никаких мускулов, слишком худой и нетренированный, там и тут следы от давних наказаний, теперь уже бледные и как будто выцветшие. Кому он сдался? И нечего себя обманывать, вдруг прикрикнул он на себя самого, зачем ты ему? Ты – бледная немочь, дохляк, у которого нет ничего, кроме того, что на нем да пары книжек, зачем такому как Дин нужен такой как Кастиэль? Тебе и так повезло, ты больше года прожил в тепле и покое, о тебе заботились, у тебя появился дом, даже если этот дом – пансион для одиночек с дурацким названием. И у тебя есть люди, которых ты смеешь называть друзьями, которые обращаются к тебе, разговаривают с тобой и даже приглашают пойти с ними повеселиться. Вот и будь доволен.  
Кастиэль отложил рубашку, потом так же медленно и нерешительно стянул брюки. Оправил не слишком удобные трусы, но никаких других он сроду не носил, поэтому покупал одинаковые по мере необходимости. Взял в руки белые брюки на резинке, вспоминая, как ему пришлось их надеть в первый раз. Потом натянул рубашку. И опять замер, рассматривая себя в зеркале, пытаясь сообразить, он ли это.  
В дверь раздался стук, и Кастиэль вздрогнул.  
Он распахнул дверь и нос к носу столкнулся с мужчиной, который жил в комнате напротив.  
– О, Кастиэль, собрался на вечеринку?  
Кастиэль виновато втянул голову в плечи.  
– И кто же ты у нас? – Бальтазар просочился в комнату, хотя Кастиэль его вроде не приглашал.  
– Пациент, – негромко ответил Кастиэль, надеясь, что сосед вскоре уйдет.  
– Я вижу, – Бальтазар хитро прищурился, – и такой реалистичный. Где надыбал? Это настоящий костюм?  
Кастиэль кивнул, не желая вдаваться в подробности того, как заполучил эти вещи. Бальтазар не стал настаивать. Он задумчиво обошел Кастиэля кругом, напомнив тому мисс Маршо, которая в школе ставила спектакль. Она так же ходила вокруг своих десятилетних актеров, придирчиво рассматривая их сценические костюмы.  
– У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Погоди-ка...  
– Куда? Не надо, я уже готов, сейчас за мной приедут...  
Но Бальтазар его уже не слушал. Он торопливо вышел из комнаты, донесся шум, а потом он так же стремительно вернулся.  
– Вот, – гордо сообщил он и протянул Кастиэлю нечто темное, – борода. Искусственная. У тебя слишком приличный вид. Сейчас мы сделаем из тебя настоящего сумасшедшего.  
– Не надо, – попытался отказаться Кастиэль, но Бальтазар его словно не слушал.  
Кастиэль понял, что лучше сдаться, чем спорить.

***

Джо и Эш задержались, и Кастиэль, который никак не мог успокоиться и после ухода Бальтазара, то нервно бродил по комнате, поправляя стул, покрывало на кровати, перекладывая книги со стола на полку, потом с полки на стол, то заставлял себя сесть, чтобы вскочить уже через минуту. Дурацкая борода, которую Бальтазар приклеил каким-то специальным клеем, мешала и чесалась, хотелось ее отодрать, но Бальтазар запретил прикасаться. Волосы он ему намазал гелем, и, глядя на себя в зеркало, Кастиэлю невольно приходили в голову не самые приятные ассоциации. Пожалуй, даже в психбольнице Кастиэль никогда не выглядел таким... сумасшедшим, как сейчас.  
Наконец раздался звук мотора, и перед домом с истошным визгом колодок затормозил далеко не новый пикап Эша. Кастиэль подскочил к окну, чтобы удостовериться, что это именно те, кого он ожидал, потом подхватил ключ и, забыв даже запереть дверь в комнату, заторопился к входной двери. Замер перед ней, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и нажал на дверную ручку.  
– Вау, Кастиэль, да ты крут, чувак, – расплылся в улыбке Эш. Кастиэль во все глаза смотрел на черно-белую раскраску, которая полностью покрывала его лицо. На голове у Эша красовался черный парик, а сам он был затянут в какие-то невероятные то ли кожаные, то ли еще какие-то неприлично узкие шмотки. Джо, напротив, была похожа на ангела, Кастиэль рассмотрел острые накладки на ушах, сложную прическу, украшенную спереди косичками над ушами и серебристо поблескивающую диадему. Остальной костюм был скрыт теплой длинной курткой.  
– Запрыгивай, – махнула она ему рукой и подвинулась ближе к Эшу, освобождая место на сиденье, – а ты кто? Мерфи из „Полета над гнездом кукушки“?  
– Я не знаю Мерфи, – смущенно пробормотал Кастиэль, устраиваясь и аккуратно прикрывая дверь. – Я просто переоделся. 

***

Кастиэль забился в самый угол полутемной гостиной, на какой-то диван, прихватив стакан пива, из которого время от времени делал микроскопические глотки. Вокруг было шумно, людно, музыка напоминала плотную завесу, сквозь которую другие звуки доносились лишь изредка. Джо и Эш исчезли в людском водовороте, и Кастиэль чувствовал себя ужасно потерянным.  
– Эй, приятель, свободно? – неожиданно возле Кастиэля плюхнулся пьяный просто до поросячьего визга Дин.  
– Эммм, да, – промямлил Кастиэль, чувствуя, что щекам становится неожиданно жарко.  
– Крутая вечеринка, – проорал Дин, – тебе как?  
– Нормально, – ответил Кастиэль. Пожалуй, ему стоило пойти поискать другое убежище.  
– Я Дин, – неожиданно развернулся Дин к нему и протянул руку.  
– Я... – Кастиэль задумался. Неужели Дин не узнал его? Или просто играет, изображая незнакомца? – Я Джимми, – наконец выдавил Кастиэль, и закашлялся, чувствуя, как сжимается пересохшее враз горло. Дин поднял свой стакан, в котором явно плескалось что-то градусом значительно повыше пива, салютуя Кастиэлю, а потом отпил несколько жадных глотков. Кастиэль последовал его примеру и опустошил свой стакан наполовину. Дин откинулся на спинку, вольготно расположившись и забросив одну руку куда-то Кастиэлю за плечи.  
– А ты местный?  
– Н-нет, – ответил Кастиэль, – друзья пригласили.  
– Меня тоже, – кивнул Дин, – хорошие друзья. Но кое-кого я здесь знаю. Вон, смотри, видишь омара? – Дин пальцем ткнул куда-то в зал. Кастиэль рассмотрел покачивающиеся над головами танцующих клешни и вспомнил, что видел уже парня в таком костюме. Правда, он принял его за рака. – Это Митч, хозяин дома. А вон там, – Дин ткнул в сторону, – там мой друг Гарт. Он сегодня Барби. А его подруга – Кен. А это...  
В этот момент у Дина зачесался нос, и он принялся тереть его, пытаясь избавиться от зуда. Вдруг как чертик из коробки рядом с ними появился Эш и с воплем: "И на тебя компромат пригодится!", – щелкнул затвором поляроида. Дин немедленно взвился и рванул за ним, расталкивая людей. Догнал он его в кухне, которая напоминала поле боя двух десятков безумных поваров.  
– Эш! Отдай, чувак, слушай!  
Эш тряс головой, так, что черный парик, из-под которого лезли его собственные длинные волосы, чудом держался у него на голове. Неожиданно в кухне появилась Джо.  
– Дин, – довольно резко осадила она его, весьма удачно копируя собственную мать. – Где твой костюм?  
– Ну дак, на мне же, – осклабился Дин, разворачиваясь, и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, – костюм дальнобойщика. Самый что ни на есть настоящий.  
И тут Эш, судя по всему, решил привести свое намерение по отношению к Джо в исполнение. Небрежно швырнув в Дина фотографией, он подхватил девушку под руку и повел в зал. Дин, шатаясь, с трудом вписался в дверной проем и последовал за парочкой, в то время как на фотографии как раз начали проступать смутные отпечатки двух лиц.  
Неожиданно музыка стихла, и загорелся яркий свет. Гости недовольно забормотали. Кто-то громко выражал свое недовольство преждевременным окончанием вечеринки, откуда-то из кухни, вероятно, от задней двери, где собралась теплая компания с косячком, гулявшим по кругу, раздался нервный вопль: „Тикаем! Врассыпную, тогда не всех поймают!“  
В центре же гостиной все уже поняли, что намечается что-то особенно.  
Эш вывел Джо на середину зала и церемонно опустился перед ней на одно колено. Они выглядели донельзя нелепо вдвоем – эльфийская принцесса и солист „Кисс“, являя одновременно сцену единения противоположностей.  
– Джо, – громко начал Эш, – я тут подумал...  
– Не тяни кота за хвост, приятель, – пробасил кто-то из толпы. Большинство гостей к этому моменту собрались в гостиной и внимательно следили за происходящим.  
– Джоанна Бет Харвелл, выходи за меня, – выпалил Эш, словно с моста в реку прыгнул. Кастиэлю даже показалось, что тот зажмурился.  
Он достал из кармана замшевый мешочек и вытащил кольцо. Джо стояла, прижав ладонь ко губам. Эш осторожно взял ее левую руку и надел кольцо на безымянный палец.  
– Целуй ее, – заорал все-тот же басовитый голос. Кастиэль оглянулся и ошарашенно уставился на Дина, который отнял ладони ото рта и нагло подмигнул ему. Эш встал на ноги и нерешительно потянул Джо за руку на себя. Та не сопротивлялась и сразу с готовностью прижалась к нему. Как только их губы соприкоснулись, раздался взрыв аплодисментов. Эш и Джо увлеченно целовались, прекратив это занятие всего на пару секунд. Джо воспользовалась этим и притянула голову Эша к себе.  
– Она согласна, – выкрикнул он, сияя улыбкой мощностью в двести киловатт.  
В зале засвистели. Все хлопали. Кто-то выключил свет, зазвучала романтическая мелодия, которую Кастиэль не признал.  
Все в доме начали делиться на парочки, повисая друг на друге и неуклюже переминаясь не в такт. Кастиэль принялся медленно отступать, надеясь забраться обратно в угол. У него появились сомнения в том, что Джо и Эш вспомнят о нем, и он все никак не мог решить – уйти ли сразу, в надежде добраться до дома общественным транспортом, или залезть в тихий закуток в доме и переночевать. Спать где придется было ему не в новинку.  
Наверное, ему все же стоило смотреть, куда он шел, потому что неожиданно он уперся спиной в довольно твердое препятствие, которое, ко всему прочему, еще и обхватило его конечностями. Кастиэль дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из непрошенных объятий, когда ему на шею кто-то горячо дохнул и вполне знакомый голос Дина прошелестел, едва слышный за музыкой:  
– Куда торопишься?  
Кастиэлю было неловко стоять близко к кому-то в присутствии такого количества людей, он словно снова попал в один из дней накануне Дня всех святых, день, когда следовало принять наказание за грехи, совершенные за год. Его омыло забытым за последнее время чистым незамутненным стыдом, от которого хотелось воткнуть голову хоть в пол, лишь бы не встретиться ни с кем взглядом. Казалось, что все, буквально все смотрят на них сейчас, и что сейчас они соберутся, и будут тыкать пальцами, разевая страшные черные провалы ртов, из которых льются обвинения, бесконечные обвинения. Он с трудом нашел в себе силы, чтобы ответить:  
– Я... никуда, – негромко отозвался он, вздрагивая и, кажется, даже ощущая удары сердца Дина.  
– Потанцуем, Джимми?  
– Я не... танцую, – с запинкой признался Кастиэль.  
– Если честно, я тоже, – с пьяной откровенностью сообщил Дин. – Зато я порой делаю кое-что другое.  
– Да, и что же? – задав вопрос, Кастиэль чуть не откусил себе язык. Надо было сразу уйти, а не стоять и не вести дурацкую беседу с потугами на флирт.  
– Соблазняю неловких бородатых ангелов в странных белых одеждах, – вместо точки Дин запечатлел влажный горячий поцелуй на шее Кастиэля.  
– Я не ангел.  
– Конечно, нет. Совсем, совсем не ангел.  
Все это пьяное невнятное бормотание отдавалось где-то в горле, напоминая щекотку, нечто такое, что жутко раздражало и одновременно было приятно настолько, что хотелось, чтобы оно никогда не кончалось. Дин тянул его медленно, шаг за шагом, за собой, не давая возможности оглянуться, и Кастиэль никак не мог набраться решимости, чтобы вырваться из подобных водовороту объятий.  
– Дин... не надо, – предпринял Кастиэль последнюю попытку, и услышал, как что-то скрипнуло, а потом Дин ловко заставил его шагнуть его в какую-то комнату. Щелкнул замок на двери, и в ту же секунду Кастиэль оказался распластанным по этой самой двери. Горячая ладонь скользнула под рубаху, царапая непривычную к чужим прикосновениям кожу застарелыми мозолями, пахнущее алкоголем и мятой дыхание коснулось лица. Кастиэль почувствовал губы, которые мягко прижались к его скуле и, петляя, добрались до уха. Влажный кончик языка очертил ушную раковину, нырнув напоследок внутрь, потом на секунду Кастиэль перестал его чувствовать, и в этот момент губы Дины оказались на его собственных.  
Кастиэль предпочел не шевелиться, позволяя Дину исследовать себя, и тот беззастенчиво воспользовался этим.  
– Может, пройдем чуть дальше? – Дин прервал поцелуй и за руку потянул Кастиэля на себя. – Тут есть кровать.  
Кастиэль снова запаниковал, и Дин осознал это каким-то шестым чувством. Он вдруг остановился и сказал почти трезвым голосом:  
– Чувак, я тебя не держу. Не хочешь – дверь у тебя за спиной.  
И отпустил его руку. Лишившись этой направляющей руки Кастиэль почувствовал себя брошенным. Это был шанс, всем шансам шанс. А наутро Дин, возможно, ничего и не вспомнит. Наверняка не вспомнит.  
– Джимми? – донесся голос откуда-то из темноты.  
Кастиэль слишком быстро вскинул руку и чуть не ткнул Дину в глаз.  
– Я... хочу, – неуверенно сказал он, – но я...  
– Расслабься, чувак, сегодня твоя золотая ночь.  
Кастиэль неуверенно сделал шаг вперед, надеясь только на одно – что не споткнется по дороге и не рухнет на что-нибудь. Комната оказалась, однако, не слишком большой, так что вскоре его колени коснулись чего-то. Под руками была мягкая стеганая ткань, значит, именно до кровати он и добрался.  
Он остановился, не будучи уверенным, следует ли ему сесть или сразу лечь или... додумывать он не стал, опасаясь самого себя. Он слышал шорох, почти беззвучные чертыхания, а потом уже знакомые руки потянули подол рубахи вверх. Кастиэль вскинул руки, и Дин легко стянул с него верхнюю часть костюма. Кастиэль шумно выдохнул, когда обнаженная твердая грудь прижалась к его спине, и инстинктивно подался вперед, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений напряженного члена, который скользнул по ткани его штанов. Дин поцеловал его в шею, медленно скользя расслабленными ладонями по груди Кастиэля, нарочно задевая соски, время от времени слегка прикусывая кожу на плечах, спине, явно подбираясь к резинке медицинских брюк. Он не торопился, давая Кастиэлю возможность привыкнуть, и все гладил и гладил его, как будто Кастиэль был пугливым животным, и прикосновения могли его успокоить. Он не стал сопротивляться, когда Дин потянул штаны и трусы вниз, аккуратно высвободив член, и спустил их на щиколотки.  
– Давай, ляг, я тебе помогу...  
Кастиэль послушался, быстро устроившись ничком на пахнущем лавандой покрывале, а Дин, несмотря на темноту, без труда справился с его ботинками и отбросил их в стороны, а следом за ними полетели и штаны. Кастиэль лежал, ожидая нового приказа, но того не последовало. Дин просто подтянулся вверх и лег на него, накрывая собой как одеялом.  
– Ты вкусно пахнешь, – вдруг сообщил он, и внезапно перекатился на бок. Не успевший ничего сообразить Кастиэль оказался вдруг на спине, и инстинктивно прикрыл пах руками, чувствуя, как горячо пульсирует под ладонями. Он порадовался, что в комнате была полная темнота.  
– Тебе борода не мешает? – вдруг спросил его Дин, прочесывая искусственную поросль на лице пальцами.  
– Она... не настоящая. Это только для костюма.  
– Ух ты, – обрадовался вдруг Дин – а снять можешь?  
Вместо ответа Кастиэль нащупал краешек бороды и не без труда отлепил его от щеки. Клея Бальтазар явно не пожалел.  
– Ну, как успехи? – судя по направлению звука Дин устроился рядом, положив одну руку Кастиэлю на живот.  
– Крепко приклеилась, – просипел Кастиэль, понемногу отрывая бороду и отдышиваясь после каждого рывка.  
– Может, я тебя отвлеку немного, – предложил Дин, и в этот момент Кастиэль дернул дурацкую бороду изо всех сил, потому что мягкий влажный жар накрыл вдруг его член, заставив прогнуться в пояснице. Он с остервенением дернул еще и еще раз, и на каждое его движение Дин отвечал новой лаской. Кастиэль метался между невероятными, никогда не испытанными ранее ощущениями, и резкой болью, исходившей от стянутой клеем кожи на лице. Он и сам, однако, не заметил, как отклеил бороду, и смог, наконец, сосредоточиться на тех оглушающих ощущениях, что шли от его паха. Дин ненадолго отвлекся, Кастиэль прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, а потом раздался негромкий шорох, и вскоре рот Дина вернулся на прежнее место. Кастиэлю становилось все тяжелее молчать, и он грыз запястье, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Его немного отрезвили пальцы, которые довольно бесцеремонно раздвинули ему ягодицы и попытались втиснуться внутрь.  
– Черт, ты такой узкий, – пробормотал Дин после нескольких попыток, – давно никого не было?  
Кастиэль промычал что-то невразумительное, предпочитая не вдаваться в подробности.  
– У меня тоже, но это поправимо. Давай, расслабься.  
Кастиэль не совсем понял, как именно он должен расслабиться, но, видимо, у него это как-то получилось, потому что Дин протолкнул в него один из пальцев. Что было потом, Кастиэль запомнил не во всех подробностях. Временами было больно, временами – очень хорошо, он то хотел оттолкнуть Дины и смыться, то чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Дин сопел, ругался порой, порой тянулся, чтобы сорвать поцелуй или пощекотать сосок языком, оба взмокли, как после хорошей долгой пробежки, но в конце концов Дин оказался внутри Кастиэля целиком.  
– Терпимо? – поинтересовался он, еще не двигаясь.  
– Ааа... да, наверное, – Кастиэль сосредоточился на своих ощущениях, пытаясь понять, терпимо ли или все-таки нет.  
Дин качнул бедрами, проверяя, получится ли что, и Кастиэль вскрикнул. Не от боли, скорее, от неожиданности. Но Дин понял. Он осторожно приподнял его ногу повыше, облегчая себе доступ, и принялся вбиваться мелкими мерными толчками, не меняя ритма. Кастиэль комкал в пальцах покрывало, не зная куда девать руки. Дин крепко удерживал его, не позволяя отодвинуться, и Кастиэль мог только выдыхать на каждый толчок.  
Кастиэль думал, что подобные вещи занимают много времени, по крайней мере, у других, но Дин не стал затягивать. Он вдруг вжался в Кастиэля, вошел до упора, и тот услышал его шумное натужное дыхание, с жалобными, чуть слышными стонами на каждом выдохе. А потом Дин отодвинулся, и его член выскользнул из недавно такой узкой дырки.  
– Щас... отдышусь... и все сделаю...  
Кастиэль лежал, не совсем понимая, что тот имеет в виду. У него как-то исчезло все желание продолжать, но лишь до того момента, пока Дин не вобрал снова целиком в рот его мягкий опавший член и не принялся довольно грубо, с причмокиваниями, сосать. Одновременно он скользнул пальцами во влажное отверстие, которое легко подалось под нажимом. Внутри Кастиэль был горячий и шелковисто-гладкий, хотелось бесконечно ласкать его вот так, щекоча языком головку и чувствуя, как крепко сжимается анус вокруг пальцев.  
– Я... я... вот... сейчас, – Кастиэль вскинул бедра, прогибаясь, и Дин едва успел отдернуть голову, получив приличную порцию спермы в лицо. – Я тебя... извини, я не хотел, – забормотал Кастиэль.  
Дин подхватил с пола нечто, что выглядело похожим на футболку, и обтер лицо.  
– Да не парься, чувак, все ок, – он коротко хохотнул, чувствуя во всем теле приятную тяжесть. К утру она перестанет быть приятной и обратится в невозможный груз, который полдня, а то и дольше, будет давить на него. После такой знатной пьянки и похмелье наверняка будет знатным.  
– Иди-ка ты сюда, – Дин встал на колени и дополз до изголовья кровати, откинул покрывало и залез под него. Кастиэль скользнул следом, неуверенно прижимаясь к нему сзади.  
– Ты знаешь, я... никогда еще... вот так не делал, – еле слышно пробормотал он.  
– Да ну? – как ни лень было, но Дин счел своим долгом развернуться, чтобы оказаться с Кастиэлем лицом к лицу, даже если в темноте его все равно не было видно. – Снизу ни разу не был?  
Судя по шороху, Кастиэль помотал головой.  
– Ну и как? Не совсем погано?  
– Я... не знаю. Я еще сам не разобрался, то ли это, что мне нужно.  
– Чувак, Джимми, от себя не убежишь. Чтобы от себя убежать, надо знать, кто ты такой. А так получается только бег по кругу, – вдруг выдал Дин, обнимая Кастиэля крепче и зарываясь носом ему в волосы на макушке.  
– Ты любишь Ремарка? – вероятно, Кастиэль был удивлен, но откуда-то из-под покрывала его голос прозвучал довольно спокойно.  
– Не-а, – усмехнулся Дин, – эту фразу мне частенько повторял отец. А я запомнил. А что за чел был этот Ремарк?  
– Писатель, – ответил Кастиэль, поднимаясь повыше и удобно устраиваясь рядом с Дином, вплотную к нему прижавшись: – Писал книги про войну.  
– А, ну тогда понятно. Война для отца была как валерьянка для кошки.  
Дин уснул, а Кастиэль все лежал рядом, вертя произошедшее так и эдак в голове. В нее лезли всякие разные мысли, прежде всего о том, как отреагирует Дин, найдя утром рядом с собой не какого-то Джимми, а Кастиэля. И эта фраза... Его отец любил ее повторять...  
Бег по кругу, бег по кругу, бег по кругу...

***

**Ровно три года назад**

_– И куда же ты путь держишь, Кас-тиэль? – запнувшись на имени, поинтересовался Джон._  
– Все равно. Лишь бы подальше.  
– Что так? Или гонится кто?  
– Если и гонится, то только прошлое.  
– Да ты философ, как я погляжу, – Джон хохотнул, переключая скорость и плавно вписывая длинный трейлер в поворот. – От себя не убежишь. Пока не поймешь, что ты есть – бежать бесполезно. Я тебе так скажу: чтобы от себя убежать, надо знать, кто ты такой. А так получается только бег по кругу. И вот ты кружишься и кружишься как на карусели.  
Кастиэль наклонил голову, пряча глаза. 

Что он знал о Дине?  
Отец Дина был дальнобойщиком, регулярно заезжал в бар к Эллен. Кастиэль видел, как приветствовали Дина другие шоферы, как своего. Дин как-то упомянул, что после смерти отца пришел на его место. А до этого он работал с отцом в паре.  
Джон рассказал, заметив, что Кастиэль смотрит на старую мятую фотографию, укрепленную на щитке перед водительским сиденьем, что у него двое сыновей. Про одного он сказал, что тот студент, а второй... 

_– А старший со мной, у нас практически семейное дело. Вырос, почитай, на заднем сиденье в таких вот грузовиках, а потом просто перебрался сзади вперед, а там и за руль. Обычно я с ним езжу, но он приболел, так что радуйся, парень, будь здесь он, я бы тебя не взял, хоть ты десять раз под колеса кидайся. Места бы не было._

Джон цитировал Ремарка, водил грузовик, и у него был сын, который работал его напарником.

Кастиэль завозился, выбираясь из-под руки Дина, стараясь при этом не потревожить его. Опять все идет насмарку, как тогда, как в тот проклятый день...

Он принялся разыскивать свои вещи. Ощупывая пол в поисках обуви, он ощутил под пальцами какой-то картонный квадратик, и машинально сунул его в карман плаща. Чем меньше следов останется – тем лучше.

Дом был погружен в сонную тишину, когда Кастиэль почти беззвучно прикрыл за собой дверь в гостевую комнату, послужившую им с Дином прибежищем на ночь. Даже не на ночь, с грустью осознал Кастиэль. Какая-то пара часов. Осторожно переступая через тела павших в схватке с алкоголем, он добрался до входной двери и вышел в холодную октябрьскую, нет, уже ноябрьскую ночь. Улица лежала темная и пустынная, только перед некоторыми домами еще мерцали, догорая, свечи в вырезанных тыквах и дурацкие гирлянды. Кастиэль не стал задерживаться. Он не позаботился о том, чтобы взять достаточно денег на такси, рассчитывая на Эша и Джо. Но у тех оказались заботы поважнее. А может, они искали его, пока он... Кастиэль почувствовал, что щеки стали горячими. 

Как оказалось, не так уж и далеко было до пансионата. Кастиэль пробрался в свою комнату, аккуратно перешагнув через две скрипучие ступеньки у подножия лестницы. Осмотрелся. Открыл шкаф и переоделся в костюм. Человек в костюме вызывает уважение и доверие. Взял накопленные за последний год пятьсот долларов с мелочью. Больше брать с собой было нечего. Он сложил библиотечные книги стопкой на середине стола и положил на них свое читательское удостоверение. Рядом положил два ключа – от комнаты и от входной двери. И конверт с месячной платой за проживание, приготовленный для Габриэля. Жаль, что попрощаться нельзя, но так лучше. Меньше следов. Меньше ниточек, дернув за которые, можно добраться до него. Стыдно, что реквизитную бороду он Бальтазару вернуть не сможет.  
Перед тем, как выйти, Кастиэль погладил спинку своей кровати. Это была его первая собственная кровать, его и ничья больше. В ней он чувствовал себя защищенным. В ней было тепло. Ему нравилось засыпать в ней.  
Вздохнув, он вышел из комнаты и торопливо спустился вниз. Дверь скрипнула, словно говоря до свидания. Кастиэль оглянулся и зашагал к остановке междугородных автобусов.

Не прошло и часа, как очередной безликий "Грейхаунд" затормозил и с шипением распахнул перед ним двери. Рассвет Кастиэль встретил пять часов спустя в трестах милях от "Дома у дороги", у окна ехавшего в Альбукерке автобуса. Он натянул плащ, от недосыпа и печальной усталости его знобило. Сунул руку в карман и нащупал в нем что-то, чего не должно было там быть. С поляроидной фотографии на него не смотрел Дин, с остервенением теревший нос, зато из-за его плеча выглядывал он сам, какой-то напуганный, с темной и довольно длинной бородой. Вот уж поистине сумасшедший дом на выезде.  
Кастиэль аккуратно спрятал фотографию в истертый бумажник, принадлежавший еще его отцу, и уставился в окно. От мелькавших телеграфных столбов, от серого асфальта с белой разметкой, от мрачной позднеосенней сырости слезились глаза.


	5. Глава 4

**Три года спустя, осень 2012**

Звонок раздался октябрьским вечером. Еще не отсмеявшись после какой-то шутки, Эллен взяла трубку, и улыбка сползла с ее лица.  
– Эллен, это Сэм, – услышала она, – Винчестер. Мне нужен Дин, а я никак не могу до него дозвониться. Не знаешь, где он?  
– Знаю, – Эллен почувствовала, что внутри защемило, как бывает при плохом предчувствии, – сейчас позову.  
Положив трубку на стойку мембраной вниз, она крикнула в зал:  
– Эй, Дин, к телефону.  
В зале раздались одобрительные смешки и посыпались шуточки, сводившиеся к тому, что кому-то явно не терпится выпрыгнуть из трусов, раз уже в бар звонят. Отшучиваясь, Дин ловко лавировал между столиками, собрав на ходу несколько пустых бокалов, и наконец осторожно опустил тяжело нагруженный поднос, на котором громоздились кружки для пива и стаканы всех мастей и размеров, на стойку и поднял трубку.  
– Дин Винчестер, – бросил он. – О, Сэм, привет! Как дела? Как твои костюмы, не размножаются уже сами по себе? Как работа?  
– Дин, – голос Сэма выдавал напряжение в котором он находился. Вся шутливость мигом слетела с Дина, и он повернулся к бару спиной, прикрывая трубку.  
– Я слушаю, Сэмми, – хрипловато бросил он.  
– Дин, возможно, что найден убийца отца.

***

Уже спустя час после разговора импала неслась прямиком на восток, распугивая припозднившихся фермеров и обгоняя трейлеры, недовольно гудевшие ей вслед. Дин беспокойно постукивал по рулю, бесконечно прокручивая в голове разговор с Сэмом. Процесс в Нью-Йорке. Появился какой-то свидетель убийства, который молчал целых шесть лет. Шесть гребаных лет убийца ходил по земле и жил себе припеваючи, а отец гнил в земле! Дин вдавил педаль газа почти до упора, заставив двигатель натужно взреветь, и выругался. В этот момент он ненавидел этого свидетеля почти так же сильно, как и убийцу.

***

Сэм еще не спал, когда Дин постучал в дверь снятого братом номера в весьма приличной гостинице. Шагнув внутрь, Дин на секунду замер. Возле двери стоял шкаф, и в его зеркальной дверце он увидел себя, бледного, с обметанными, обкусанными губами и синяками вокруг провалившихся глаз. Сэм молча притянул его к себе, и Дина затопило облегчение. Все-таки он не один. Их двое.  
– Рассказывай.  
– Может, хоть умоешься?  
– Умоюсь. Я не уши мыть буду, так что давай.  
Бросив на выглядевшую нетронутой кровать куртку, Дин прошел прямиком в ванную. Сэм последовал за ним и встал, опершись плечом о косяк, наблюдая за тем, как Дин моет руки, а потом умывается, заодно влажной ладонью приходясь по шее.  
– Ну?  
– В общем, в Нью-Йорке идет процесс против одного руководителя секты, "Ангельское братство". Не слыхал?  
Дин мотнул головой и потянулся за полотенцем.  
– И вот в процессе... процесса всплыло имя Джона Винчестера.  
– А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Дин, я работаю в крупной адвокатской конторе, каждый день мы получаем сводки о наиболее важных и заметных актуальных процессах. И вот в одной из сводок я и увидел эту информацию. Я проверил кое-что и решил сообщить тебе.  
– Это серьезно? Сэм, это серьезно?  
– Дин, слушания идут уже не первую неделю, и убийство – только часть обвинения. Этот чувак, Захария Митчелл, он там таких дел наворотил.  
– А кто свидетель? Или этот Захария сам признался?  
Дин прошел в комнату и тяжело опустился на стул.  
– Выпить нет чего?  
Сэм заглянул в маленький холодильник и в бар.  
– Водка.  
– Давай, – махнул Дин рукой. – Можешь сразу парочку прихватить.  
Сэм принес пять маленьких бутылочек "Смирноффа". Братья открутили крышечки, отсалютовали друг другу и выпили, одинаково сморщившись в конце.  
– Такие как Захария не признаются даже на дыбе. Он строит из себя святого мученика. Вообще процесс хлипкий, все поставлено на одного основного свидетеля. Если с ним что-то случится, останутся только косвенные улики. Но парень выкладывает информацию не жалея! – не без восхищения завершил Сэм.  
– А что с отцом?  
– Завтра будет перекрестный допрос именно по этому делу. Сами все и услышим. Я уже позаботился о пропусках, нас в любом случае пустят в зал. Не исключено, что потом даже вызовут для показаний. Так что может все-таки спать?  
Вместо ответа Дин хмуро кивнул и, не снимая одежды, повалился на кровать. 

***

Несмотря на то, что, по утверждению Сэма, процесс был громким, проходил он в довольно старом судебном здании с небольшим залом для зрителей. Пробираясь за Сэмом сквозь толпу репортеров, Дин удивленно вертел головой. Конечно, убийство всегда привлекает газетных подельщиков, но он сомневался, что история гибели простого дальнобойщика могла сама по себе привлечь такое внимание.  
– В чем дело, Сэм? Что за толпа?  
Сэм вытащил желтоватую папку для бумаг из-под мышки и протянул Дину:  
– Я и сам пока не все успел прочесть, но, похоже, там вскрываются такие факты... Посмотришь на досуге.  
Дин кивнул, сунул папку под мышку и наконец-то они вошли в здание суда. Для этого Сэму пришлось показать охраннику при входе свое удостоверение и пропуска, которые он получил на них с Дином.  
– Это всегда так? – поинтересовался Дин, вздрагивая от гулко хлопнувшей двери за спиной.  
– Обычно нет. Судя по всему, никто не ожидал такого ажиотажа. Речь шла в первую очередь о секте, а потом журналисты раздули из этого дела огромный костер. Нашли где-то бывшую сектантку, которая во всех подробностях расписала, как они там жили-были, и это произвело впечатление. Ну и потом обвинение в убийстве, религиозный деятель убивает дальнобойщика на стоянке. Ты там не особо сходи с ума, когда будешь читать предположения, это на девяносто девять процентов полная чушь, высосанная из желания привлечь внимание к собственной статье, – Сэм покосился, уверенно ведя Дина по коридорам. – Я сам взбесился поначалу, хотя и понимал, как и что пишется.  
– Угу, – пробормотал Дин, который осматривал помещение, в которое они вошли.  
Зал показался ему поначалу довольно большим, но это ощущение создавали в первую очередь высокий потолок и большие окна, через которые лился серый осенний свет. В передней части доминировал судейский стол, возле которого на возвышении было место для показаний, и еще столик пониже слева. Кресло свидетеля было повернуто так, чтобы он сидел лицом к присяжным. Место для обвиняемого еще пустовало, как и все остальные тоже. Братья уселись через несколько рядов наискосок от стола для подсудимого. Дину не терпелось взглянуть на человека, который шесть лет назад воткнул в их отца кинжал и бросил того истекать кровью на стоянке для грузовиков на самой границе штата Нью-Йорк.  
Поскольку ничего особенного пока не происходило, он решил посмотреть, что же именно находилось в папке. Это оказалась подборка копий вырезок из разных газет, на каждой сверху была аккуратно надписана дата, название газеты и страница, на которой эта самая статься располагалась. Сразу было видно, что чем дальше, тем длиннее становятся статьи. В первой, расположенной, если верить пометке, на седьмой странице, в разделе хроники, содержались только сведения о начале судебного разбирательства по поводу обвинения, выдвинутого против преподобного Захарии Митчелла, пастыря церкви „Ангельское братство“. В списке обвинений значилась принуждение, растрата и мошенничество. Да, обычно на таком навозе сенсации не растут. Сэм заглянул ему через плечо и кивнул:  
– Обычный послужной список сектанта. Принуждение всегда бывает, но доказать его трудно, если только удастся разговорить кого-то, а такое случается не слишком часто. Как правило, сектанты молчат, даже если разочаровываются в своем предводителе. Все зависит от их доктрины, если он – всего лишь пастырь, то они остаются верны своей вере. Вот если он себя провозглашает новым богом, то тут уже проще. Но этот вроде никем выше ангела себя не назначал, – Сэм отобрал папку и, порывшись в ней, извлек длинную вырезку шириной в два газетных столбца. „Захария Митчелл – кто он? Ангел, святой отец или обыкновенный мошенник?“ значилось в названии. – Вот тут говорится, что он себя называл ангелом господним, воином, призванным предотвратить апокалипсис... а, нет, не предотвратить, он должен был проследить, чтобы апокалипсис произошел, но чтобы победил Михаил, архангел, и низвергнул бла-бла-бла... Ага, ну и обеспечить выживание своим верным последователям.  
– И что, на это кто-то ведется? – Дин с недоумением уставился сначала на статью, а потом перевел взгляд на Сэма.  
– Чаще, чем ты думаешь. Размах у всех разный, но даже нашей конторе постоянно приходится разбираться с одним-двумя подобными делами. То секты распадаются, то предводитель прихватит коллекту и все принесенные в клювике паствой деньги и рванет на Багамы, то вдруг прискачет нервное существо, которое пару лет старательно расшибало себе лоб в молельном доме, а потом вдруг прозрело и поняло, что успело за это время лишиться абсолютно всего имущества, включая любимой болонки, которую отписало в пользу так называемой „церкви“. Любовь как-то быстро испаряется и на сцену выходит такая неприкрытая ненависть...  
В этот момент распахнулась вторая дверь в зале, расположенная сбоку от судебного стола. Вошла немолодая кругленькая женщина, которая устроилась за низким столиком и принялась разминать пальцы. Дин вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма.  
– Она будет вести протокол, – объяснил тот. Следом за ней в зал вошли двое мужчин, один постарше, другой, вероятно, ровесник Сэма, в одинаковых темных костюмах, с зализанными назад волосами. С ними был еще один человек, высокий, немолодой уже мужчина с лысиной и неприятным пронизывающим взглядом глаз навыкате. Он был одет в темно-серый костюм и нервно потирал руки, словно они у него мерзли. Сэм толкнул Дина в бок: – Это он.  
Дин впился взглядом в лицо человека. Вот этот сморчок смог прикончить отца? Мужика, который при необходимости отправлял в нокаут одним ударом любого байкера? Который принимал участие в разных военных операциях? Джона Винчестера, морского котика? Этими мягкими руками, которые разве что распятие поднимали? Троица как раз добралась до предназначенного им стола. Прежде чем повернуться к залу спиной, преподобный осмотрел ряды стульев, уже наполовину заполненные, и встретился с Дином глазами. И неожиданно кивнул, и улыбнулся ему неприятной, похожей на оскал улыбкой. Дин вздрогнул. Один из адвокатов Митчелла, тот, что постарше, дернул его за рукав, и тот уселся на свое место, явив на обозрение затылок с жалким венчиком полуседых волос.  
Дин выдохнул. Ладони вспотели, став неприятно влажными, на лбу и верхней губе появилась испарина. Он достал из кармана скомканную салфетку, оставшуюся от пончика, и брезгливо вытер руки.  
– Ну, сука, – пробормотал он.  
– Что? – повернулся к нему Сэм.  
– Ничего-ничего, сиди уж, – грубовато отозвался Дин. – Пойду я пройдусь немного.  
– Дин, заседание сейчас начнется. Ты что, хочешь вломиться потом в самый разгар...  
– Я недолго, – бросил Дин, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел в проход между рядами стульев. – Придержи мне место.  
Сэм покачал головой, но, похоже, решил не настаивать.  
Дин вышел в коридор, дошел до зала ожидания, взял себе стаканчик отвратного кофейного напитка в автомате и подошел к окну. Репортеры все еще стояли на улице, явно чего-то ожидая. Дин хлебнул горячей жидкости, в котором от кофе было только название, и скривился. В этот момент перед судом остановился темный автомобиль, и журналисты оживились. Дин наблюдал сверху, как они засуетились, забегали, засверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов, прибежали несколько телевизионщиков с камерами и микрофонами на длинных штативах. Со второго этажа Дину были видны преимущественно макушки. Из автомобиля выбрался явно охранник, одетый в темное, он быстро раздвинул толпу, освобождая место. Следом вышел еще один мужчина, в костюме и плаще, и, низко опустив голову, заторопился за охранником, как-то нервно шарахаясь от слишком рьяных писак. Даже сквозь двойное стекло до Дина долетел шум и резкие выкрики. Шествие замыкал дородный мужчина в двубортном костюме, с массивным портфелем в руках. Дин вжался лбом в стекло, пытаясь рассмотреть, как они достигнут входа, но, конечно, этого ему не удалось. Он без сожаления выбросил почти полный стаканчик в урну, зашел на минуту в туалет, чтобы помыть руки и успел обратно в зал за секунду до того, как сотрудник суда громко объявил:  
– Встать, суд идет! 

***

Первые минут пятнадцать Дин с напряжением наблюдал за всем, хотя ничего особенного не происходило. Судья занял место и принялся листать документы, пока в зале затихали последние разговоры. Потом начались бесконечные указания, что должно быть внесено в протокол перед началом заседания, и женщина за столиком со странной пишущей машинкой торопливо застучала по клавишам. Наконец судья провозгласил:  
– Заседание объявляю открытым. Обвинению есть что предложить?  
Поднялся высокий мужчина в темном костюме.  
– Обвинение вызывает свидетеля Джеймса Дугласа Новака.  
– Это кто? – негромко спросил у Сэма Дин.  
– Основной свидетель защиты. Говорят, он был довольно близок к этому преподобному. Его пока прятали, да и сейчас журналистов к нему не подпускают, интервью он не дает, о нем ничего неизвестно.  
– Ага.  
Дин кивнул и вместе со всеми повернулся на звук открывшейся двери. Вошел служащий суда в сопровождении охранника, а следом за ними появился ссутулившийся темноволосый мужчина. Дину он сразу показался знакомым, что-то в том, как он двигался, как держал голову, пряча взгляд. А потом мужчина вдруг поднял голову, как раз в тот момент, когда оказался неподалеку от ряда, где сидели Сэм и Дин, и посмотрел вокруг. И встретился с Дином глазами.  
– Не может... – вырвалось у Дина довольно громко, и Сэм ткнул его локтем, даже не глядя точно попав под ребра, от чего Дин задохнулся и конец фразы проглотил.  
– Ты чего? – зашипел Сэм, поворачиваясь к нему. – Чего орешь? Хочешь, чтобы нас выгнали за неуважение к суду?  
– Но... Сэм, это же Кас!  
– Какой Кас, Дин? Это Джеймс Дуглас Новак, свидетель. А сейчас заткнись, его будут приводить к присяге.  
Действительно, свидетель благополучно добрался до передней части зала и уже стоял боком к судейскому столу. Один из служителей как раз вышел к нему, неся большую библию в переплете из темной кожи. Дин видел, что Кастиэль колебался, он оглянулся на прокурора, тот улыбнулся ему широченной и насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, от которой свело скулы даже у окружающих, а потом, неожиданно, опять отыскал глазами Дина, но быстро отвел их, словно спрятался. Потом Кастиэль положил ладонь на книгу и принялся негромко, но четко повторять слова клятвы.  
– И да поможет Вам Бог, – завершил служитель, и по залу прокатилась волна непонятного шума.  
Все это время Дин, не отрываясь, смотрел на Кастиэля, отмечая, что тот изменился, что он был причесан и чисто выбрит, галстук был явно подороже старого и аккуратно завязан, туфли на ногах почти новые. Одновременно Дин чувствовал его напряжение, по тому как Кастиэль чуть сутулился, словно пытался стать меньше ростом, какими напряженными выглядели его плечи и сжатые в кулак пальцы левой руки. Когда Кастиэль направился к свидетельскому креслу, Дин перевел взгляд на преподобного Митчелла. Он не видел его лица, только ухо и подбородок, но почему-то ему показалось, что Митчелл улыбается гаденькой неприятной улыбкой и следит за Кастиэлем словно паук за мухой, которая еще не прилипла к паутине, но вот-вот в нее попадет.  
Поднялся прокурор.  
– Свидетель, для протокола: ваше имя Джеймс Дуглас Новак, вам тридцать четыре года, вы родились в Понтиаке, штат Иллинойс, двадцать первого мая 1978 года?  
– Да.  
Голос Кастиэля показался Дину более глухим, чем он его помнил, но он мог и ошибаться. Он вообще никак не мог свести воедино две вещи – Кастиэль оказался не Кастиэлем, а неким Джеймсом Дугласом ( _"...вот звали бы тебя Джимми, например, и жизнь была бы намного проще..."_ ) и имел непосредственное отношение к человеку, которого обвиняли в смерти отца Дина. А Дин еще подкатывал к нему. При мысли об этом он сцепил зубы. Если бы тогда, три года назад, тот Джимми не смылся... Мысль о том, что Кастиэля на самом деле звали Джеймсом, возможно, его называли Джимми, вновь заставила всколыхнуться улегшееся было раздражение. Дин с трудом подавил желание встать и направиться к свидетелю, чтобы дать ему по зубам, а потом покинуть зал, громко шваркнув дверью. Удерживало его только осознание, что Сэм был бы очень недоволен, и, кроме того, это могло бы повлиять на вынесение приговора стремному лысому пучеглазому чуваку, которого Дин уже ненавидел, с каждой минутой больше.  
– Назовите ваш адрес.  
– Пансион "Рочестер", Грин-Кантри-Роад девятнадцать, Покипси, штат Нью-Йорк.  
– Чем вы занимаетесь?  
– В последние годы я работал в разных местах. У меня нет определенной профессии.  
Некоторые присяжные обменялись недовольными взглядами. Прокурор почувствовал нараставшую неприязнь.  
– Прежде чем мы приступим к допросу, мистер Новак, скажите нам, вы знакомы с этим человеком?  
Драматическим жестом прокурор указал на преподобного Митчелла. Кастиэль обернулся.  
– Да. Я его знаю.  
– Назовите суду его имя или то имя, под которым вы его знаете.  
– Это ангелоравный преподобный Захария, пастырь церкви "Ангельского Братства".  
– То есть вы с ним знакомы в его качестве предводителя секты?  
– Можно сказать и так, – голос Кастиэля стал тише.  
– Свидетель, отвечайте на вопросы да или нет, – вдруг вмешался судья. Со своего места на возвышении он уставился на сидевшего ниже его Кастиэля безразличным холодным взглядом.  
– Да, ваша честь, – еще тише сказал Кастиэль. – Я знаю его в качестве пастыря.  
– Расскажите нам, мистер Новак, – прокурор подошел ближе и заговорил доверительнее, – как вы познакомились? Вы это помните?  
– Если честно, не очень хорошо, – Кастиэль поднял голову и посмотрел на прокурора. Дину показалось, что у него на лице было написано легкое недоумение. – Мне было три года.  
– Вы познакомились с мистером Митчеллом в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первом году?  
– Да, думаю так.  
– И при каких же обстоятельствах?  
– Моя мать умерла. Она болела, врачи не могли ей помочь. Они с отцом слышали, что преподобный Захария может исцелять. И поехали к нему. Но она все равно умерла. А мой отец остался, он был очень подавлен смертью жены. Сначала он был слушателем, но потом стал полноправным членом церкви. И я вместе с ним.  
– То есть вы выросли в церкви "Ангельского братства"?  
– Да.  
– Но вы покинули ее?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– Я... разочаровался, – Кастиэль обернулся, словно ему была необходима поддержка, но в зрителях он ее не нашел.  
– Вы разочаровались в вере?  
– Нет. В преподобном Захарии. Я перестал считать его ангелоравным. А события, которые последовали за моим уходом только укрепили мои сомнения.  
– Когда вы ушли?  
– В октябре 2006 года.  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, – прокурор поднял глаза к потолку, словно высчитывал что-то, – вы провели в секте двадцать пять лет.  
– Да.  
– Это большой срок. Может, расскажете, что же заставило вас покинуть ее? Чем преподобный Захария Митчелл вас так разочаровал?  
– Протестую, ваша честь, – Дин вздрогнул, услышав резкий выкрик со стороны стола, за которым сидел Митчелл со своими адвокатами. – Какое отношение это имеет к разбирательству?  
– Cамое прямое, – немедленно вскинулся прокурор. – Этими вопросами мы намереваемся доказать, что Митчелл преследовал мистера Новака. Когда же во время его попытки подчинить мистера Новака своему влиянию вновь некто Джон Винчестер вмешался, Митчелл хладнокровно и безжалостно убил его, убрав с дороги. Мы докажем, что этот человек, который называет себя ангелоравным и преподобным на самом деле – убийца, мошенник и вымогатель. А еще безжалостный садист, подвергавший своих многочисленных последователей методичным издевательствам и наказаниям, причем не только взрослых, но и детей. Мы докажем, что церковь "Ангельского братства" – это моровая язва на теле нашего общества, которая должны быть выжжена огнем...  
– Господин прокурор, – судья устало вздохнул, – меньше пафоса. Протест отклоняется, но давайте не будем растекаться мыслью по древу.  
– Разумеется, ваша честь.  
Прокурор неожиданно успокоился. Все время этой перепалки Кастиэль сидел сжавшись. В какой-то момент Дин испытал к нему жалость, но немедленно напомнил себе, что это человек, из-за которого погиб отец. Если бы не этот сморчок, Джон никогда бы не встретился с Митчеллом, а тот не убил бы его.  
– Расскажите, что привело к тому, что вы покинули церковь и ушли в мир?  
Кастиэль поднял голову. Посмотрел в окно, за которым серое небо грозило обрушиться на землю, зацепившись за смутно видневшиеся шпили и крыши Манхэттенских небоскребов.  
– Мне было три года, когда умерла моя мать. Мой отец нашел, как ему казалось, людей, готовых поддержать его в горе. Это были члены паствы "Ангельского братства". Он остался с ними. Меня отправили в детскую группу. Полгода спустя отец уже был членом церкви. Думаю, он передал церкви все свое имущество, отказался от мирской жизни и принял все требуемые обеты. Потому что с тех пор мы мало виделись. Я рос с другими детьми, дети и взрослые не жили семьями, а встречались только на богослужениях и некоторых мероприятиях. До двенадцати лет я не покидал пределов общины, все занятия для учеников начальной школы были на ее территории. Только начиная со средней школы нас возили в общую школу ближайшего населенного пункта.  
– У вашей общины было постоянное место пребывания?  
– Нет. Мы постоянно переезжали, каждые три-четыре месяца. Никогда не оставались на одном месте подолгу.  
– Продолжайте.  
– Я закончил школу и хотел учиться дальше, но о колледже не могло быть и речи. У меня были хорошие оценки, поэтому меня распределили на работу в администрацию общины. Я стал чаще видеться с отцом. Он выглядел уставшим, всегда. А примерно три года спустя заболел. Он выздоровел, но его силы были подорваны. В сентябре 2006 года у него случился приступ аппендицита. Нам было запрещено обращаться к врачам или ходить в больницу. Преподобный лечил всех сам наложением рук. Но моему отцу это не помогло. Он умер спустя три дня. За свое время работы в администрации я увидел и узнал достаточно, чтобы начать сомневаться в чистоте помыслов преподобного и его ближайшего окружения. А смерть моего отца окончательно утвердила меня в моем мнении. Я решил покинуть церковь и вскоре после похорон сообщил об этом преподобному. Он не воспринял мои слова всерьез, точнее, разрешения на уход я не получил. Меня заперли. Я знал, что тридцать первого октября буду наказан. Я сбежал.  
– Когда это было?  
– Двадцатого октября, ночью. Я скрывался, шел по обочинам дорог, хотел уйти подальше и попробовать поймать машину.  
– Вам удалось это сделать?  
– Очень редко. Как правило, все проезжали мимо. У меня не было ни денег, ни каких-либо ценных вещей, которые я бы мог обратить в наличность. Я привык обходиться малым, в еде тоже, но начал терять силы. Кроме того, я, кажется, простудился, погода была не слишком теплой. В конце концов я не заметил, как практически вышел на проезжую часть, и меня чуть не сбил грузовик. Я упал. Водитель грузовика остановился и подобрал меня.  
– Водитель грузовика был Джон Винчестер?  
– Да.  
На этом месте Дин, погрузившийся в свои мысли, встрепенулся и сосредоточился на рассказе Кастиэля.  
– Расскажите подробнее о том, как все произошло.  
– Я шел... я плохо помню этот момент. Помню нарастающий сзади шум, резкие гудки, а потом меня буквально отшвырнуло в сторону. Я упал, и у меня не было сил для того, чтобы подняться. Грузовик затормозил. Мужчина подошел ко мне, что-то спросил, но у меня шумело в ушах, я не разобрал его вопроса. Потом он поднял меня на ноги, рывком.  
У Дина мучительно защемило в груди. Он вспомнил сильную отцовскую руку, сжимавшую его ладонь, когда он помогал ему встать после падения в детстве или во время спарринга позднее. Ощущение мощи, которая вздергивает тебя, позволяя принять вертикальное положение. Это была одна из вещей, которых Дину ужасно не хватало.  
– Я понял, что он спрашивает, все ли со мной в порядке. Кажется, я кивнул. Он тоже покивал, посмотрел на меня и велел идти с ним. Я пошел. Он помог мне вскарабкаться в кабину, она была ужасно высокой, я сорвался даже поначалу с лестницы...  
В зале послышались сдержанные смешки, даже присяжные улыбнулись. Дин разъяренно обернулся на веселившихся зрителей. Грузовик был настоящим гигантом, пол кабины в двух метрах над землей, да он сам срывался пару раз, когда была не совсем в кондиции, а тут не евши несколько дней. Он снова поймал себя на мысли, что сочувствует Кастиэлю, и снова себя одернул.  
Похоже, Кастиэль тоже заметил реакцию зала. Он нерешительно обернулся, его губы дрогнули в улыбке, которая больше оказалась похожа на гримасу. Потом он вновь посмотрел на стоявшего в паре метров от него прокурора.  
– Он налил мне крепкого кофе и дал куртку, чтобы я укрылся. Я заснул, несмотря на кофе. И проснулся на стоянке перед кафе. Чувствовал я себя уже значительно лучше. Вот тут-то мы и познакомились. Он сказал, что его зовут Джон Винчестер, что он едет на север, забрать груз. А потом отправится обратно, через весь штат Нью-Йорк и дальше на запад. И добавил, что, если я хочу, то могу доехать с ним до Финикса. Там он должен был забрать своего... напарника, – в этот момент Кастиэль вновь посмотрел в зал, явно в сторону Дина.  
"Он знает!", – пронзило Дина. "Разумеется знает", – сказал он сам себе.  
– А потом, мистер Новак?  
– Потом он купил мне поесть. Я отказывался, но, вероятно, недостаточно твердо. Потом я опять спал. Я не помню точно, где именно мистер Винчестер забирал груз, практически всю дорогу я проспал. Потом он повернул, но вскоре затормозил перед небольшим мотелем. Мы переночевали, он сказал, что его фирма все равно оплачивает двухместный номер. Я смог впервые за много дней принять душ и выспаться на кровати. Наутро мы двинулись в путь. Мы много беседовали.  
– Когда это было?  
– 31 октября 2006 года.  
– День, когда Джона Винчестера убили?  
– Да, – Кастиэль наклонил голову. – Мы уже почти покинули штат Нью-Йорк. Я... Понимаете, – Кастиэль вдруг повернулся к присяжным, – Джон Винчестер был удивительный человек. Он... беседовал со мной, рассказывал о себе, о своих сыновьях. И он сказал мне одну важную вещь, значение которой я каждый день до сих пор каждый день понимаю заново.  
– И что же это была за вещь?  
– Что нельзя убежать от себя. Тогда мне казалось, что это не имеет смысла. Я просто запомнил. Но сейчас я его понимаю.  
Прокурор нахмурился. Философские размышления авторства дальнобойщика явно не входили в список его приоритетов.  
– Давайте все же вернемся к вашей поездке.  
– Было около пяти часов вечера, я думаю, когда мы остановились около большого придорожного кафе. Там было множество грузовиков на стоянке. Джон... мистер Винчестер, – поправился Кастиэль, – направился в зал, а я пошел в туалет. Когда я... закончил и пошел в зал, то... там за столиком сидел преподобный Захария.  
– Вы увидели его?  
– Да. Думаю, я издал какой-то звук или еще как-то привлек его внимание. Он обернулся. Большего ужаса мне не приходилось испытывать в моей жизни. Я пошел наружу.  
– Просто вышли на улицу?  
– Нет, я... побежал. И мистер Винчестер заметил это, вероятно. Преподобный пошел за мной следом.  
– Куда вы побежали?  
– Куда-то. Я просто хотел спрятаться, но он шел за мной неотвратимо. Я знал, что, если он настигнет меня и прикажет вернуться, я не смогу сказать нет. Я пойду с ним. И я бежал от этого.  
Кастиэль замолчал. Дин видел, как он сжал подлокотники.  
– Что произошло потом?  
– Он догнал меня. Там был тупик. Мне некуда было бежать. Преподобный подошел и положил мне руку на плечо. Я не посмел возражать. И в этот момент появился Джон. Он потребовал от преподобного ответа, что тот хочет от меня. Преподобный ответил, что заберет меня домой. Джон сказал, что не допустит этого. Тогда преподобный толкнул его, требуя, чтобы Джон убрался с пути. Но он не отступил. И... преподобный ударил его, по лицу. Тогда Джон тоже ударил его. Мне... простите, мне было очень страшно. Я повел себя недостойно, я знаю. Я спрятался. Я не знал, что у преподобного с собой клинок.  
– Какой клинок?  
– Ангельский меч. Их делали у нас из особого сплава серебра с другими металлами. Они были скорее декоративными, но меч преподобного был остро заточен.  
Прокурор сделал несколько стремительных шагов к столу, на который Дин до сих пор не обращал внимания. Тот стоял сбоку, и на нем громоздились какие-то свертки и пакеты. Один из пакетов прокурор и поднял, демонстрируя всем присутствующим.  
– Мистер Новак, это тот меч?  
Кастиэль внимательно всмотрелся:  
– Да. На лезвии, у основания, должна быть руна. Она означает звук "З".  
– Да, такая руна на мече есть. Я специально консультировался с знатоками эзотерических учений.  
– Именно этот меч и был у преподобного с собой, в наручных ножнах.  
– Я прошу внести в протокол улику под номером сорок семь – серебряный кинжал, называемый "ангельским мечом". Принадлежность подсудимому установлена в ходе свидетельских показаний.  
Дин во все глаза смотрел на оружие, оборвавшее жизнь его отца. Вот этот кусок металла. Железяка. Невероятно.  
– Что произошло дальше?  
– Джон не хотел драки. Это было заметно. Он просто ответил ударом на удар. Потом повернулся, чтобы уйти. Махнул мне рукой, я был за какими-то коробками, ящиками... не знаю. И в этот момент преподобный напал на него сзади. Обхватил одной рукой за шею, а второй вонзил кинжал Джону под ребра. Я видел, как входило лезвие. Исчезало, пока не осталась только рукоять... Потом преподобный выдернул меч, и из раны хлынула кровь. Очень много крови. Он оттолкнул Джона от себя и пошел прочь. Меч он забрал с собой.  
– Прошу отметить этот факт, – повернулся прокурор к судье, а потом к присяжным. – Клинок был найден в одном из мусорных контейнеров, вы еще услышите показания нашедшего его полицейского, а также отчет криминалиста о проведенном осмотре клинка. Продолжайте, мистер Новак.  
– Я подождал минуту или две, не больше, и выбрался из своего укрытия. Джон лежал на асфальте, но был еще жив. Я... подбежал к нему, встал на колени. Он пытался мне что-то сказать, но говорить ему было затруднительно. Тогда я отыскал его телефон, я видел, как он по нему разговаривал, и набрал 911. Описал, где мы находимся, попросил прислать помощь. Я пытался остановить кровь, но не мог. Ее было очень много, и она все текла, как я ни зажимал рану. Первой прибыла скорая помощь, а следом за ней полиция. Я закричал, привлекая их внимание.  
– Отметьте этот факт особо. Мистер Новак приложил все усилия, чтобы помочь пострадавшему от нападения Митчелла Джон Винчестеру. Дальше, мистер Новак.  
– Я отошел. Меня не заметили сразу, и я... пошел прочь. Я не хотел, чтобы меня забрали в полицию или отправили куда-то... Возможно, вернули в общину. Я отошел, а потом спрятался.  
– Где?  
– В кузове одного из грузовиков. Я даже не знал, куда он едет. Залез в него и сидел тихо. Вскоре грузовик тронулся в путь. Он направился на юг, как оказалось. И я уехал на нем. А потом перебрался на стоянке в другой. Пока не уехал достаточно далеко.  
– После этого случая вы еще видели Захарию Митчелла?  
– За исключение сегодняшнего дня – нет, – твердо ответил Кастиэль.  
– И не слышали о нем ничего?  
– Я... следил за общиной, насколько мог, и всегда старался держаться от нее подальше. Переезжал, менял места жительства... В основном, я жил на улице.  
– Благодарю, мистер Новак, – прокурор отошел на шаг и развел руками: – Вы слышали, господа присяжные. Свидетель однозначно указал на Захарию Митчелла. Ваш свидетель, господин защитник, – слегка поклонился он в сторону стола подсудимого.  
Кастиэль вновь оглянулся, посмотрел в зал, потом на присяжных. Смотреть на преподобного он явно избегал изо всех сил  
В этот момент судья ударил молоточком по подставке:  
– Объявляю перерыв. Допрос свидетеля продолжится после обеда.  
Дин смотрел, как к Кастиэлю подошел охранник и увел его куда-то. Адвокаты двинулись к выходу по обеим сторонам от Митчелла. Дин выдохнул и разжал кулаки, не без удивления отметив, что на ладонях остались четкие следы от ногтей.  
– Пойдем перекусим, – предложил Сэм. – В ближайшие два часа ничего не произойдет. Мне бы очень хотелось услышать от тебя о знакомстве с этим Новаком.  
– Кастиэлем, – машинально поправил Дин. – Веди меня уже.

***

Обедать они пошли в одно из кафе в паре кварталов от зала суда. Можно было и поближе, но Сэму явно хотелось поговорить без заинтересованных свидетелей. Когда официантка принесла напитки, он решительно отодвинул стакан с негазированной водой в сторону и склонился ближе к брату, который устроился напротив него:  
– А теперь рассказывай.  
– Что? – изобразил непонимание Дин.  
– Все. Главное – откуда ты знаешь этого Новака и почему зовешь его какой-то кличкой вместо имени. Ксас...  
– Кас, – поправил Дин. – Сокращенное от Кастиэль. Под этим именем он работал у Эллен официантом.  
– Когда?  
– Ну, когда я там появился. Три года назад. Эллен рассказывала, что начал он примерно за год до этого.  
– То есть, у нас остаются два года, о которых мы ничего не знаем...  
– Ты о чем?  
– Этот человек был свидетелем убийства, которое непосредственно его затронуло. Он оказал первую помощь в меру своих сил и сообщил в полицию. А потом скрылся. Почему? И где он был потом все это время? Почему он не пришел в полицию сразу? Или чуть позже? Почему сейчас?  
– Я не знаю, – Дин удрученно покачал головой. – Если бы я тогда знал...  
– Каким он был, Дин? Как он себя вел?  
– Стремным, Сэм, иначе не скажешь! Абсолютно стремный чувак. Не пил, мало ел, ни с кем не трахался.  
– А, ну да, конечно, люди, ведущие обычный образ жизни, для тебя изначально ненормальны. Открою тебе секрет, их большинство!  
Дин хотел уже было взорваться, но посмотрел на расстроенное лицо брата и замолчал. Что-то было не так.  
– Слушай, а это важно? Ну, то что он не сразу пришел?  
– Что? – Сэм занялся сосредоточенным складыванием салфетки в мелкий квадратик и вскинул голову. – Конечно, важно. Сейчас за этого Новака примется адвокат Митчелла. И неизвестно, что он там раскопает. Если чувак все это время бродяжничал, принимал наркотики или занимался другой асоциальной деятельностью, то на присяжных это произведет плохое впечатление и неизвестно, как они потом будут решать и кому отдадут предпочтение: словам полубездомного оборванца, даже если на того и нацепили новый костюм, или благообразному проповеднику... Хотя на Митчелла навалили уже немало, убийство хоть и самое тяжелое, но не единственное обвинение. Все же я бы предпочел, чтобы тот получил на полную катушку, а это возможно, только если все аспекты дела...  
– Сэм, притормози, – Дин схватил руку брата за запястье, – я не жюри, а ты передо мной не заключительную речь толкаешь. Слушай, когда я говорю стремный, я имею в виду, он был странный. Тихий очень, держался от всех в стороне. Жил в пансионе. Но он не выглядел оборванцем. Да, у него была старая и странная одежда, костюм, какой-то безумный плащ, старые ботинки, но он был чистым. И старательным, говорила Эллен. Очень надежным. И, когда надо, решительным, это я и сам видел. Он порой отшивал ненужных посетителей так, что те и дорогу в "Дом у дороги" забывали.  
Сэм посмотрел на Дина с надеждой.  
– А куда он делся?  
Дин нахмурился. Эта часть не нравилась ему самому.  
– Пропал. Мы его даже разыскивали, но потом, недели через две, пришла открытка. Без обратного адреса, на штампе какой-то непонятный город на юге. Всего пара слов – извинения, сообщение, что не вернется. Все.  
– А ты...  
– Что я? – сразу ощетинился Дин. – Если я там был, это еще не повод подозревать меня в том, что я поспособствовал его исчезновению! Я вообще...  
Он вспомнил про поцелуй на задворках какого-то бара.  
– Он попросил отстать, я и отстал.  
– Угу, – кивнул Сэм.  
В этот момент принесли еду. Дин вгрызся в свой бургер так, словно решил наказать того за все быстрым съедением. Сэм без интереса тыкал вилкой в тарелке с салатом с куриной грудкой.  
– Интересно, он знал, что ты – сын Джона?  
– Не знаю. Не думаю. Я не упоминал его имени.  
– Ты это так точно помнишь?  
– Ну, да. Кому надо, те и так знали. А больше я никому ничего конкретно не рассказывал.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Ну, будем надеяться, что все обойдется, – сообщил он кисло. – Давай, вернемся в суд пораньше на всякий случай.

***

До этого перекрестный допрос Дин видел только в сериалах или фильмах и ожидал чего-то драматичного. Может, того, что адвокат будет потрясать кулаками и обвинять Кастиэля во всех смертных грехах. Или же действительно вскроются факты, которые выставят Захарию Митчелла невинным агнцем, а Кастиэля – жутким чудовищем, пришедшим по его душу, но все происходило значительно... спокойней.  
Адвокат выглядел скучно и респектабельно, явно не Дэнни Крейн* и не Перри Мейсон**. Дин пропустил первые вопросы, направленные на уточнение каких-то неинтересных ему сведений. Вместо этого он рассматривал профиль Кастиэля. Как ни странно, ненависти к тому по сравнению с утром поубавилось. Особенно беседа с Сэмом напомнила Дину, каким он знал Кастиэля три года назад. Тогда тот не казался ему недостойным, наоборот. Да и Эллен всегда отзывалась о своем помощнике в самых высоких тонах.  
– Мистер Новак, чем вы занимались после убийства Джона Винчестера, которое вам довелось наблюдать? – на этом Дин опять сосредоточился на допросе.  
– Путешествовал, – негромко ответил Кастиэль, нервно взглянув на прокурора.  
Выглядело все так, что теперь он чувствовал себя вдвойне неуютно, обязанный отвечать на вопросы незнакомого ему человека.  
– Путешествовали... А, позвольте спросить, откуда у вас на это были средства? Вы же, вроде, не имели ничего, как трогательно вы нам тут рассказали...  
– Я... ездил автостопом. Иногда я подрабатывал немного, останавливался в центрах для бездомных, там давали работу.  
– А вам не пришло в голову осесть где-нибудь? Заняться настоящей трудовой деятельностью, стать полезным членом общества?  
– Я... – Кастиэль посмотрел на прокурора, потом обернулся в зал.  
Дин, сам не зная для чего и как, вдруг ободряюще кивнул ему головой. Без улыбки и прочих знаков приязни, но Кастиэлю, казалось, хватило и этого. Он выпрямился в своем кресле, в котором сполз уже довольно низко, словно у него не хватало сил держать спину, сел ровнее и твердо посмотрел на адвоката.  
– Я старался, – сказал он. – Это не так-то просто, когда ничего не знаешь об окружающем мире. У меня не было документов, даже социального номера. Постепенно я научился. Но мне не удавалось найти постоянного места, как я ни старался. Пока, два года спустя, я не попал в одно место... Это был придорожный бар. Для водителей грузовиков и проезжавших мимо путешественников. Там мне предложили место официанта и бармена, и я там остался. На целый год.  
– А потом? – со скучающим видом поинтересовался адвокат.  
– Потом мне пришлось уйти. Обстоятельства этого не имеют никакого отношения к данному разбирательству.  
– А вот это, мистер Новак, – хищно и остро блеснув очками, грубо бросил ему адвокат, – предоставьте решать суду.  
– Покайся, – раздался вдруг тяжелый, низкий голос, и Дин ощутил, что Сэм рядом с ним вздрогнул.  
Кастиэль заметно дернулся и отвел глаза в сторону.  
– Мистер Митчелл, – судья стукнул молоточком по подставке, – не вмешивайтесь в ход допроса.  
Похоже, преподобный вполне удовлетворился на первое время произведенным эффектом, потому что он уселся поудобнее, сложил руки на животе и кивнул, словно позволяя продолжать разбирательство.  
– Почему вы ушли из того бара, мистер Новак? – вернулся к вопросу адвокат.  
Прокурор вскинулся, явно готовый запротестовать в любой момент, но пока не видел повода.  
– Я... не выдержал. Работа была тяжелой, я просто устал. Я не привык к подобным обязанностям. И к подобному окружению.  
– И вы просто так исчезли, покинув бар?  
– Протестую, – вмешался, наконец, прокурор. – Каждый может уйти откуда захочет и как захочет. В этом и состоит свобода личности.  
– Безответственной личности, – поднял палец адвокат.  
– Протест принимается, – вклинился судья. – Присяжные, не обращайте внимания на последнее замечание адвоката. Продолжайте. Но оставайтесь в рамках допроса, господин адвокат, иначе вы заработаете предупреждение.  
Адвокат поклонился в сторону судебного стола и подошел поближе к Кастиэлю.  
– Ну хорошо... Вы ушли. Как же выглядела ваша жизнь после вашего ухода из бара?  
– Я... жил на улице. Довольно долго, – совсем тихо сказал Кастиэль. – Это было тяжело. В конце я попал в больницу с воспалением легких. Я был... не совсем адекватен на тот момент, меня перевели в психиатрическое отделение.  
– Вы уже бывали в психбольнице до этого, мистер Новак?  
– Да, – Кастиэль опустил голову, – вскоре после убийства Джона... мистера Винчестера, я попал в больницу с нервным срывом. Но меня не задержали надолго, они выпустили меня недели две спустя. Как только убедились, что я не опасен и вполне разумен.  
– Вполне разумен, – повторил адвокат с непередаваемой интонацией, в которой сплелись насмешка, недоверие и отеческая снисходительность. – А во второй раз?  
– У меня были... страхи. Я много чего боялся, не мог спать, не мог оставаться на одном месте. Терапия мне помогла. Кроме того, доктор Крогер провел со мной двухнедельный курс коррекции мировоззрения. Я избавился от гнета того, чему меня обучали в "Ангельском братстве".  
– Ты никогда не избавишься от этого, – вновь раздался голос Митчелла, – ты мой со всеми потрохами, Кастиэль, и ты знаешь это!  
Дину совсем не понравилось, как уверенно Митчелл говорил, и еще ему не понравилось, как прозвучало имя Каса, сказанное этим тяжелым гипнотизирующим голосом. Он повернулся к Сэму:  
– Слушай, а его нельзя заткнуть?  
– Это дело судьи. Не беспокойся, все можно.  
Действительно, судья уже шарахнул молоточком по поставке, прерывая поднявшийся в зале ропот:  
– Мистер Митчелл, выношу вам предупреждение. Еще одно подобное замечание во время допроса, и я прикажу удалить вас из зала суда на время разбирательства.  
– Позвольте мне уточнить, мистер Новак, – вкрадчиво вмешался адвокат, отвлекая внимание от своего клиента, – вы вот так просто сбросили и забыли все, чему вас учили в течение двадцати пяти лет, отказались от всей своей жизни, сменив убеждения...  
– Я осознал, что Братство – порочно и прогнило до самой своей сердцевины! – выкрикнул Кастиэль, явно теряя контроль. – Вы не понимаете, о чем говорите! У меня не было жизни! У меня не было ничего! У меня была только община. Я был заменяемым рабочим муравьем, недостойным даже доброго слова, если что-то шло не так. Только лишения и наказания. Мой отец отдал братству все, а умер в страшных мучениях, лишенный малейшей медицинской помощи. Ему даже аспирин не дали, когда он умирал от перитонита. Никто не пришел, никто не помог...  
– Это все очень драматично, мистер Новак, – помахал рукой адвокат, оставшийся совершенно невпечатленным, – но речь ведь не о вашем отце. Несмотря ни на что, он оставался верным своему выбору до конца...  
– Не в этом ли состоит данная нам господом свобода воли, чтобы принимать решения и при необходимости менять их? За тот год в "Баре у дороге" мне довелось взглянуть на нормальную человеческую жизнь, у меня была своя комната и своя кровать, и никто не указывал мне, как проводить свободное время. У меня... у меня почти были отношения... с другим человеком. Но я был слишком напуган и не уверен в себе, чтобы суметь воспользоваться этими возможностями. Я бежал от себя, неся весь этот груз на своих плечах, и только доктор Крогер помог мне разобраться в себе. От него я вышел другим человеком, и первым делом отправился в полицейское управление Манхэттена. Я не знал, куда мне пойти, и выбрал его, в центре Нью-Йорка. Я готов сейчас нести ответственность за свои решения. Я... мне жаль, что мне понадобилось столько времени на это, и я бы хотел попросить прощения у семьи погибшего Джона Винчестера, но я сделал все, что мог. Как мог. Пусть кто-то другой сделает лучше.  
Длинная тирада явно вымотала Кастиэля. Адвокат стоял, недовольно поджав губы, присяжные переглядывались, обмениваясь короткими фразами и кивками. Дин смотрел в побледневшее, усталое лицо Кастиэля, прокручивая в голове его слова. "Почти были отношения..." Интересно, с кем? А он-то размечтался тогда... У Каса кто-то был все это время, поэтому тот себя так и вел. Из размышлений его вырвал шум.  
– Господин адвокат, еще вопросы?  
– Мне требуется время на подготовку и беседу с моим клиентом. Кроме того, я получил сегодня информацию, которой у меня до сих пор не было, и я должен переосмыслить ее. Я прошу перенести заседание, но оставляю за собой право вызвать свидетеля Новака вторично.  
– Заседание прерывается, – судья стукнул молоточком в очередной раз, Дин надеялся, что в последний за этот день. – О дате следующего заседания будет сообщено дополнительно.  
– Что это значит? – обернулся Дин к Сэму.  
– Это значит, что на сегодня все. Новака увезут, присяжные разойдутся по домам. Недели через две будет новое заседание.  
– Недели через две? – неверяще повторил Дин.  
– Да. Обычная практика. Пошли, в гостинице мы все равно до завтра, поговорим там.  
– Слушай, я бы хотел переговорить с Ка... Новаком. Мне надо у него кое-что спросить.  
– Боюсь, ты опоздал, – Сэм кивнул на спины охранников. – Они спрячут его от журналистов подальше. И ото всех остальных тоже.  
Дин кивнул.

***

Вечер в гостинице напомнил Дину старые добрые времена, когда отец еще был жив, и они путешествовали все вместе. Вот только номер был намного лучше, и Дину с Сэмом больше не приходилось делить одну кровать на двоих, воюя за одеяло. Они купили пива на ближайшей заправке, две упаковки истекающих ледяными каплями конденсата бутылок, и засели в номере под мерный и никому неинтересный говор телевизора.  
– Может, расскажешь поподробнее? – нарушил почти-тишину Сэм.  
– Что?  
– Про... Кастиэля. Новака.  
– А... – Дин сделал приличный глоток, потом, подумав, еще один. – Если бы я знал....  
– Я не о том, – Сэм склонился ближе к брату: – Просто расскажи о нем.  
– Да я все тебе уже сказал, – Дин недовольно отвернулся, – он был официантом у Эллен, когда я туда приехал. Помнишь, ты еще нашел мне типа работенку в Шеви-Лэнде.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Он был странный, но прикольный. Мало с кем общался. Ни с кем не дружил. Ну, насколько нам было известно. Жил в пансионе. "У архангела за пазухой", – усмехнулся Дин. – Я приехал где-то в середине октября. Последний раз я его видел тридцать первого. Джо взяла с него обещание пойти на костюмную вечеринку. Но я не помню, чтобы он там появился. На следующий день был выходной, а второго он должен был выйти на работу. Но он не пришел. Эллен позвонила в пансион. Подошел сам хозяин, как его, Гейб Как-То-Там. Сказал, что Кастиэль их покинул, и они все безутешны. Оставил библиотечные книги и плату за месяц вперед. А мог бы деньги с собой взять, наверняка пригодились бы. Ну то есть мы поняли, что он сознательно ушел. Подождали. Эллен хотела подать заявление в полицию, но там ее выслушали и отказали. А потом пришла открытка. Какая-то дурацкая, я уже не помню точно. Всего две фразы: "Пожалуйста, не сердитесь, мне необходимо было уехать. Простите за неудобство. К."  
Дин горько усмехнулся.  
– И все. Тишина, пока ты не позвонил.  
Сэм задумчиво кивнул.  
– Негусто. Но в целом картина неплохая. Похоже, он парень ничего так себе. Конечно, адвокат Митчелла сейчас начнет рыть и будет искать любую зацепку, но, если он действительно таков, как ты его описал – беспокоиться особенно нечего. Какие-то мелочи роли не сыграют. Главное, не обманщик, не мошенник, не аферист. А значит, свидетель надежный. Тогда его слово против слова Митчелла. Но слово Новака подтверждается еще и вещественными доказательствами, так что оно весомей.  
– Так что нам делать?  
– Нам? Ничего. Ждать. Мы ничего не можем сделать, Дин. Если нас вызовут в качестве свидетелей, придется выступить.  
Дин пожевал губу.  
– А стоит оно вообще тогда, сюда мотаться на каждое заседание? Я сегодня с трудом удержался, чтобы не пришибить этого мудака. Если, тем более, мы ничего не можем сделать, то я лучше подожду, пока его приговорят, а потом поищу парочку ребят со связями...  
– Дин, – укоризненно посмотрел на него брат, – я все-таки адвокат, приведенный к присяге. Я этого не слышал, это прямая угроза, между прочим. И вообще советую тебе избавиться от таких мыслей. Когда Митчелл окажется за решеткой, ему там будет несладко, уж поверь мне. И ребят не понадобится искать.  
Поболтав остатками пива в бутылке, Дин хмуро кивнул.  
– Главное, чтобы он там оказался, – сквозь зубы прошипел он.  
– Окажется. Если что, мы подадим на повторное рассмотрение дела. Найдем других свидетелей и улики. Дин, мы не оставим его на свободе.  
– Проще переехать его ночью на темной дороге, и дело с концом.  
– Возможно. Но отправить его в тюрьму, дискредитировать в глазах тысяч его сторонников куда эффективнее. Не забывай, что за ним – целая организация.  
– Да мне плевать! – рявкнул Дин. – Это все фанатики, им бы лишь попрыгать с бубной, тряся своей праведностью у нас перед носом.  
Сэм дотянулся до папки, которую Дин небрежно бросил на стол, войдя в номер.  
– На-ка вот, почитай. Обрати внимание на статью о некой Анне М. Думаю, ты начнешь думать немного иначе. А я в душ и на боковую. Завтра улечу ранним рейсом.  
Читать все вырезки Дин не стал. Слишком много их было, и слишком неспокойным он себя чувствовал. Он выпил еще бутылку пива, пока Сэм мылся, а потом улегся одновременно с ним. В голове вертелись обрывки прошедшего заседания, беспокойно ворочавшийся в свидетельском кресле Кастиэль сменялся картинкой лысой головы над массивными плечами, обтянутыми пиджаком из тонкой шерсти. Дин забылся тяжелым сном, полным сновидений.

***

Сэм встал и правда ни свет ни заря, о чем Дин ему и сообщил в нелитературных выражениях. На это Сэм помахал рукой и отбыл на такси в сторону аэропорта, оставив Дину папку с документами на память. Тот поворочался немного с боку на бок, но в конце концов предпочел встать. На рецепции оказалось, что младший брат заплатил уже за номер, что вызвало у Дина еще один приступ раздражения. Закинув сумку и папку на заднее сиденье, он дернул детку с места так, что на асфальте остались темные полосы.  
Несколько часов дороги в полном одиночестве под музыку настроения ему не исправили, но он все же немного успокоился.  
Эллен была в баре, хотя, где же еще было оказаться, если учесть, что ставший за последние два года ее единственным постоянным помощником Дин уехал. Он вошел в "Дом у дороги", привычно пожимая руки и похлопывая завсегдатаев, кивая знакомым и вежливо приветствуя незнакомых клиентов. Где-то на середине зала встретил Эллен с подносом, ловко отобрал его и направился разносить напитки. Обычный суматошный для сотрудников и уютный для посетителей вечер закрутил его, отодвигая мысли о суде, допросах, Кастиэле и отце на задний план.  
– Ну, как съездил? – наконец нашла время поинтересоваться Эллен.  
Дин пожал плечами. В зале оставались всего несколько человек, каждый над своим напитком, поэтому он позволил себе присесть у стойки. Устало сгорбившись, он принялся вычищать грязь из-под ногтя большого пальца, используя уголок рекламной упаковки бумажных спичек с эмблемой бара.  
– Сэм передает привет, – сообщил он наконец. – А вообще... Знаешь, кто там главным свидетелем?  
– Нет, я так и не успела посмотреть газеты, – Эллен пододвинула к нему открытую бутылку пива. Дин благодарно кивнул и отхлебнул.  
– Кастиэль.  
– Не может быть, – в голосе Эллен слышалось неподдельное удивление. – Наш Кастиэль?  
– Ага, – Дин повернулся боком к стойке, оперся на нее локтем и уставился в полутемный зал. – Наш, мать его так, Кастиэль. Кстати, а ты его документы видела?  
– Что? Какие документы?  
– Ну там страховку, удостоверение личности... Права.  
– Эээ, нет.  
Дин обернулся к ней.  
– Хочешь сказать, что он год у тебя проработал, а ты так и ни разу не озаботилась посмотреть в его бумаги?  
– Ну, – Эллен явно почувствовала себя неловко, – тебя я тоже официально на работу не принимала, а ты вот уже третий год скоро здесь пашешь шесть дней в неделю. Страховку я так и так предложить не могу, расплачиваюсь наличными.  
– В принципе, да, – Дин кивнул, опять успокаиваясь. – Знаешь, как его зовут на самом деле?  
– Как?  
– Джеймс Дуглас Новак. Во как.  
Эллен покачала головой.  
– Джеймс... Странно. Наверное, я не смогу к такому привыкнуть. Для меня он Кастиэль.  
Дин никак на это не ответил. Он просто сидел и пил пиво, ожидая, когда можно будет закрыть бар и поехать домой.

***

Папка лежала на столе и не думала исчезать. Дин перекладывал ее с места на место, но почему-то не открывал. Словно мешало что-то. Пока не наступил понедельник, и бар был закрыт. Конечно, дел и в такие дни хватало – в понедельник привозили заказы, которые надо было принять, проверить, а потом расставить на так называемом складе все коробки и ящики с бутылками, уложить в морозильник пакеты с бургерами и замороженной картошкой фри и найти место для всех остальных продуктов. Поначалу Дин помогал Эллен, но постепенно эти обязанности окончательно перешли к нему. В самом начале, пока Эш еще дневал и ночевал в своей комнатушке, он нередко приходил потаскать коробки, называя это занятие своей еженедельной зарядкой, но теперь, после свадьбы, Эш и Джо жили вместе в небольшой квартирке в городе, недалеко от школы, куда Джо устроилась на работу после учебы, и готовились сделать Эллен бабушкой. Поэтому Дин сам встречал грузовик доставки, расписывался в ведомости и таскал-носил-расставлял-раскладывал.  
Вернувшись в дом к Эллен, где он так и жил в бывшей гостевой комнате, давно уже прозванной "Диновой", он сперва завалился было на кровать и щелкнул пультом от телевизора. Но ничего интересного по ящику не показывали. Дин переключил с десяток каналов и выключил. Потянулся за купленным на заправке журналом, но в этот раз обремененные формами красотки тоже не смогли завладеть его вниманием. В конце концов он не выдержал, встал и взял папку в руки.  
Верхние вырезки были ему уже знакомы, их он отложил в сторону, а потом ему попались несколько скрепленных степлером листков, копия какой-то журнальной статьи. Название журнала Дину ничего не говорило, обычно он такие не читал. На фотографии был силуэт женщины, темный контур на фоне более светлого размытого фона. "Кто вернет мне десять лет потерянной юности?" было напечатано большими буквами. А пониже, петитом, "Анна М., сейчас студентка колледжа, рассказывает о своих годах жизни в секте "Ангельское братство"." Дин хмыкнул. Ну, почитаем.

_"Я познакомился с Анной случайно. Мы живем недалеко друг от друга и нередко встречаемся то на улице, то в ближайшем супермаркете. Она всегда производила на меня впечатление открытой, веселой, дружелюбной девушки, готовой прийти на помощь. Вообще, что скрывать, она мне нравилась. Нравились ее большие голубые глаза, длинные ноги, даже ее худоба не казалась болезненной, а скорее изящной, почти изысканной. И это несмотря на старые потертые джинсы и дешевые футболки, купленные на распродажах. Но больше всего мне нравились и продолжают нравится ее волосы. Длинные, густые, ярко-пламенного цвета. Такие, что ее голова порой кажется объятой огнем, особенно когда сквозь них светит солнце. Какой поэтический образ – хрупкая девушка с пылающей главой! Просто из поэзии прерафаэлитов.  
Я вовсе не собирался писать об Анне статью или брать интервью, когда пригласил на чашку кофе в ближайшую забегаловку, мне просто хотелось познакомиться с ней поближе. Когда мы сели за столик, она убрала длинную яркую прядь за ухо, а потом, заметив, видимо, мой жадный взгляд, с мягкой полуулыбкой сказала:  
– Это было первое, что я сделала, оказавшись на свободе.  
Я напрягся. Первая мысль была о том, что Анна, возможно, преступница и отсидела срок за нечто, несовместимое с законом. Но, как оказалось, все было сложнее. Оценив мою напуганную физиономию, она доверительно сообщила:  
– Я десять лет прожила в секте. И только в двадцать один мне повезло из нее выбраться. Когда я поняла, что никто не сможет больше вернуть меня обратно, я пошла, купила две упаковки краски для волос самого яркого рыжего цвета, какой только был в магазине, и перекрасила волосы. И до сих пор так и крашу их. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на себя в зеркало и вижу этот яркий цвет, я понимаю, что я – не там. Что никто больше не может запретить мне жить своей жизнью.  
В тот вечер мы очень долго беседовали. Я понял, что Анна, несомненно, человек невероятной силы воли, который справился с тяжелейшими испытаниями еще в том возрасте, когда ее сверстницы доигрывают в Барби и обучаются пользоваться тушью для ресниц. И мне захотелось рассказать эту историю, историю мужественной молодой женщины, которая отстояла свое право на собственную волю и самоопределение.  
Мы встретились у Анны дома. Она снимает небольшую квартирку, в которой царит чистота и какой-то особенно спокойный уют. В ней мало мебели, нет телевизора, зато есть огромный стеллаж с книгами. Анна читает много, еще она вышивает, слушает музыку и печет сладкие пироги. Я ел у нее шоколадный торт, это вкуснее, чем разрешено полицией!  
Итак, мы устроились с кружками кофе напротив друг друга, и я достал диктофон. Поэтому все, что здесь будет написано – это не мои выдумки. Это то, что рассказала сама Анна. Слово в слово.  
– Я родилась в очень религиозной семье. Точнее, моя мама была очень религиозной. Мой отец... на его счет я не уверена. Но он всегда ходил с нами в церковь и не препятствовал ни участию мамы в церковных базарах, ни моему посещению воскресной школы. Мы жили в небольшом городке, где все на виду, где иметь вид зачастую важнее, чем быть. Мы имели вид идеальной семьей. А вот были ли мы ей? Не знаю. Наверное, все-таки нет, потому что, когда мне было 9 лет, мой отец ушел от нас. И подал на развод. После чего у него появилась другая семья, все в очень короткий период, что наводило на мысли о тщательной заблаговременной подготовке. По крайней мере моя мама так точно подумала, и это, должно быть, оскорбило ее до глубины души. Разрушило весь ее мир. Она не находила больше утешения ни в чем, постоянно пребывала в угнетенном состоянии, не могла принять ни единого мало-мальски важного решения, порой даже выбрать себе платье в магазине. Ей был необходим кто-то, кто хотя бы на время снял бы бремя ответственности с ее плеч. Я понимала, что ей тяжело, и пыталась помочь, но я все же не была для нее авторитетом, и мои решения у нее доверия не вызывали. Мы оказались в ловушке. Учитывая, что при этом нам было необходимо сохранять вид, что все у нас прекрасно, это было вдвойне тяжелее.  
Спасение, как подумала мама, явилось нам в лице преподобного ангелоравного Захарии, руководителя и духовного наставника церкви "Ангельского братства". Однажды на большое поле за городом приехала целая кавалькада грузовиков и трейлеров, вроде бродячего цирка. Они установили шатры и многоместные палатки, а потом в городе стали рассказывать, что там ведутся службы, во время которых преподобный Захария исцеляет наложением рук от духовных и телесных недугов. Разумеется, мама туда пошла. Сначала одна, потом еще раз одна, а потом взяла меня с собой. На службе было много жителей из нашего города и из окрестностей, а еще много членов самой церкви. Их сразу было видно. Они выглядели такими... просветленными, умиротворенными, счастливыми. Лично мне стало завидно, я хотела бы тоже обрести подобный "ангельский" душевный мир. Я не запомнила ни слова из проповеди, я просто сидела и наслаждалась видом таких прекрасных, как мне казалось, лиц. Мама тогда подошла к преподобному за благословением, и он пригласил ее на "особенную" службу, для избранных, ищущих покоя и мира. Она с радостью согласилась. После этой службы она пришла такой счастливой, я не видела ее такой, даже пока папа был с нами. Она просто сияла. Она сходила на эту встречу еще несколько раз. Встречи были через день, это я помню точно. Потом она записала меня в детскую группу при церкви, в которую я должна была ходить каждый день после школы. Там нам помогали делать уроки, мы вместе готовили еду, пели, рисовали, занимались массой интересных вещей. Кроме того, я познакомилась с детьми из общины, особенно со старшими. Пока община находилась на территории нашего города, они посещали ту же среднюю школу, куда ходила и я. Мне было приятно, что девочки и мальчики, почти уже юноши и девушки, узнавали меня в коридоре и приветствовали. Вскоре я проводила много времени с ними и в школе – обедала, болтала на переменах, а потом вместе с ними после занятий шла в церковь. Там нам рассказывали истории и давали почитать книги, в основном об ангелах и их миссии на земле. Я читала и мечтала стать таким ангелом. Что ж, возможность мне предоставилась раньше, чем я смела думать.  
Прошло месяца два с приезда общины, и они вновь решили тронуться в путь. Для моей мамы, которая уже втянулась в эту церковную жизнь, такое развитие событий грозило вылиться в катастрофу. Она перестала есть, почти не спала. В конце концов она направилась к преподобному Захарии и стала умолять принять ее саму и меня в лоно "Ангельского братства". Он не отказал, только поставил условием отречение от своей прежней жизни. Я в то время поссорилась с некоторыми своими городскими подругами, которые считали, что все эти "сектанты" – вонючие фрики. Ну да, от них попахивало, все-таки в палатках трудно принимать душ ежедневно, но меня это не отпугивало. Как и то, что они ни с кем не общались, кроме меня и еще нескольких учеников, родители которых начали активно посещать палаточные службы. Мне это казалось невероятно романтичным. Мама подошла к вопросу отречения со всей серьезностью и доселе невиданной решительностью. За какую-то неделю она распродала буквально все, включая дом, машину, свою и мою одежду, утварь, книги и игрушки. То, что не было распродано, она раздарила. Мы остались с небольшими чемоданами с необходимыми вещами и толстой пачкой денег, которая перекочевала к преподобному.  
Мама стала частью послушников-новициев во взрослой группе, а я – еще не полноправным членом юношеской. Мне было одиннадцать с половиной, когда мы тронулись в путь, сидя на свернутых палатках на полу в одном из грузовиков. Я не знаю, как далеко мы уехали, в любом случае, не меньше двухсот, а то и трехсот километров, учитывая, сколько времени на это понадобилось. Оказались мы на лугу недалеко от какого-то городка, где и принялись расставлять свои шатры. До этого мне не доводилось бывать в спальных палатках, и я была неприятно удивлена тем фактом, что в них не было никаких перегородок, мало того, в них устанавливали двухъярусные широкие кровати, на которых мы спали втроем, а то и вчетвером. Был шатер для девочек и еще один для мальчиков, а еще для мужчин и женщин. Мне очень хотелось увидеть маму и поговорить с ней, высказать ей свои появившиеся сомнения, но общение детей и родителей было строго санкционировано. Просто так до нее было не добраться. За нами присматривали верные члены церкви, которые заботились о том, чтобы мы все устроились. В свою первую ночь я никак не могла уснуть, лежа между двумя девочками одного со мной возраста. Одна постоянно пихалась, у второй был заложен нос, и она храпела, они меня толкали, мне было душно и неудобно. Я не знала тогда, что это станет для меня нормой на много лет.  
Первые недели в общине я, несмотря ни на что, наслаждалась неведомым мне доселе вниманием. Только потом я узнала, что всех новичков в начале окружали любовью, заботой, уходом. Мне казалось, я нашла невероятное количество друзей. Мне дали новое имя, никто больше не звал меня Анной. Менялось все постепенно. Ко мне привыкли, и я стала одной из многих. Маму я видела очень редко, почти исключительно на совместных службах, никогда одну. Да и времени совершенно не оставалось, весь день был расписан и заполнен, свободного времени не оставалось совершенно.  
– Анна, расскажи, как была организована жизнь в общине?  
– Я уже говорила, как мы ночевали. Эти палатки и были основным нашим местом проживания. Зимой в них было холодно, поэтому на зимние месяцы община кочевала к югу, хотя случалось нам и до поздней осени задерживаться в более северных штатах. Самым тяжелым для меня стало отлучение от матери и полное лишение одиночества и самостоятельности. Нам не предоставляли никакого выбора. У нас не было ничего личного, даже белье и одежда принадлежали общине. В нашей палатке были сундуки с одеждой, когда нам было что-то нужно, мы просто бросали грязные вещи в бельевые мешки, а себе подбирали другие по размеру. Вещи были все старые, затертые, тусклые... Я порой скучала по своим ярким футболкам и платьям, которые у меня были, но мама все их раздала желающим. То же самое касалось и книг, и школьных принадлежностей. Конечно, у учеников были "свои" сумки, чтобы не путать тетради, но в целом, у меня не было даже собственного карандаша.  
– А что со временем?  
– Мы постоянно должны были что-то делать. Во-первых, никогда в одиночестве, всегда группами. Наш день начинался в пять утра с утренней молитвы, зарядки и водных процедур, потом следовала уборка, потом легкий завтрак, и все старшеклассники шли в школу, а младшие – на занятия в учебную палатку. После школы мы немедленно возвращались в общину, нас забирал специальный автобус, а там мы постоянно выполняли поручения. Утомлял постоянный шум – повсюду в лагере были установлены громкоговорители, и по ним транслировали записи проповедей преподобного, гимны, записанные общинными музыкантами, выдержки из священного писания. Мы много пели разных псалмов или наизусть повторяли определенные тексты. Это сливалось в постоянный фон, от которого было не скрыться. И, разумеется, практически никаких контактов с внешним миром.  
– То есть вы пребывали в изоляции?  
– Собственно, да. В школах, где мы учились, с нами мало кто общался. Мы приходили как группа странных новых учеников и исчезали прежде, чем успевали завести дружеские отношения с кем-то не из общины. У нас не было ни радио, ни телевидения, ни денег, чтобы купить газету. Много лет я не имела возможности даже попытаться связаться с отцом. Кроме того, никто из нас практически никогда не оставался один, и все наблюдали друг за другом.  
– Шпионили?  
– Хуже.  
Анна задумалась. Она медленно водила своей ложечкой в кружке с кофе, явно забыв, для чего она ей нужна.  
– Это... Мы с мамой присоединились к общине в марте, кажется. Я закончила школу в другом городе, уже не помню, в каком. Во время летних каникул мы ездили еще, потом опять начался учебный год... Дело приближалось к Хэллоуину, в школах развесили тыковки из бумаги, все обсуждали свои костюмы. А я не могла понять, почему напряжение в моей группе растет. Все стали нервными, пугливыми. Похоже было на субботний ужас.  
– Субботний ужас?  
– Да, – Анна передернула плечами. – Так мы его называли. В воскресенье всегда происходила большая служба, на нее следовало приходить, очистившись. Поэтому накануне, в субботу вечером, мы собирались в своей группе и избавлялись от накопившихся грехов. Нужно было покаяться в чем-то. Но не только.  
Анна прикусила губу и замолчала. Ей пришлось сделать усилие над собой, прежде чем она заговорила снова.  
– Мало было признаться самим. Надо было помочь "очиститься" другим. Как нам объясняли, зачастую мы своих грехов не видим. Поэтому хорошо, когда кто-то укажет нам на них. По сути, от нас ждали доносов на остальных членов группы.  
– И вы доносили? Действительно?  
Анна кивнула.  
– Да. Как я пояснила, никто из нас не оставался ни на минуту один. Всегда находились те, кто видел, как ты взяла лишний стаканчик с пудингом после обеда, или плакала, или сказала что-то нехорошее. В субботу вечером перед сном мы все предавали друг друга. И те, о ком рассказывали слишком много всего, бывали примерно наказаны.  
– Их... били?  
– Иногда. Чаще это было наказание стыдом. Ставили у позорного столба, отправляли на ночь в палатку к мальчикам и наоборот, обязывали всю неделю носить определенные вещи, чтобы ученики смеялись над ними. Все это должно было способствовать обучению смирения. Оказаться в числе наказанных – этого я боялась больше всего. И вот перед Хэллоуином напряжение стало расти. Я не знала, что произойдет, но чувствовала, что нечто плохое. И я не ошиблась. Это было всеобщее покаяние... В большом шатре для проповедей. Нас заставили выпить по чашке воды со странным привкусом, и слова будто сами полились у меня изо рта. Я припоминала всякие мелочи о своих соседках, и не могла сдерживаться. Между нами ходили помощники преподобного и внимательно слушали. Потом все вышли на улицу, стали вызывать виноватых. Все дрожали, ночь была холодной. Их заставили раздеться донага перед всеми. Потом оставили у столбов. На каждом висела плеть. Любой мог подойти и ударить их плетью. Один раз. Но каждый, а нас было несколько сотен. Я плакала, пытаясь скрыть слезы. Но самым страшным оказалось... Я увидела свою мать. Она подошла в числе первых, сорвала плеть с крюка и принялась раздавать удары, невзирая на то, кто перед ней – крепкий мужчина или девочка лет тринадцати. Я видела ее лицо и не узнавала свою маму. Это продолжалось далеко за полночь. Я думала, что оно никогда не закончится. И главное, – Анна горько усмехнулась, – никто, ни один из наказанных не протестовал. Не пытался уйти от ударов. Не прикрывался. Они стыдились, стыдились так, что у них ни на что не хватало сил.  
– Ты оказывалась в числе наказанных?  
Анна медленно чуть сдвинула кофточку с плеча, и я увидел след старого шрама, уже почти разгладившийся, но все еще видимый.  
– Он не единственный, – произнесла она. – Мне было пятнадцать, и я хотела уйти. Мне наглядно показали, что эта опция в договор не включена.  
– Но ведь как-то тебе удалось выбраться?  
Она кивнула.  
– Я решила покинуть секту, а для этого мне надо было разыскать отца. Я не могла добраться до телефона или компьютера с интернетом сама, поэтому я принялась искать себе подруг за пределами общины.  
– Это было возможно?  
Анна пожала плечами.  
– Я старалась. Выбирала не слишком популярных, но неглупых девочек, которым просто хотелось иметь подругу. Была милой, ненавязчивой. Я старалась следить за своим внешним видом, чтобы не отпугивать их. Как правило, договаривалась с ними вместе подготовить реферат или какой-то проект. И потом подводила их к тому, чтобы они пригласили меня домой. Тогда у меня было оправдание, почему я иду к ним. А у них дома я наслаждалась нормальной жизнью, которая для меня превратилась в нечто недостижимое. Ела их еду, смотрела телевизор, слушала музыку. Пыталась найти отца, что оказалось весьма непростым занятием. Он переехал, и я искала его в разных сетях, используя только имя. А что мне оставалось? У меня ушли годы.  
– Годы?  
– Да. Мне исполнился двадцать один, когда я сумела найти его, и он меня забрал. Я сбежала, по сути.  
– А твоя мама?  
– Она все еще там. Надеюсь, она в добром здравии, потому что никакой настоящей медицинской помощи в этой общине никому не положено.  
– Тебе было тяжело адаптироваться?  
– Да. Очень. Я настолько привыкла скрывать свои мысли, эмоции, любые порывы, что до сих пор мне приходится порой делать над собой усилие, если я хочу кому-то улыбнуться. И тогда я беру прядь своих волос и смотрю на нее. И вижу ее цвет. И я знаю – я свободна и вольна делать то, что пожелаю.  
Анна допила свой остывший кофе так, как пьют чарку победители, и гордо посмотрела на меня. И в тот момент я понял, что влюбился.  
Мы уже не первый год вместе. И мы счастливы. Вопреки всему." _

Несмотря на слишком пафосное завершение, интервью Дину понравилось. Он задумался, каково это было бы – прожить двадцать пять лет в такой общине. Неделя за неделей бояться, что тебя накажут за одно неверное слово или неловкое движение. Никогда не быть одному, всегда в толпе, всегда в одуряющем шуме. Даже ночью не иметь возможности уединиться. Представил холодные палатки, чужие тела рядом с собой под одеялом, прикосновения, нарочные или нет, от которых не скрыться и не уйти, и содрогнулся. А потом уйти и пытаться выстроить не только свою жизнь, самого себя выстроить заново.  
Читать в папке Дин больше не стал. Вместо этого он позвонил Сэму и предупредил, что на слушания больше не приедет. Если он понадобится – другое дело. А просто так... Хватит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дэнни Крейн – персонаж сериала "Юристы Бостона", немолодой, очень успешный адвокат, который к концу жизни начал терять память. Ловелас и рискач, не боящийся устраивать порой смешные шоу, чтобы добиться желаемого. 
> 
> **Перри Мейсон – герой детективных романов Эрла Гарднера, адвокат-следователь, который ухитрялся раскапывать невероятные подробности и всегда добивался успеха в суде. Знамениты были его заключительные речи, в которых он добивался освобождения своих подзащитных.


	6. Глава 5

Сэм летал на каждое заседание, высиживал в зале и давал Дину по телефону отчет в каждом перерыве. Его удивляло такое неожиданное равнодушие брата, но по опыту он уже знал, что настаивать или выспрашивать бесполезно. Дин вообще может замолчать и перестать идти на контакт. Дин внимательно все выслушивал, справлялся, долго ли еще ждать решения суда, хмыкал в ответ на постоянное Сэмово "Неизвестно" и отключал телефон. Сэм пожимал плечами, тряс головой и шел на свое место.  
Процесс шел трудно и нудно, выступали свидетели, парочку прихожан братства, вздумавших устроить пикетирование прямо перед столом судьи, выводили с полицией. Газеты потеряли интерес и сдвинули отчеты в самый конец приложений. Дело Джона казалось странно незначительным на фоне всех этих религиозных страстей. Потом Сэм пропустил одно из заседаний, не сумев перенести собственное выступление в суде, потом прилетел еще раз, а потом забил тоже.  
Приближалась зима. Казалось, все вокруг стареет и готовится к смерти. Дин порой подолгу смотрел в окно на девственно-белую подъездную дорожку перед домом Эллен и ждал непонятно чего. Он все чаще вспоминал того Джимми, с которым познакомился больше трех лет назад. Воспоминания были смутными и нечеткими, лучше всего помнилась колючая борода, которая исчезла вдруг фантастическим образом, а еще разрозненные тактильные ощущения. Они словно копились в подсознании Дина, и теперь начали всплывать во снах, беспокоя и мешая забыться. Дин расспрашивал о нем всех знакомых, кто был тогда на вечеринке, но никто ничего конкретного сказать не мог. Даже Эш помнил только то, как просил у Джо руки, остальное стерлось из его памяти совершенно. Постепенно Джимми стал символом недостижимого счастья, подобно Синей птице Метерлинка. 

***

День Благодарения Дин отпраздновал вместе с Эллен, Джо, Эшем и месячной Далилой. Незаметно началась предрождественская суета, надо было думать о подарках, а у Дина не было ни единой идеи.  
В один из декабрьских дней Дин сидел в своей комнате, смотря какой-то глупый ситком по телевизору. Эллен была у Джо, помогала по хозяйству, а до начала работы в "Доме у дороги" оставалось еще пара часов. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Дин честно подумал, что пришел почтальон. Но за дверью стоял вовсе не Майк в теплой зимней униформе и с посылкой в руках, а одетый во все тот же знакомый еще со времен его работы в баре плащ Кастиэль. Дин замер в дверном проеме, не зная, как реагировать на нежданного гостя.  
– Здравствуй, Дин, – поприветствовал его Кастиэль своим вечно хриплым голосом. – Эллен дома?  
– Эээ, – не сразу нашелся Дин, – вообще-то нет.  
– Это хорошо, – произнес Кастиэль, и Дин окончательно потерял нить разговора. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
– Ну, говори, – Дин не отодвинулся ни на шаг от двери, не давая ни малейшего намека на то, что он готов пригласить Кастиэля внутрь.  
– Может, пойдем куда-нибудь в тепло? – Кастиэль заметно поежился. – Тут весьма прохладно.  
Дин медленно кивнул.  
– Я сейчас, только куртку прихвачу.  
Он торопливо забежал в свою комнату и выключил телевизор, при входе сунул ноги в ботинки, сдернул с крючка кожанку, а со столика – ключи от импалы и бара. Потом вышел на засыпанное снегом крыльцо.  
– Мне все равно скоро бар открывать, поедем туда.  
– А Эллен? – сразу же спросил Кастиэль.  
– Будет позже.  
– Хорошо, – снова неизвестно чему обрадовался Кастиэль.  
Он занял место на пассажирском сиденье импалы и зажал руки между коленями. Дин заметил это и вывернул тумблер обогревателя на всю. Через пару минут теплый поток воздуха заметно нагрел остывший за прошедшие сутки салон.  
– Красивая машина, – отстраненно сообщил Кастиэль Дину.  
– Да.  
"Подарок отца", – мог бы еще добавить Дин, но не стал. Говорить с Кастиэлем об отце было... непросто.  
– Процесс завершен?  
– Нет, – Кастиэль перевел взгляд в окно. – Просто мое присутствие больше не требуется. Меня освободили от государственной заботы и позволили покинуть пределы Нью-Йорка.  
– И... – Дин хотел спросить, как все выглядит, но не стал. – Надолго сюда?  
– Вообще-то нет, – Кастиэль обернулся и прямо посмотрел на Дина. Тот смутно видел его лицо краем глаза. – Я скоро уеду.  
"Куда?" так и осталось висеть между ними, непроизнесенный вопрос и не данный на него ответ.

***

Бар был непривычно темен и пуст, точнее, для посетителей он мог бы показаться таковым, но Дин уже не в первый раз открывал его сам. Он любил эту тишину и пустоту, это звенящее напряжение, ожидание чего-то нового. Правда, ожидания как правило не оправдывались, смена оставляла тяжелую усталость и ломоту в костях.  
– Ничего не изменилось, – негромко сказал Кастиэль, и скользнул кончиками пальцев по столешнице ближайшего к двери стола.  
– Заходи, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома, – скороговоркой проговорил Дин. – Я сейчас.  
Когда он вернулся обратно в полутемный зал, Кастиэль уже занял место на высоком стуле перед стойкой.  
– Что предложить? – отработанным жестом Дин закинул чистое полотенце себе на плечо.  
Кастиэль вздрогнул.  
– Что-то теплое.  
– Кофе?  
– Да, спасибо.  
Дин не глядя ткнул в кнопку включения на кофеварке и достал две кружки. Зашумела встроенная кофемолка, и вскоре из хромированного носика полился свежий крепкий кофе. Кастиэль благодарно кивнул и обхватил нагревшуюся кружку ладонями.  
– Долго добирался? – поинтересовался Дин.  
– Не очень. Я ехал на автобусе.  
– Ааа.  
Разговор опять заглох. Кастиэль покрутил кружку, сделал глоток и поднял на Дина глаза.  
– Я хочу перед тобой извиниться, Дин.  
– За что? – вопрос прозвучал наигранно и фальшиво.  
Кастиэль прикусил губу.  
– За все. Во-первых, за твоего отца, конечно. Мне жаль, что он... погиб.  
– Мне тоже, – бросил Дин, отворачиваясь и берясь за чистые стаканы.  
– Я вовсе не хотел втягивать его, – Дин вертел стакан в руках, раз за разом полируя уже блестевшую поверхность. – Это... было непредумышленно.  
– Но он мертв, – глухо бросил Дин. – А его убийца почти шесть лет разгуливал еще на свободе.  
– Мне... жаль, – еще более глухо ответил Кастиэль и надолго замолчал.  
Дина раздирали противоречивые чувства. Хотелось швырнуть дурацкий стакан об пол, сгрести Кастиэля за грудки и врезать ему хорошенько. Вообще отметелить его, за молчание, за обман, за все. С другой стороны, умом Дин понимал, что вины на Кастиэле не больше, чем на гвозде, который может оказаться под колесом, проткнуть его и спровоцировать аварию. Кастиэль всего лишь дурацкий гвоздь.  
Молчание висело тяжело, с каждой минутой оно словно уплотнялось и становилось все сложнее преодолеть его. Дин сделал над собой усилие.  
– Расскажи... о нем.  
Кастиэль посмотрел на него глазами, полными тихой печали.  
– Он мне очень помог, – негромко начал Кастиэль.  
"Ну, еще бы", – фыркнул про себя Дин, сразу же ощетиниваясь.  
– Это был первый человек, который отнесся ко мне, как к равному. Первый человек не из братства, впервые за мою жизнь. Который отнесся ко мне, как человеку. Обычному человеку.  
Дин ощутил комок в горле. Именно таким отец и был. Он одинаково дружелюбно разговаривал и с владельцами крутых тачек, пересекаясь с ними на заправках, и с бездомными, которым подавал мелочь.  
– Я ощутил, что для меня не все еще потеряно. Что, если есть он, найдутся и другие. Я... почувствовал надежду.  
– Почему же ты ему не помог? – с напором спросил Дин, упираясь кулаками в стойку и склоняясь ближе к Кастиэлю. – Почему позволил...  
– Я был трусом, – с обезоруживающей честность ответил Кастиэль, ни на секунду не отодвинувшись. – Я не умел говорить нет. Боялся протестовать. Даже не думал о возможности протеста. Джон... Твой отец показал мне, что это значит – самому определять свою жизнь. Правда, понял я это не сразу. Мне понадобилось много времени.  
– Да уж, – хмыкнул Дин, – ты не торопился.  
– Когда мы познакомились, Дин, – Кастиэль еще больше понизил голос, и Дин практически перестал его слышать, – я не знал, кто ты. Я вообще долго не знал, что ты и есть тот самый Дин, о котором рассказывал Джон. Ты выглядел иначе, чем на фотографии, которая висела у него в кабине.  
– Чувак, мне на той фотографии было четырнадцать.  
– Да? Возможно, дело в этом. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в возрасте.  
Неловкую паузу прервал стук открывшейся входной двери.  
– Хозяйка, уже можно? А, это ты здесь, Дин – у порога топтался Малыш Тони, здоровенный, заросший по самые глаза клочковатой бородой водитель фургончика местной доставки. – Не нальешь мне? Поправиться бы.  
– Тони, а за руль как? – чисто для проформы поинтересовался Дин, уже доставая из холодильника под стойкой бутылку "Миллера".  
– Ну дык я же все на сегодня. Голова трещит, сил нет. Пожалей старика, – Дин поставил открытую бутылку на стол. Тони взгромоздился на крайний стул и жадно присосался к горлышку, облапив бутылку лопатообразной лапищей.  
Дин вздохнул и направился к двери, включать вывеску. Рабочий день начался.

***

Эллен появилась, уже когда в баре вовсю пировали клиенты. Дин облегченно выдохнул, увидев ее.  
– Я даже плиту разжечь не успел, – виновато сообщил он. – Как с цепи все сорвались.  
– Ничего, поправим, – Эллен двинулась по проходу, снимая пальто, и вдруг резко остановилась, огибая стойку.  
– Кастиэль? – недоверчиво произнесла она и сделала шаг к так и не снявшему плащ Кастиэлю.  
– Здравствуй, Эллен, – тот немедленно поднялся и замер возле стула.  
– Иди сюда, – Эллен обняла его, не обращая внимания на его безжизненно повисшие руки. Он не сразу вспомнил что можно обнимать в ответ. – Как же ты так? Мы переживали, – она оглянулась на Дина, который как раз составлял на поднос новый набор напитков.  
– Прости, – Кастиэль виновато склонил голову. – Я не мог больше оставаться, я должен был уехать.  
– Ну, ничего, – Эллен похлопала его по плечу и отпустила. – Как же тебя называть? Ты все еще Кастиэль или теперь Джеймс Дуглас?  
Кастиэль стушевался.  
– Кастиэль, – негромко ответил он. – Я привык к этому имени.  
Эллен удовлетворенно кивнула.  
– Я тоже. Оно тебе идет. Выпьешь что-нибудь?  
Маховики обычного дня завертелись вновь.

***

Несмотря, а может и благодаря надвигавшемуся Рождеству, в баре было почти не протолкнуться. Словно все хотели нагуляться перед тем, как на несколько дней, а то и пару недель засядут дома с семьями и будут добропорядочными гражданами. Дин весь вечер вертелся, как белка в колесе, разнося заказы, Эллен практически не выходила из кухни. Кастиэль сидел на прежнем месте. В какой-то момент Дин поставил ему кружку пива, заместо остывшего кофе, но та так и оставалась полной.  
Кастиэль вел себя странно. В какой бы раз Дин на него ни глянул, тот безотрывно смотрел на него. От этого немигающего взгляда становилось неуютно. Дин все порывался подойти и грубо спросить: "Чего?", но его в очередной раз звали клиенты, или Эллен выставляла тарелку и раздавался резкий бреньк звонка, и Дин торопился туда, решая, что спросит немного позже.  
Час проходил за часом, приехала целая компания байкеров, невредные, но шумные и ужасно проголодавшиеся парни, и Дин заторопился сдвинуть два стола, чтобы те могли рассесться вместе. А когда он вернулся к стойке, Кастиэля возле нее не оказалось. "В туалет ушел", – решил Дин, и занялся делами. Но даже минут двадцать спустя Кастиэль не появился. Не то, чтобы Дин беспокоился, но все же... Он быстро прошел по короткому коридору, в конце которого располагались туалеты для посетителей. На мгновение он вдруг оказался в этом же коридоре три года назад, стоящим перед приоткрытой дверью в подсобку и наблюдающим за тем, как Кастиэль переодевается. Он ускорил шаг, стремясь избавиться от воспоминаний.  
Туалет чистотой не блистал, о чем Дину сразу сообщил характерный запах. Еще бы, при таком-то наплыве народа. Дин поморщился, представляя, что придется после смены еще и тут убираться, но хочешь поить людей, дай им и возможность избавиться от выпитого. Дин сразу увидел, что никакого Кастиэля в туалете не было. Пришлось возвращаться несолоно хлебавши. Дин подошел к стулу, на котором Кастиэль провел весь вечер. На стойке лежала смятая двадцатка. Дин осмотрелся и увидел, что на полу под стулом что-то лежит. Наклонившись, он поднял старый, истертый бумажник. Сунув его в задний карман, Дину опять пришлось вернуться в зал.  
Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Дин смог заглянуть внутрь, надеясь узнать, кому принадлежит кошелек. В нем почти не было денег, водительские права отсутствовали, а в одном из кармашков одиноко виднелся уголок голубой карточки "Америкэн Экспресс". Дин вытянул ее. "Джеймс Дуглас Новак". Дин вздрогнул и занялся более детальным исследованием портмоне, хоть и почувствовал неловкость. Из отделения для мелочи, совершенного пустого, он извлек плотный квадратик билета на автобус. Рейс в 0:34, направление на Монтану. Дин оглянулся на висевшие на стене часы. Половина одиннадцатого. Еще полчаса, и продажа спиртного будет запрещена. Тогда полчаса максимум на то, чтобы распрощаться с последними выпивохами, а уборку можно оставить на следующий день. Машинально Дин прощупал кошелек, в принципе не думая, что мог что-то пропустить, и обнаружил еще одно отделение. В него был засунут плотный листок бумаги, а когда Дин его вытянул, то увидел, что это поляроидная фотография. Посмотрев на изображение, Дин замер.  
На фотографии был изображен он сам, явно пьяный вдрабадан, какой-то помятый и, похоже, совсем не обрадованный тем фактом, что его фотографируют. А за его плечом виднелось лицо Кастиэля, обрамленное черной бородой, какую Дин у него совершенно не помнил. Он принялся всматриваться внимательнее, пока не заметил в уголке уголок чего-то оранжевого. Похожего на тыкву.  
– Твою... – жалобно сказал Дин, ни к кому не обращаясь, – это же фотка с Хэллоуина у Марка. Эш, мать твою за ногу!..  
От одного из столиков громогласно потребовали счет. Не сводя с фотографии глаз, Дин поплелся к кассовому аппарату.  
– Эй, ты чего, Дин? – перехватила его Эллен, которая наконец-то смогла выйти из кухни и вытирала руки фартуком.  
Дин вздрогнул, сразу чувствуя, что к щекам приливает кровь. Он торопливо сунул фотографию в карман фартука.  
– Ничего, так, устал немного.  
Эллен внимательно на него посмотрела.  
– Ты разболеться не вздумал? А то сейчас грипп везде ходит.  
– Что? Нет, не думаю, – Дин принялся ощупывать карманы в поисках блокнота с записями.  
– Держи, – Эллен протянула ему блокнот, который лежал на стойке перед самым Диновым носом. – Что-то ты действительно устал.  
Дин кивнул, соглашаясь. На самом деле усталости в нем не было ни на грамм. Внутри бурлило нетерпение, он хотел только одного – оказаться в машине и отыскать Кастиэля, а потом спросить его, что значит эта фотография. Его же не было на той вечеринке, Дин точно это помнил, так откуда она у него? Он же... он же с Джимми тогда на диване сидел, когда Эш со своим фотоаппаратом выскочил. Или это был не Джимми? От всех вопросов голова у Дина шла кругом.  
Каким-то шестым, вероятно, материнским чувством Эллен это ощутила. Она решительно отобрала у Дина блокнот и подтолкнула его к выходу.  
– Знаешь что? Вали давай. Я сама тут все закончу и закрою. Только приди с утра убраться, ладно? Я не смогу, я сейчас прямиком к Джо поеду. Эш в командировке, а малышка что-то приболела и совсем не спит. Подменю Джо, чтобы та отдохнула. Увидимся завтра.  
Дин хотел что-то возразить, при этом уже развязывая черный фартук, обмотанный вокруг бедер. Он зашвырнул его в подсобку, едва не забыв вытащить фотографию из кармана, схватил куртку и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Эллен посмотрела ему вслед, но ничего не сказала. 

***

Бросив бумажник и фотографию на пассажирское сиденье, Дин тронулся с места. Рыча мотором, импала покатила по темной дороге. Свет ее фар выхватывал то дерево, то заснеженный куст. Дин всматривался темноту, надеясь увидеть Кастиэля, хоть и осознавал, что это глупо. Покружив немного по пустынным улицам, он свернул к окраине, где располагалась маленькая станция международных автобусов.  
Как и следовало ожидать, в будке никого уже не было. Открытый навес предохранял от снега и в некоторой степени от ветра, но не от холода. Под потолком светила одинокая бледно-желтая лампа в грязном колпаке. Кастиэль сидел в самом углу навеса, зябко завернувшись в плащ, и, похоже, дремал. По крайней мере, он не поднял головы, хотя шаги Дина раздались под навесом довольно гулко.  
– Автобуса ждешь, Кас? – громко спросил Дин, останавливаясь прямо напротив него. – Или правильнее будет все-таки назвать тебя Джимми?  
С негромким шлепком на колени Кастиэлю приземлился кошелек, из которого выпал автобусный билет. Тут Кастиэль явно уже не смог притворяться и вскинул глаза вверх. Следом за кошельком ему на колени полетела фотография.  
– Кто на ней? – не терпящим возражений тоном потребовал ответа Дин.  
– Ты, – довольно спокойно отозвался Кастиэль.  
– А еще? – Дин повысил голос, безотчетно сжимая кулаки.  
Его терпение явно подходило к концу.  
– Я, – прошелестел Кастиэль, осторожно поднимая фотографию, билет и кошелек и прижимая их к груди. – У тебя с этим проблемы, Дин?  
Дин вдруг как-то растерялся. Он был так увлечен поиском Кастиэля и желанием потребовать у того ответа, что совершенно не подумал, а что же будет, собственно, после того ответа.  
– Откуда она у тебя? – уже немного тише спросил он.  
Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина, потом отвел взгляд.  
– Взял на память. Нашел тогда на полу.  
– Когда? Почему вообще ты на фотографии?  
– После того, как я был Джимми. Помнишь, ты сам мне сказал, что все было бы намного проще, если бы меня звали Джимми? Действительно, в тот вечер все было намного проще, только я не уверен, что дело в моем имени.  
Дин чуть не врезал себе кулаком в лоб.  
– То есть... это ведь был ты, с самого начала? А борода? – глупо спросил он.  
– Мой сосед по пансиону одолжил мне ее. Сказал, что мой образ сумасшедшего будет неполным без подобной детали.  
– Образ? Сосед? Ты о чем, черт тебя подери?  
В этот момент вдалеке послышался нараставший шум мотора. Кастиэль поднялся, рассовывая фотографию и кошелек по карманам плаща.  
– Спасибо, Дин, что привез мне вещи и билет. Я думал, что мне придется оплачивать поездку вторично.  
Он поднял полупустую черную сумку, на которую Дин совсем не обратил внимания, и двинулся к краю остановки, куда уже подъезжал здоровенный "Грейхаунд". Дверь открылась, Дин увидел кусочек салона, в котором дремали пассажиры. Кастиэль поднялся на ступеньку и протянул водителю билет, грозя вот-вот навсегда скрыться и исчезнуть.  
Дин понял, что все эти три года вспоминал Каса, все странные детали, которые мешали ему, встали на свое место, внезапное исчезновение бороды "Джимми", его неловкость, исчезновение Кастиэля наутро. Он буквально ощутил его плечи под своими ладонями, одну из вещей, которые вырывали его из сна с болезненным стояком и гнали бесконечно смотреть телевизор, путаясь в многочисленных "а если бы...". Кастиэль уже вошел в автобус, и Дин видел только его спину, прикрытую плащом. И понял, что если не сейчас, то никакого "потом" уже не будет. Никогда. Нигде.  
– Кас! – хрипло и тихо позвал он.  
Кастиэль не отреагировал, вероятно, даже не расслышав Дина за шумом мотора.  
– Кас! – позвал тот громче и торопливо пересек отделявшее его от автобуса пространство.  
В этот раз Кастиэль обернулся.  
– Не уезжай, – произнес Дин, глядя на него снизу-вверх. – Пожалуйста, останься.  
Глаза Кастиэля удивлено расширились. Он явно не ожидал, что Дин попросит его о чем-то подобном.  
– Дин, я... – начал он, но в этот момент вмешался водитель.  
– Так, мы едем или нет? У меня по расписанию стоянка две минуты и пора отправляться.  
– Да подожди, – махнул на него рукой Дин. – Один день, Кас. Я тебе завтра сам куплю билет, если захочешь уехать. Один день.  
Кастиэль беспомощно оглянулся вокруг, словно надеялся на помощь зала. Зал, в данном случае пассажиры автобуса, спал и советов подавать был не намерен. Водитель вскинул руки вверх ладонями к Кастиэлю:  
– Вы, парни, сами разбирайтесь, но мне пора ехать. Поэтому либо садись на место, и мы трогаемся, либо выходи, и мы трогаемся все равно, только без тебя.  
Кастиэль еще раз посмотрел внутрь автобуса, потом решительно подхватил сумку... и спустился по ступеням.  
– Один день, – сказал он, глядя на Дина, расплывшегося в улыбке.  
– Да не тратьте этот ваш день понапрасну, ребята, – подмигнул им шофер.  
Дверь с шумом закрылась, и, испустив облачко вонючих дизельных выхлопов, автобус тронулся с места и покатился по дороге. Кастиэль стоял в паре шагов от Дина, крепко сжимая ручки сумки.  
– Пойдем, – кивнул ему Дин, и сам направился в сторону импалы. – Эллен сегодня ночует у Джо, у них с Эшем родилась дочка. Далила.  
– О, хитромудрая женщина, сумевшая справиться с самим Самсоном, – пробормотал Кастиэль.  
– Не знаю насчет хитромудрости, – ответил Дин, – но за волосы уже сейчас она дерет изрядно.  
За этим немудрящим разговором они дошли до машины.  
– Думаю, Эллен не будет против, если ты переночуешь в ее доме. А завтра мы поговорим. Ты...  
– Хорошо, – Кастиэль сел, в этот раз крепко обняв свою сумку и прижав ее к себе, словно щит. – Я бы не отказался поспать.  
Дин кивнул и повернул ключ зажигания.

***

Дин отпер дверь и прошел вперед, прямиком в кухню. Кастиэль замешкался, снимая плащ и ботинки.  
– Тебе налить что-нибудь? – крикнул ему Дин, стоя перед шкафчиком с напитками. – Может, виски?  
– Нет, спасибо, – Кастиэль остановился в дверном проеме.  
Дин обернулся. В ярком свете лампы стали заметней усталые тени у Кастиэля под глазами.  
– Можно мне помыть руки?  
– А может, лучше в душ? – предложил Дин. – Отогреешься.  
Кастиэль благодарно кивнул.  
Дин принес из своей комнаты полотенце, пока Кастиэль рылся в своей сумке, отыскивая чистые вещи. Напоследок Дин подал ему темно-синий банный халат, который ему подарила Эллен на прошлое рождество. За почти год Дин надевал халат от силы раза два, но вот гляди ж ты, пригодился.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Кастиэль, направляясь к гостевой ванной, в которой была душевая кабинка.  
– Можешь не экономить на горячей воде, конкурентов нет, – сказал ему в спину Дин.  
Кастиэль кивнул и плотно закрыл дверь за собой.  
Дин вернулся в кухню и достал бутылку виски. Взвесив ее в ладони, он поставил ее на место и достал из холодильника пиво. Усевшись за кухонный стол, он приготовился ждать, прислушиваясь к негромкому шуму воды. Воображение никак не желало оставаться в рамках приличий, Дин даже сам не ожидал от себя такого. В голове у него возникали смутные образы объятого паром тела, мелькали обнаженные руки и ноги, вода стекала от плеч к животу и ниже. Он потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых видений, но это не помогло.  
"Совсем с катушек еду", – констатировал Дин. Прихватив еще одно полотенце, он направился на второй этаж в ванную Эллен. Обычно такого он себе не позволял, но тут ситуация грозила стать слишком опасной. Раздевшись, он встал под душ и врубил холодную воду. Воплю, который издал Дин, когда шквал ледяной воды обрушился ему на голову, плечи и спину, мог бы позавидовать Тарзан. Полминуты ему вполне хватило, чтобы освежиться, после чего он торопливо повернул кран, сполоснулся под чудесной теплой водичкой и выключил воду. Растеревшись, он понял, что дурных мыслей поубавилось, зато дал о себе знать голод.  
Обмотав бедра полотенцем, Дин сбежал по лестнице, оставляя мокрые следы на ступеньках, натянул старые джинсы, которые оставил в своей комнате на кровати, и отправился в кухню уже не за напитками. К тому моменту, когда распаренный Кастиэль в синем халате появился в кухне, у Дина уже вовсю скворчали котлеты в сковородке, а разогретые булочки только и ждали, чтобы превратиться в аппетитные бургеры с салатом, кетчупом и луковыми кольцами.  
Кастиэль присел за стол.  
– Ну, как помылся? – не оборачиваясь, спросил его Дин.  
– Спасибо, замечательно. Все-таки современные коммуникации – это такое благо, – разморенным голосом ответил Кастиэль. – Только тебе бы стоило посмотреть бойлер. Температура воды скачет порой.  
Дин чуть покраснел, но понадеялся, что это можно будет списать на жар от жарящегося мяса.  
– Бывает, – кивнул он, – дом не самый новый. Кажется, здесь еще муж Эллен вырос.  
– Я люблю старые дома, – сказал Кастиэль, и Дин снова увидел, как он гладит кончиками пальцев отполированную временем деревянную поверхность обеденного стола.  
– Кушать подано, – преувеличенно жизнерадостно сообщил Дин, и поставил перед Кастиэлем тарелку с бургером. – Надеюсь, ты не против перекусить в... – он оглянулся на часы, – в половине третьего ночи?  
– Что? – спросил Кастиэль, уже взявший бургер и впиваясь в него зубами. – Нет, – невнятно ответил он, мотая головой.  
– Вот и я только за, – сообщил Дин и тоже принялся за еду.  
Пять минут спустя тарелки опустели.  
– Пива? – предложил Дин.  
– Лучше воды, – Кастиэль слизнул кетчуп с уголка губ, и Дин внимательно проследил за движением его языка.  
– А, сейчас, – Дин оторвался от увлекательных наблюдений и дотянулся до одной из пластиковых бутылок. Прежде чем он успел достать стакан, Кастиэль отвинтил крышку и, запрокинув голову, принялся жадно пить прямо из горлышка. Дин откровенно завис, глядя на его шею и двигавшийся вверх-вниз кадык.  
Допив, Кастиэль опустил голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Дина. Тот встряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивое видение.  
– Слушай, в гостевой комнате живу сейчас я, но, если хочешь, ты вполне можешь в ней переночевать, а я на диване...  
– Мне вполне будет достаточно дивана, – твердо ответил Кастиэль, – на одну ночь не стоит все менять.  
– Ну, ладно, – Дин поднялся и принялся складывать тарелки в раковину. – Завтра помою, устал, как собака. Может, тогда на боковую?  
– Да, – Кастиэль поднялся.  
Они слишком быстро оба направились к выходу и столкнулись в дверях. Дин дернулся, на секунду ощутив чужое тело под складками толстой махровой ткани, и пропустил Кастиэля вперед. Насколько он помнил, в шкафу в его комнате хранились пара запасных одеял и даже подушка, кажется. Дин распахнул створки и принялся складывать на руки стоявшему позади него Кастиэлю все необходимые постельные принадлежности. Вскоре тот уже держал целую груду вещей: подушку, одеяло, постельное белье, еще покрывало на всякий случай. Закрывая шкаф, Дин толкнул его, и все это упало на пол. Оба дружно кинулись собирать разбросанные спальные принадлежности и столкнулись головами.  
– Черт, – Дин с трудом удержался от более крепкого выражения.  
Вид Кастиэля, потиравшего макушку, заставил его рассмеяться.  
– Бывает же, – сказал Дин, и Кастиэль поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
Дину показалось, что он проваливается куда-то, летит в темный колодец, скорость нарастает, и уже свистит в ушах. Избавиться от этого можно было только одним способом. Он потянулся вперед, сминая коленом подушку или еще что-то, взял Кастиэля за подбородок и поцеловал резко и болезненно.  
Чувство падения исчезло, сменилось ощущениями от чужих губ. Дин успел почувствовать прохладные зубы под ними, когда Кастиэль сам отодвинулся и прервал поцелуй.  
– Зачем? – спросил тот, глядя очень серьезно.  
– Потому что, – очень глубокомысленно ответил Дин и дернул его на себя за воротник халата, одновременно поднимаясь на ноги. Они столкнулись, и Дин сразу же запустил Кастиэлю руку в волосы, не позволяя ему отодвинуться.  
Однако так просто Кастиэль не поддался. Он отодвинулся, насколько позволяла рука Дина, обвивавшая его талию, и внимательно на него посмотрел, чуть склонив голову набок. Выглядело это так, словно он всерьез размышлял над ответом Дина.  
– Хорошо, – внезапно твердо сказал он.  
Дин не успел обрадоваться, потому что в этот раз Кастиэль сам потянул его на себя и, без труда раздвинув губы языком, поцеловал глубоко и уже не сдерживаясь.  
Халат упал с его плеч будто сам собой, Дин не заметил, когда спустил джинсы. Он сжал ладонями плечи Кастиэля, и eго накрыло ощущение узнавания. Именно эта гладкая кожа, эти плотные мускулы над лопатками, крепкие бицепсы под пальцами, не промнешь на раз. Плоский твердый живот, которым Кастиэль прижался к его собственному, ровная спина, по которой приятно было скользить ладонями, то задерживаясь на шее, наматывая на палец отросшие волосы на затылке, то опуская руки и сжимая талию. Непривычная скованность удерживала Дина от более решительных действий, он предпочитал ласкать торс Кастиэля, пока они исследовали рты друг друга. Через несколько минут спустя Кастиэль снова отодвинулся и выразительно посмотрела сначала на Дина, а потом обернулся и бросил взгляд на кровать.  
Дин сразу понял. Они переступили через груду смятых вещей, оставив их лежать перед открытым шкафом, и устроились на кровати сидя. Кастиэль удивлял Дина, действуя в этот раз уверенно, он словно точно знал, что и как следовало делать. Дин ощутил укол ревности, подумав о том, что наверняка были те, с кем Кастиэль учился этим легким прикосновениям, этим поцелуям. Когда же Кастиэль согнулся и втянул в рот его сосок, чуть сжав зубами, у Дина вышибло эти ненужные мысли из головы. Он откинулся назад, чуть прогибаясь и предоставляя Кастиэлю действовать самому.  
– Я даже не думал... – пробормотал он минуту спустя.  
Кастиэль немедленно вскинул голову и встретился с ним глазами:  
– Что?  
– Нет, ничего, – Дин потянул его к себе и поцеловал, наслаждаясь уверенным напором, который встретил в ответ на свои действия.  
– Что? – с нажимом повторил Кастиэль, отрываясь от его губ.  
– Три года назад ты казался таким неуклюжим, – сообщил Кастиэлю Дин. – Я не ожидал...  
– Ты думал, что я ничего не умею? – уточнил Кастиэль таким тоном, словно речь шла о том, желает ли Дин кетчуп или майонез к своей картошке фри.  
– Ну, да... – Дин почувствовал себя не очень уютно под настойчивым взглядом.  
Кастиэль вдруг отодвинулся и потер подбородок, словно размышляя, стоит ли говорить то, что он собирался сказать.  
– Я бы не сказал, что у меня полностью отсутствовал опыт в... физическом плане, – сообщил он, не глядя на Дина. – До восемнадцати лет у меня даже не было отдельной кровати.  
– Я знаю, – влез Дин, и покраснел. – В смысле, я читал...  
– Да? – Кастиэль усмехнулся, но не слишком весело. – Это был весьма... обогащающий опыт.  
– Слушай, я вовсе не собирался...  
– Ты действительно хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? – в этот раз Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина.  
– Что? Нет, совсем нет... Только... Тогда, на вечеринке... Мне показалось, что ты был немного скованным.  
– А, – Кастиэль усмехнулся уже веселее. – Я постоянно боялся, что ты узнаешь меня. Я не мог поверить, что ты был настолько пьян.  
– Видимо, был, – развел руками Дин. – У меня даже ни единого подозрения не закралось. Между прочим, я о тебе думал. Все эти годы. И пытался вспомнить. Даже расспрашивал кое-кого, не знают ли они чувака по имени Джимми, который был на вечеринке с бородой и в белом.  
Кастиэль негромко засмеялся, запрокинув голову. Дин залюбовался ровной линией шеи, четко очертившимися ключицами и ставшими вдруг значительно более расслабленными плечами. Потом Кастиэль в один миг стал снова серьезным.  
– Я тоже думал о тебе, Дин. И вспоминал. Больше и чаще, чем я ожидал.  
– Тогда почему...  
Кастиэль не позволил ему договорить, вместо этого притягивая к себе за шею для поцелуя. Дин проглотил свой вопрос, решив обязательно задать его наутро.  
Он сам не заметил, как оказался лежащим на спине со спущенными трусами. Судя по тому, что его крепко стоявший член терся о не менее возбужденный орган Кастиэля, они оба успели уже хорошо продвинуться на пути избавления от последних трикотажных преград.  
– У тебя есть смазка? – спросил Кастиэль, нависая над Дином на вытянутых руках.  
Тот не без труда заставил собраться свои растекшиеся мысли.  
– В шкафу, под полотенцами. И резинки там.  
Кастиэль легко встал. Его трусы поползли вниз, мешая идти, и он стряхнул их, раздраженно махнув ногой. Порывшись на полке с полотенцами, он вернулся со своей добычей.  
– Ты позволишь? – он недвусмысленно кивнул на низ живота Дина.  
– Ох, да... – Дин сам не ожидал, что будет ну совсем не против.  
Почему-то именно Кастиэлю он сейчас доверял, хотя это чувство было иррациональным. Еще не так давно он думал, что ненавидит его, а сейчас лежал, раздвинув ноги, и нетерпеливо пытался глубже насадиться на растягивавшие его пальцы Кастиэля.  
– Ну не тяни ты, не развалюсь, – требовал он, но Кастиэль, крепко придерживая его за бедро, продолжал упорно двигать рукой.  
Дин сдержался, чтобы не застонать требовательно-недовольно, когда Кастиэль убрал руки и явно принялся надевать кондом. Однако действие затянулось, и Дин приподнял голову.  
– Помощь нужна? – нейтрально поинтересовался он.  
Кастиэль вздрогнул, а потом кивнул.  
– Как-то с этим практики у меня было немного, – хрипло сказал он.  
– Встань, – потребовал Дин, а когда Кастиэль поднялся на ноги, сел сам и потянул его к себе ближе за бедра.  
– Чтобы легче пошло, – объяснил он и взял в рот.  
Судя по шумному выдоху где-то вверху Кастиэль очень оценил его подход к делу. Дин не стал сосать слишком сильно, опасаясь, что все завершится чересчур быстро, поэтому, скосив глаза, нащупал на кровати серебристый квадратик и, не переставая работать языком, надорвал его. Кастиэль дернулся, когда Дин отодвинулся и ловко натянул презерватив ему на член.  
– Ложись, – прохрипел Кастиэль.  
Дин не стал возражать, откинулся на кровать и сам поднял ноги, придерживая их под коленями. Кастиэль надавил скользкой гладкой головкой, и разогретые мышцы хоть и не слишком охотно, но разошлись, впуская его внутрь.  
– А-ха-а, – протянул он, толкаясь.  
Дин постарался встретить его, стремясь ощутить его в себе целиком.  
– Я... не..., – что именно Кастиэль "не", Дин так и не узнал.  
Он постарался подстроиться под его ритм, двигаясь короткими рывками навстречу, и буквально пару движений спустя ощутил прикосновение чужой кожи к ягодицам. Отпустив ноги, он притянул Кастиэля к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Они замерли, лаская друг друга губами, прикрыв глаза. Чувство болезненного растяжения постепенно отпускало Дина, оставляя ощущение приятной наполненности. Он сам сжал ягодицы Кастиэля и чуть оттянул их в противоположную от себя сторону. Кастиэль сразу понял намек и зашевелился. Его движения, сначала неторопливые и не слишком напористые, становились все более размашистыми, по мере того, как тело Дина приспосабливалось, уже не сжимая его член тисками, а позволяя ему выскальзывать до конца и немедленно целиком погружаться обратно. Он оперся на колени, выпрямляясь, позволяя Дину положить ноги себе на плечи, придерживая их слегка.  
– Потрогай меня, – попросил между толчками Дин, и Кастиэль с готовностью сжал ладонью его несколько опавший за последние минуты член. Уверенные ритмичные движения вкупе с такими же ритмичными толчками быстро вернули Дина в боевую форму. Он выгнулся, отрывая поясницу от матраса, и Кастиэль помог ему, придерживая спину свободной рукой, а второй продолжая дрочить. В какой-то момент Кастиэль вдруг вышел из него, на что Дин недовольно замычал, сорвал презерватив и обхватил оба их члена ладонью. Ощущение от гладкой кожи, прижавшейся к его собственной, выкинул Дина за ту грань, которую он давно уже был готов пересечь. Оргазм накрыл его мощной лавиной, погребая под собой, завертел и выкинул на обочину, обессиленного и разбитого. На животе Дина смешались его собственная и сперма Кастиэля, а потом еще и сам Кас рухнул на него сверху, окончательно размазывая коктейль из семени, пота и остатков смазки между их телами. На этот раз поцелуй вышел томным, как августовский вечер, медленным, насыщенным. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Кастиэль скатился с Дина набок и замер на спине, выравнивая дыхание.  
– Это было так круто, чувак, – с трудом подбирая слова выдавил Дин.  
– Ага, – Кастиэль повернулся к нему и засмеялся. – Чувак.  
Они повалялись рядом, просто собираясь с силами, а потом Дин поднялся и направился в ванную. Вернулся он пару минут спустя с влажным полотенцем, которое и протянул Кастиэлю. Тот успел уже поправить кровать и стоял перед ней, вертя в руках свои трусы.  
– Куда? – грозно спросил Дин, испытывая желание приковать Кастиэля к кровати и никуда не отпускать.  
– На диван, – обернулся к нему тот, сообщая это как само собой разумеющуюся вещь.  
– Отставить диван, – использовал один из любимых речевых оборотов отца Дин. – Вытирайся и лезь под одеяло.  
Его порадовало, с какой готовностью Кастиэль отбросил трусы в сторону и схватил протянутое полотенце.  
– Кстати, ты только не обижайся, чувак, – Дин плюхнулся на постель с размаху и тут же зашипел. Задница напомнила о том, чем они только что здесь занимались.  
– Все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Кастиэль. – Может, я посмотрю?  
– Все ништяк, – уверил его Дин. – Я уже сам глянул. Ничего особенно, что не прошло бы до утра. Ну так как? Или мне все же идти стелить на диване?  
Кастиэль отправил полотенце к трусам и прочей одежде и скользнул под одеяло.  
– Чур, не пихаться, – сонно пробормотал Дин, закрывая глаза.  
– Не буду, – шепнул Кастиэль, легко обнимая его одной рукой. – Спокойной ночи.  
– И тебе, – сказал Дин или подумал, что сказал, потому что он уже ощущал, что плывет куда-то, и его качает, как на волнах, теплых, уютных и ласковых. Все быстрее и быстрее, затягивает на глубину, в самый центр сонного водоворота.

***

Дин проснулся с ощущением приятной неги во всем теле, какая бывает после хорошей физической нагрузки или хорошего секса. Он потянулся, еще балансируя между сном и явью, и припомнил, почему ему так хорошо. Не открывая глаз, он повел рукой, надеясь нащупать Кастиэля рядом, но вторая половина кровати была пустой и уже даже успела остыть. Это сразу отрезвило его и заставило подняться.  
Еще не встав на ноги, он осмотрел комнату. Вещей Кастиэля не было, но их и не должно было быть, тот оставил их накануне в ванной или где-то еще, Дин был уверен, в его комнату Кастиэль пришел уже в халате. Халат был, но не валялся больше перед шкафом, как и все остальнoе, а лежал на стуле, до пола свесив пояс. Подушка, покрывало и одеяло Кастиэль тоже аккуратно сложил стопкой. То, что это сделал именно он, у Дина не возникло сомнений. Эллен никогда бы не вошла без особенной причины к нему в то время, когда он спал, даже в то время, когда они с Сэмом оставались у нее, будучи детьми, она будила их стуком в дверь, уважая их личное пространство.  
Дин вскочил на ноги, предчувствуя худшее. Его накрыло ощущением дежавю, но горечь и разочарование в этот раз были значительно сильнее, чем три года назад. Тогда наутро его мучило похмелье, и вообще он слабо помнил, что случилось накануне. Это постепенно воспоминания вернулись, и он начал анализировать все, пережевывая раз за разом скудные ощущения и картинки, что задержались в его затуманенной алкоголем голове. А теперь он помнил все до мельчайших подробностей, и их разговор, и вкус губ Кастиэля, и его улыбку потом, когда они лежали рядом под одним одеялом. Потерять то, что он, казалось, наконец-то отыскал после трех лет сомнений и неясной тоски, было больно.  
Врезав кулаком по стене, Дин вскочил, натянул на голое тело джинсы, которые кто-то (понятно кто) поднял, расправил и, свернув, положил на край кровати. Потом выскочил из комнаты. Дом был слишком тихим, чтобы он мог надеяться на то, что Кастиэль еще где-то здесь.  
– Кас! – заорал Дин, торопливо сбегая по лестнице. – Кас, твою мать! Ты где?  
Его голос надтреснутым эхом вернулся к нему.  
– Ни хрена, – рявкнул Дин и бегом взбежал обратно по ступеням.  
Накинув кое-как первые попавшиеся футболку и рубашку, он чуть не кубарем скатился по лестнице и принялся надевать ботинки, собираясь первым делом поехать к автобусной станции или еще куда-нибудь. Ведь не мог же Кастиэль уйти далеко, прошло совсем немного времени...  
В этот момент входная дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Кастиэль с большим бумажным пакетом в одной и с надкусанным бургером или еще чем-то подобным в другой руке. Дин выпрямился, держа ботинок на весу, а потом разжал пальцы. Кастиэль вздрогнул, услышав грохот, и замер возле двери.  
– Ты где был? – угрожающе спросил Дин, надвигаясь на него.  
– За завтраком ходил, – еще не совсем поняв, насколько все серьезно, сообщил Кастиэль. – Вот!  
Он протянул Дину навстречу пакет и откусил от бургера.  
– Я давно так есть не хотел!  
– Ты...  
Пакет отлетел в сторону и упал, завалившись на бок. Дин дернул Кастиэля за отвороты плаща и буквально вшвырнул его в гостиную Эллен.  
– Ты! – заорал он, толкая его в грудь. – Ты как мог?  
– Что? – Кастиэль выглядел настолько непонимающим, что у Дина аж дыхание сперло где-то в горле, и он смог только полузадушено выматериться.  
– Я думал, ты снова ушел! – так и не овладев собой, рявкнул он, как только ему удалось глотнуть воздуха. – Нафига это?  
Он дернул плащ и пиджак Кастиэля с его плеч, оставляя в одной рубашке, а потом толкнул снова так, что тот приземлился в низкое кресло.  
– Никогда, никогда этого больше не делай!  
Дин видел, что Кастиэль так и не понял, что случилось, но он внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо и довольно твердо пообещал:  
– Ладно. Не буду.  
Дин выдохнул, вдохнул и засмеялся. Глупо, истерично, совсем не так, как следует смеяться нормальному мужику. Потом он наклонился ниже, упираясь в подлокотники кресла, пока не уперся лбом в лоб Кастиэля.  
– Я думал, ты снова ушел. Как тогда. И теперь навсегда. Я думал, что все.  
– Я не уйду, Дин, – спокойно ответил Кастиэль. – Если ты не прогонишь – не уйду.  
Дин совсем согнулся, отыскивая его губы. За окном пошел тихий предрождественский снег.


	7. Эпилог

**Два года с половиной спустя. Наши дни.**

– Дин, пообещай мне, что не забудешь подтвердить заказы и оплатить счета. Они лежат...  
– В красной коробке, я знаю.  
– И поливайте каждый день цветы, пока стоит такая жара. Они быстро вянут.  
– Обязательно, – кивнул Кастиэль.  
– И еще... Что-то же я еще хотела сказать...  
– Эллен, не переживай. Все будет хорошо, так, Кас? – Дин расставил ноги и чуть набычился, как делал всегда, пытаясь убедить кого-то. – С домом все будет хорошо, с цветами все будет хорошо, и с баром тоже все будет в порядке. Мы обещаем.   
Он подтолкнул Кастиэля локтем.  
– Да, Эллен, мы обещаем.  
В отличие от Дина Кастиэль наоборот выпрямился, словно встал навытяжку.  
– Ох, странно все как-то...  
Эти разговоры повторялись за последние две недели ежедневно. И, пожалуй, этот был все-таки последним. Потому что они втроем стояли на той самой автобусной остановке, на которой два с половиной года назад Дин отыскал Кастиэля.   
За это время изменилось многое. Во-первых, Кастиэль все-таки не уехал, хотя наверняка об этом все и так догадались. Он остался с Дином, правда, поселился все-таки опять в уже хорошо знакомом пансионе у Гейба. За время его отсутствия жильцы давно сменились, поэтому никто, кроме Габриэля, не знал, что Кастиэль жил уже здесь раньше. Вернулся Кастиэль и в "Дом у дороги" в качестве второго помощника Эллен. Та была несказанно рада его появлению, потому что сама все больше отходила от дел, помогая Джо присматривать за ребенком. Не прошло и года, как Джо вернулась на работу, не желая сидеть дома, зато дома с Далилой засела Эллен. Теперь она появлялась в баре только раз в неделю, проверяла накладные, делала заказы, готовила к оплате счета. Дин и Кастиэль прекрасно управлялись без нее.   
Дин сменил меню, расширив ассортимент бургеров и пирогов и сократив другие виды блюд. Теперь он вполне справлялся на кухне, в то время как Кастиэль обслуживал зал. Дела шли хорошо, они поставили бильярдный стол в углу и повесили пару досок для дартса, так что каждую последнюю пятницу и субботу месяца в "Доме у дороги" случались турниры. Выигрывал чаще всего Дин, хотя иногда он все же позволял себя побить. Никто не обижался. "Дом у дороги" только упрочил свою репутацию прибежища настоящих крепких парней и их спутниц. Или спутников. В этом доме были рады всем.  
Впервые после смерти мужа Эллен вновь почувствовала себя частью семьи. Она нередко оставалась ночевать у Джо и Эша, особенно когда последний уезжал в командировки, случавшиеся нередко. А потом для Эллен наступил личный черный вторник, который, правда, на поверку оказался не совсем черным.  
Эшу предложили очень хорошее место в одной из крупных фирм в Кремниевой долине. Обдумав все, он дал согласие. И вот, дождавшись наступления школьных каникул, Джо и Эш упаковали вещи, сдали ключи, наняли мебельный фургон, а потом, прихватив Далилу, отправились на запад. Это поначалу чуть не разбило Эллен сердце. Только обретшая семью и опору, она вдруг осталась одна. Конечно, дочери она ничего не рассказала, но внутри сердце ее истекало кровью, когда она махала им вслед.  
Вернувшись в собственный дом, в котором Кастиэль проводил уже значительно больше времени, чем обычно делают это люди, живущие отдельно, Эллен сначала захандрила. Правда, долго сидеть без дела она не умела, поэтому взяла себя в руки и принялась руководить баром с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Тут, правда, оказалось, что ее энтузиазм тоже не очень нужен. В "Доме у дороги" все было отлажено, как часы. Дин и Кас справлялись со всем словно играючи, что, конечно, было неправдой. Но все же вмешательство Эллен только сбивало их с ритма, и она это чувствовала. А тут Джо сообщила, что они с Эшем нашли себе большой дом с садом, в котором есть замечательный гостевой домик. Рядом и все же отдельно. И им было бы очень приятно, если бы Эллен переехала к ним. Далила по ней очень скучала. Эллен, возможно, думала бы дольше, если бы не еще одна новость. Джо снова ожидала ребенка. Перспектива оказаться любимой бабушкой не менее любимой внучки, а вскоре и двух, рядом с дочерью и зятем, не шла ни в какое сравнение с одинокой старостью в придорожном баре. Эллен недолго собиралась.  
Большая часть личных вещей отправились в церковь для благотворительного базара, права на дом и бар она передала Дину и Кастиэлю в равных долях, взяв с них обещание следить за поставками и ухаживать за цветами. Слегка обалдевшие от такой щедрости парни полночи спорили, после чего выставили ультиматум: они ежемесячно будут переводить Эллен деньги.  
Тут нашла коса на камень, как говорится, таких скандалов в три голоса этот дом не слыхал давно. Однако двое против одной – силы все же неравные. В конце концов они оказались у нотариуса, где и был подписан договор о выплате бывшей владелице определенной ежемесячной суммы на протяжении последующих десяти лет. В конце концов, все опять помирились.  
Кое-что из вещей уже были отправлены в контейнере в Пало-Альто, откуда их следовало забрать позже, а теперь Эллен стояла с большим чемоданом и парой сумок, ожидая автобуса, который должен был отвезти ее к своей семье.   
– Ведите себя хорошо, мальчики, – она строго посмотрела сначала на Дина, потом на Кастиэля. – Дин, пообещай мне, что будешь присматривать за Кастиэлем, чтобы тот нормально ел. И спал.  
– Да, мэм, – шутливо отсалютовал ей Дин.  
– Кастиэль, пообещай мне, что будешь следить за Дином, чтобы он не увлекался выпивкой и не задирался с клиентами.  
– Обещаю, – Кастиэль скользнул глазами по враз сдувшемуся Дину и улыбнулся.  
– Ну, идите сюда, а то потом времени не будет.  
Эллен крепко обняла каждого и поцеловала в щеку.  
– И держитесь друг за друга, – взяв их руки, она вложила одну в другу. – Крепко держитесь.  
В этот несколько слезливый и патетический момент подъехал автобус. Дин помог поставить сумки и чемодан Эллен в багажник, а Кастиэль подал руку, помогая подняться по ступеням.  
– До свидания! Я позвоню, как доеду. И не забудьте поливать цветы!  
– Да, мэм, – раздалось с платформы в один голос.  
Эллен села на свое место и посмотрела в окно. Они хорошо смотрелись рядом, ее мальчики. Загоревший, отдохнувший и будто помолодевший Кастиэль и ставший намного более спокойным и жизнерадостным Дин. Она откинулась на сиденье, чувствуя, как автобус набирает ход. Постепенно водоворот повседневных мыслей охватил ее, она принялась мысленно планировать первые необходимые покупки и другие дела.  
На остановке провожающие медленно двинулись в разных направлениях, в том числе и Дин с Касом. Импала поджидала их на парковке, сверкая лакировкой на боках.  
– Как думаешь, может, устроим барбекю за домом? – спросил Дин.  
– Ага, – кивнул Кастиэль и на секунду остановился у дверцы, глядя в небо.  
Небо было высоким, синим и безмятежным.


End file.
